Vongola's Guard Dog
by Aoru Yoru
Summary: Jennifer Austin Summers died cursing the world. At the same time, in another world, a baby girl is born. "Hey, Kyoya. I've been having these weird visions of you and this bird with a weird hair and-" "Herbivore, shut up." SI!OC, rated T because OC loves to curse, no pairings (unless you count platonic ships). (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

Dying shouldn't be painful, it should be swift and merciful. At least it should be instant, that was what she thought. Jennifer Austin Summers, that was her name. She was-is a 17 year old, she is going to be in her final year of high school in just 2 months. She should've have had a normal peaceful life, where her only worries should be about grades and trying to get into a good university.

But she was never that lucky.

 _Dammit... Damn it all..._

Her parents were always busy, all day long they would be on their phone, talking to business partners. Even on holidays, they would always be on their phone. Never enjoying it with their children.

 _Of all the people in this damn town, did it really have to be me?_

 _Shit. Fuck..._

She was never on good terms with her brother. They were opposites, with completely different morals and opinions. What she likes, he would hate, and vice versa. The only times they ever got along was after he left to college, and even then they never talk to each other unless forced.

 _I still want to live, I still have things to do._

 _It hurts..._

She wasn't popular at schools. She had a group of friends, but was only close with two people. Even then, one of them moved school and she lost contact. She rarely came to school, thus gaining the title 'phantom'. She gets injured and sick so often, that both teachers and students are more surprised if she were to arrive at school and not go to the clinic for the entire day.

Jennifer let out a groan as she tries to focus. Laying on the bed, with doctors operating on her, trying to keep her concious, because she wants to live. She's not going to die without a fight, after all.

 _It fucking hurts_

It should've have been a normal day.

* * *

"Look Jennifer, you have above average grades in most of your subjects, and really high grades in math, english, art in particular," a middle age woman said. She was Jennifer's class teacher, who called her after school due to certain problems. "But that does not excuse the fact that the total absence you took this year is over a month."

"C'mon teach, as long as my grades are good, it shouldn't matter much right?" The 'it doesn't matter if I actually go to school' left unsaid, but both knew it was the main problem of this whole discussion.

"Look Jennifer, you're a bright student," she replied after a moment. "Even though you're as lazy as they come" she said softly, but Jennifer heard it anyways. "However, our school has a policy that students' number of absence must be equal or less than 10% of the school year, you have reached more than that. "

Jennifer was known for a couple of different reasons. First and foremost, she is known as 'the girl from class A that rarely came to school'. She is also known for different reasons too, such as: 'the girl that keeps getting injured', 'the kid that somehow got good grades and manage to pass exams without studying', and 'the girl that had to use crutches one time because of basketball'.

She was... famous so to speak.

It wasn't like Jennifer hated school, in fact there are a lot of times where she would go even though she was sick. There are even times where she preferred going to school than staying in a quiet house. It's just that she tends to lose motivation, especially since she manage to get by school without studying. Because of that, she finds studying useless and prefers to just analyze and solve school exams using logic instead of learning. Sure, it doesn't help her pass all of her exams- some subject like economics and geography used to be some of her worst subjects, thankfully she doesn't take those subjects anymore- but she never cared much about school anyways. As long as she pass, that's what her parents would often say.

"But Ms! I'm getting good scores and I haven't miss a single day since two weeks ago!" She argued, feigning worry.

"I know, however your number of absence is still worrisome. If this keeps up, you will have to repeat the grade-"

"Wait, 'if this keeps up?'"

"-But, we have decided that due to your rather... unique medical records, we will let you off the hook this time and you'll still pass. However, if next year your number of absence even reaches 5%, then you won't graduate no matter how good your grades are. Understand?"

She blinked at the news and nodded easily, looking as if she doesn't care even a tiny bit. Even as she was dismissed and left the teacher's room, she didn't look panicked or worried a single bit. As if she wasn't just told that she would fail the grade.

Truthfully, she didn't care. The art university she applied in only sees their future students' portfolio, so she's not too worried about failing. Not to mention she's been accepted there too.

'But failing my final year just because I got too lazy to come would definitely earn me a lecture from mom,' she thought with a smirk as she walked through the hallways and to her locker.

"Hey devil's spawn, what got you all smiling like that?" She turned her head to the left and saw a girl with short black hair. She was her age, and they were of the same build. She was Jennifer's best friend, someone she considered family more than her biological one. She is the person Jennifer talks to most, even more than her family.

She's honestly not that smart, however she works hard and the results show. While Jennifer is someone who over-analyze and over-thinks stuff, she prefers to solve problems simply. While Jennifer is too calm in every and all situation, she will force her to worry. When Jennifer gets good scores even though she never even opened her book, she will chase her around shouting how unfair it was because she 'worked the goddamn ass off to get good scores in math, while you just sleep around all day'.

She was the opposite to Jennifer, someone who Jennifer looks up to. She was an asshole, stupid, couldn't make a lie to save her life, and honestly too much of a sports addict for Jennifer. But that's why she likes her so goddamn much.

"Well witch," Jennifer started, "Since this asshole right here decided to get sick and miss school for a couple of days-"

"You mean a month?"

"-the school's worried that I'm not going to graduate."

"Even though your grades are above average?"

"Yup."

"Did they contact your parents?"

"Yeah but you know them-"

"As long as you pass, you can do whatever hell you want. Within legal reasons," she finished, rolling her eyes. She always did find it unfair that Jennifer's parents were so laidback about everything and gave Jennifer freedom as long as it's not illegal or dangerous. Her parents were very strict after all.

"Well, you do kind of deserve it…"

"So mean!" Jennifer pouted.

"Ugh, stop that. It's disgusting…"

Jennifer just shrugged it off, and sat down on the ground in front of the lockers. Her friend sat beside her. This was something they do often, sitting in front of the lockers after school and talk about nothing and everything.

"I still can't believe you're not even worried in the slightest, seriously! There has to be a limit at how calm you are!"

"Look, I just have to make sure that I don't miss school for more than a couple of days and I'll be good. I mean, how hard can it be?"

"For you? Impossible," her friend snorted. The mere thought of Jennifer going to school without skipping or getting sick is something amusing in her eyes.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the comment. Sighing before breaking into a cheeky grin and elbowing her friend, "Let's forget about that! We need to discuss **that**!"

"Well... I haven't actually asked my parents so..."

"Geez you're worthless!" Jennifer sighed exaggeratedly, stretching and leaning into the lockers. "Seriously, I'm already accepted into the school! You haven't even asked your parents?!"

"You know how my parents are," her friend started, "they want me to study business, only when I'm finished with that will they allow me to go to an art school."

"Bullshit! Your talent is in art, you should be able to choose whatever hell you want!" Jennifer blurted out, causing her friend to smile.

"I know! How about you run away, get a student loan- or try to get a scholarship- then we can go there together. Heck, I'll even pay for the apartment!"

And there goes that smile. Jennifer may be bright, but her emotional capacity is even less than a goldfish. Not to mention some of the things that came out of her mouth are things that get them into trouble loads of times.

There was also that crocodile tears incident… She still couldn't believe that Jennifer was capable of doing that… that snake….

"The fact that you even say those stupid things astound me, what makes you think I'll be able to do those stuff anyways?"

"Look, just make it happen," Jennifer stated, "We promised to each other that we'll get an apartment together, go to school together, finish school and make our own game company, and live happily ever after remember?"

"You do know that those words made everyone think we're dating right?"

"...shut up..."

* * *

Things after that became a blur to Jennifer, she remembers staying for a while, and had to go home. But on the way home, she got into a car accident and the rest is a huge blank for her. What happened to her driver? Are her family outside? Did her friends hear about it? Does she know about it? What. The. Hell. Happened?

As she tries to remember, the voices started to sound more distant, more black spots started to appear in her vision. It was getting harder to focus.

 _No... I won't die..._

As she starts to think this, she feels something growing in her.

 _Like hell am I gonna die here_

 _I'm going to live dammit_

 _I'm going to go to that damn school_

The feeling grew as she starts to lose focus.

 _I'm... going to fucking live a peaceful life..._

 _I'm..._

 _Going to die..._

The sudden realization hit her, her eyes grew wide and a sinking feeling in her stomach and crawling to her chest.

 _I'm going to die... I'm going to die? I'm going to die, like hell I'm going to die. I'm not going to die here, I can't die here! There's still so much things I never tried! I'm not going to die like this!-_

"The patient...Hypovolemicshock... get the..." the voices become much more distant, and she couldn't focus on anything.

She was going to die.

 _-I'm going to fucking live! If some being up there thinks I'm gonna die like this well they're wrong! Fuck it! Why me?! Fuck this!_

As soon as she thought of that, she saw a flame appeared in front of her. Trying to do anything just to live, she tried lifting her arms.

Only for her to not be able to move it.

 _Fuck all of this..._

* * *

 **Uh… yeah…. To be completely honest this is just some random story that I came up while I was bored during my holidays ^^"…. I decided to post it since I might as well post it…**

 **This will actually follow the manga, so anime only arcs won't be here. Some events in the arc would be changed, so I'll try my best to think up different strategies and different ways to defeat the enemies- so forgive me if it takes a while to update, since I will need to reread the manga.**

 **1\. For those wondering what Hypovolemic shock is, it's a life-threatening condition that occurs when someone lose more than one-fifth of their body's blood (and fluid supply if I'm not mistaken…). This shock makes it impossible for the heart to pump enough amount of blood, thus leading to organ failure. I actually spent a lot of time in the hospital and I used to read a lot of medical books, so I do have some medical knowledge.**

 **2\. I'm actually in the IB diploma program. I wanted to put in some of the things from IB program (like TOK and CAS for those that know of the program), but I decided that I'd rather not. However, my school only allows students who are in the IB program to choose whatever subjects they want (normally it depends on the programs the students choose. There are three programs), so I decided to put that in this. I do actually get really good grades for someone that rarely comes to school (something frustrates everyone), and my teachers really did call me a number of times because of my absences….**

 **3\. I know in future chapters, it may seem as if my 'OC' seems to know a lot of 'random' stuff, such as knowing how to make basic sentences in French and Dutch. Also knowing Indonesian, and a little bit of Japanese. But these are all the languages I know in real life (again, there are for CAS). It's also the same with knowing the basics to a lot of martial arts (I do take a lot of martial arts for CAS, though I only know the basics at most…). As for music, I do know how to play the violin, guitar and ocarina. So these are the skills I could list of on the top of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

 **This chapter will have events of different years, I tried to write like how infants would talk, since I was told that I was a really quiet child, I'm not exactly sure how to write children.**

* * *

Aldo Adriano was never a religious man, heck he's in the fucking mafia. He killed, kidnapped, hurt people. He'd done many illegal things. He's currently a man with a high standing in a particular famous famiglia. If he was a religious man, he wouldn't be where he was right now.

He was cheerful, acted reckless, someone that wore his emotions on his sleeves. No one ever thought of him as dangerous, especially dangerous enough to be in the mafia.

Those were common mistakes that his victims would make. While he is someone kind, he is extremely loyal. He would do anything for those important to him, and the famiglia is something very important for not only him, but his wife too.

They decided to have a child, things were getting calm. So they did. However, he never imagined his child to turn out like this. He expected his new daughter to be childish, whiny, clumsy. He expected his child to be annoying as most children are, but he would love her anyways.

But his daughter was special. Like most babies, she didn't start talking two-to four- word sentences until around a year. But unlike most children, she picked up words and was already able to speak long sentences in Italian a few weeks after she started talking. He and his wife would often talked in English, in case that she would overhear their conversation and get involved in the dangers of the mafia. Much to his surprise, she understood. This infant, barely three years old, understood his conversation. But what scares him most is the answer she gave when he asked how she understood. "I dunno… I just do." She would say, her gray eyes showing confusion.

That wasn't the only thing, she is also able to do math problems, in fact his wife was curious and gave her math problems that are given to elementary kids. While her handwriting was horrible, as expected for an infant, she actually managed to do it. They tried harder questions, and after she answered it they would gave her harder questions.

It also didn't end with mathematics, she started drawing by the time she was 2. But unlike most children who would draw animals, stick figures of their family, flowers. She drew two girls, it was actually a good drawing, amazing for someone her age. It was a picture of two girls. One had long black hair, and the other had short black hair and glasses. Every time she finished drawing, she would cry.

 _("She's someone impowtant… I think…" she would say about the girl glasses with glasses. "She… I don't wike hew… I feew angwy wooking at her…" she would say about the other girl")_

Not only that, she would draw the long-hair girl on a bed with blood, of two cars crashing into one another, and the times she drew the long-haired girl along, she would scratch out the face, scrawling out words _(useless. die. gone.)._ And the nightmares. The goddamn nightmares. Sometimes she would make up in the middle of the night and start throwing stuff out of anger, and she was always scared looking at a car- crying the moment she was near the damn thing.

But every time he would ask, the answer was always the same.

" _I just have this feewing…."_

Don't get him wrong. He loves her, when she was born he would thought that she was a miracle, and he would always protect her no matter how weird she is. In fact, when she first showed that she understood English, and was able to do those math problems, he was proud of her. He thought she was a genius.

But if he was honest now, he was scared of her. She was mature, she rarely cries, she rarely complains when they're comes home late, she was understanding, and she was rarely fazed by anything. She was inhuman.

There are times when he would think he was cursed with this child for all the sins he has committed, and he would immediately feel guilty thinking that the moment he sees her. It seemed wrong to be afraid of this infant- to his own child, and that's why he would treat her the same he would treat any child.

* * *

Kiyoko Hibari was not exactly what someone nice, in fact most people didn't believe that she even had a child. If she were completely honest, she agreed to have a child because her brother had a son. She would never admit it, but she feels slightly inferior to her brother. He was better at fighting than her, and was a better strategist. So when she heard he had a son, she wanted to prove that she could be better in at least something.

But she never expected her child to be like this. She knew her husband was afraid of their child. And for good reasons too, if she was a normal person she too would feel scared. But she is a Hibari, she's not exactly normal. So to speak, her child is inhuman, her behavior was illogical for a child her age. She was too smart for a two year old, too mature. She understood things that she shouldn't have. But unlike her husband, she was proud of these achievements. Her child was a genius, someone that she couldn't be.

She wanted to show this child to her family, to his brother. That is why, the moment she reaches the right age, she told her husband that she would get her proper training of a Hibari. For she was her child, and Hibari blood flows within her, she would make sure her daughter grows up strong.

* * *

Alessandra Adriano knew that she was weird. She's seen the faces of her Papa, and while her Mama was proud of her, she didn't know how to feel. She couldn't remember when it started, but she always understood the things around her. When her parents gave her pencils and crayons to occupy her, it would as if her hands moved on their own.

She would always draw the same two girls.

 _(She would always hate the girl with the long hair. She feels angry every time she sees it. She hates seeing her so much, she starts crying when she looked at the two girls.)_

Sometimes, she would always have these weird dreams. _(Cars, blood, girl on a bed.)_ And she would hate the girl even more.

When she saw the numbers on that paper, she would somehow know how what to write.

 _15 x 5…75._

 _17 x 4… 68_

 _13 x 9…117_

" _How did you know?" her Papa would ask. If she were honest, she doesn't know herself. Her Mama ended up giving her more papers, and she would write instinctively._

 _5281 + 4128…9409_

 _23_ _2_ _… 529_

 _Her parents would always give each other looks that she can't understand._

She was scared of herself, she doesn't get it. Was it not normal? What was normal anyways?

"What should we do about the Arma Famiglia? They've been causing problems around here." She would hear her Papa say, she knew it wasn't the words they would normally say.

But she still understood what they were saying.

"I told the Ninth, for now we will have to continue to monitor them. Continue following them during the day, I will make contact the Ninth on what to do"

More often than not, they would be gone the entire day and arrive late at night, and she would be left with these weird people wearing suits.

" _Make sure you keep her safe."_

" _Yes Boss!"_

But she does know that they're in something dangerous.

* * *

The visions got worst. Before it would be of the same things, two cars, blood, the girl on a bed. Back then she would only have these dreams, these visions when she was asleep or when she was near a car. But it was different now.

She was almost four years old when she met her cousin. Her mom told her that he just turned six, and was around a year and a half older than her. He has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, similar to how her curly blonde hair has a fringe that also joins at the center. They also have the same gray eyes, though his are narrow like her mom. He held himself high, glaring at her. Though for some reason she's not scared of it, in fact she took it as a challenge.

 _His name is Hibari Kyoya._

 _Wait…_

 _Why do I know that?_

"Alessandra, this is your cousin. His name is Kyoya Hibari-"

At that her eyes widened, she was right, his name is Hibari Kyoya. How did she know?

"- he'll be staying here for a while to get proper training along with you." Her mother explained and left the room for the two children to get along better.

She took the time to look at him, while he continue glaring at her. He was wearing a white t-shirt, along with black pants. On his arms are two metal things, with a black handle that he gripped.

 _They're tonfas. They are his weapon._

She chose to ignore the thought, and beamed at glaring boy in front of her. "Hi Kyoya! My name's Alessandra, but its annoyingly long, so call me Alex!"

Kyoya glared and pointed the tonfas at her. "Herbivore, don't address me so casually."

His Italian had an accent, his voice filled with authority, and the glare intensify. Though, surprisingly even with the weapon in front of her she wasn't scared or nervous. She was actually enjoying it.

"Aw, but Kyoya," She said with a pout, the boy pressed the tonfa closer."If I call you Hibari, it'll be like me calling Mama."

The boy glared at her harder and pressed the tonfa to her throat.

 _(The long hair girl looked in awe as she turned a page in the book she's holding. There was a drawing of a boy that looked eerily like the older version of the kid in front of her. The girl turned the page, the boy destroyed an army of what seemed like ice puppets. He had a bird with a weird hair style. The girl liked the boy, she was in awe, she smiles when she sees him. "Oh wow, Hibari is amazing!")_

Ignoring the sudden pain in her head, she kept beaming at the boy in front of her. Taking the arm that had the tonfa near her neck, she dragged the boy to her room. "C'mon Kyoya! You need to see our room!" The girl ran, and ignored the cringe coming from the boy.

* * *

Her teacher is a baby. She just stared at the baby in front of her and her cousin. The baby looks so much like her cousin, in fact he looks like if her cousin was a baby. Of course, if said cousin doesn't keep glaring at her and had a pacifier.

It's been two days since she met Kyoya, and ever since he found out that they shared a room, he kept glaring at her and would stay away. _(Hibari hates crowding, he would attack people. Not for the first time, Alessandra ignored the voice. )_

The baby _(He's not a baby, he's one of the rainbow. Hibari is one of the clam. Her head would supply)_ looked like a calmer version of her cousin, but had a long braid. He was dressed in what seemed to be a red Chinese clothing.

"Hello, my name is Fon. I will be teaching the both of you for the next couple of months."

He's even more polite than them both!

 _Then again…_ Alessandra glanced at her cousin that kept a neutral expression. _Anyone can be more polite than him if they tried…_

The baby- Fon, glanced at Kyoya. "Ah, I see you have a weapon already."

"Hn."

"You don't seem to have a weapon?" He said when he finally took a look at her.

"You don't have it too," She replied, her brows knitted in confusion, as she pointed her slightly chubby fingers at him. The baby in front of her didn't have a weapon, so is it really important?

Fon chuckled, "I suppose you are right. Very well, since this is our first meeting, I will gauge both of your strength. Come, both of you attack me." He finished with a smile.

Much to her surprise, her cousin immediately sprung into action and attacked.

* * *

Fon looked at both of the children in front of her. One just turned six years old, while the other was four. Though he could clearly see the potential of the boy- those weapons were not just for show if what his father said was true- he was actually more interested on the girl.

He heard the stories from her mother, a child– an infant that was able to understand English, even though she never learned the language. A child that showed knowledge she shouldn't have, such as answering problems that she shouldn't even understand, a child that express emotions differently than most children her age.

He was intrigued when he heard about it, so he visited her when she was playing in a park.

 _A child playing alone, nearby a Mafioso looking at her. The kids called her weird, they were talking about a TV show and she said it was stupid. However, she didn't look sad. Playing near the swings, he saw her climbing the swing sets. In fact, she seemed happier now that the kids were away from her Fon noted. She would fall a couple of times, but she kept doing it anyways. Once she was bored, she begins to walk around and talk to adults nearby._

 _What Fon could clearly see is the fact that she would stay clear of cars. Not any other vehicles, just cars._

He wanted to see if she also had a weird affinity to fighting as she does with everything else. So he told them both to attack him, to gauge both of their current strength.

"-Come, both of you attack me." He said, and the boy immediately jumped to attack him.

 _So he knows how to use those tonfas._ He thought as he sidestepped, and the boy followed up with using his free hand to launch an attack, which he blocked with his right hand, his left hand bent and placed behind the right hand as support. _He's stronger than most children his age._

He glanced around the room and saw the girl next to him, in a form that he was familiar with –kickboxing- and she gave a low kick at his left waist, which he purposely left unguarded.

He let her hit him, and he was pushed a couple of inches back.

 _So it seems she knows kickboxing. How surprising, since her mother mentioned she never has any prior experience in fighting…_ He smiled.

 _She was caught off guard, but was able to recover quickly. She also deliberately stayed behind, waiting for me to leave a spot unguarded before attacking. Though,_ he glanced at his waist that received the blow _her attack isn't as strong as Kyoya, but for a normal child it is still quite impressive._

 _A boy that doesn't doubt himself, has a strong attack and seems to be a natural born fighter. As well as a girl that is cautious, and knows the right time and place to attack. Both are clearly very impressive for their age, how terrifying…_

But he didn't expect what happened next.

"Ow! Kyoya! What was that for?" Alessandra whined as she held her waist- it seemed Kyoya had hit her.

"Herbivore, don't get in my fight."

"Oh c'mon, it's not as if you're strong enough to actually defeat him."

Apparently she didn't mean to said that as her face immediately turn into one of shock. Meanwhile, the boy scowled, glaring even fiercer than ever before- which made the girl flinch. He lifted his tonfa at her and dashed in. The girl started running from the boy, running around the boy, which made the boy miss his attacks and landed them on the nearby table and walls.

"W-Wait Kyoya! I didn't mean it really! It just slipped out. But it's not exactly wrong you know?"

That was the wrong thing to say, both Fon and Alessandra thought as the atmosphere around the boy grew heavier, and he dashed at the girl even faster than before.

"Waah, wait, I give! I give! Ow! Stop hitting me! Ow! Kyoya, I'm sorry 'kay!"

Fon chuckled, though they were clearly talented, they still had ways to go before they could fight properly. He slowly moved towards them to break up the fight, where Alessandra had begin to fight back, kicking Kyoya's stomach and biting his hands.

 _A ferocious boy with great talent, and a mysterious girl with experiences she shouldn't have. This will be an interesting time for sure…_

* * *

 **Alessandra is born on November 1, She is a year and a half younger than Hibari (Whose birthday is May 5). Currently the date of when Hibari first met Alessandra is May 10.**

 **So the ages would be (If we're talking from the start of the series where Tsuna is 13):**

 **Lambo: 5 (May 28th)**

 **Tsuna: 13 (October 14th) – turns 14**

 **Chrome: 13 (December 5th)**

 **Gokudera: 14 (September 14th)**

 **Yamamoto: 14 (April 24th)**

 **Ryohei: 14 (August 26th) – turns 15**

 **Mukuro: 15 (June 9th)**

 **Hibari: 16 (May 5th)**

 **Alessandra: 14 (November 1st) – turns 15**

 **I don't remember Hibari's age ever being specified, but in the CD Drama, apparently he was already attending Nanimori Middle School when Ryohei first came there, so I think he may be older than the other characters, that's why he is 16. Alessandra is a year and a half younger, so by the time he turns 16, she's still 14.**

 **I'm trying to make a timeline of the events, and to be honest it's kinda annoying since I can't exactly find calendars in Tsuna's room that would tell me of the dates…**

 **So, I'm pretty sure Vongola was set up around 170 years before the start of the series (around 1830s), since Italy was unified around the year 1860s, which would explain Asari's presence as a guardian and explain how a foreigner like Giotto could have moved to Japan.**

 **There was that chapter where they celebrate Tsuna's birthday along with Reborn's (Chapter 22), during the Daily Life Arc. Since it's already chapter 22 of the manga, I assume it has already been a few months since Reborn arrives to Tsuna's house.**

 **I assume that the start of the manga would probably be a month or two after the beginning of the school year (Japanese school starts on April). Let's say that since Tsuna's mom got a call saying that Tsuna went home in the middle of the day 'again' (Chapter 1), that it's been 2 months. Because I doubt Tsuna would skip school in the first month of school because Japanese school tend to be strict about the number of absence. (My brother's school in Japan counts the number of absences using the hours of school and not the days, so I'm not sure how Nanimori Middle School calculate it.)**

 **So let's assume that it's late June, meaning that Gokudera would appear a few days after that, let's say that Reborn came during 15th June, that means Gokudera must've come around the 20-25th of June, Yamamoto's and Lambo's introduction happened a few days after that so I assumed it's around late June to early July.**

 **There is a New Years chapter (Chapter 31) so Dino's introduction is late into the year, probably late November to early December. Chapter 36 is the Valentine's Day (which mean it's February), and chapter 43 shows that they're looking at Sakura flowers (so it's around April), chapter 44 shows the beginning of Tsuna's second year, and then chapter 58 had the Summer Festival, meaning it's probably around June/July. So I think that the Kokuyo Arc starts around August or September. Meaning that Tsuna's birthday is probably around the Varia Arc, which starts at probably the middle of October and ends near the end. The Future arc starts a few days after that.**

 **If my timeline's correct, that means that Tsuna's already 15 years old by the time of the Varia Arc, so the other's should've had their birthdays too.**

 **And I'll end my timeline analysis there, I still haven't figure everything out, but that's pretty much the outline of the timeline. Sorry to ramble on and on ^^"…**

 **As for the reason as to why I made Hibari related to Alessandra, is because Hibari is my second favorite character (The first is Enma), and I want to write Alessandra being close to him. However, I don't want her to be a love interest to anyone, and I can't see Hibari being close to anyone unless they've known him for a long time, or unless they're related in some ways. (Of course, he could also be interested strength-wise, but as you can see Alessandra is not exactly the strongest). I also made Fon related to Hibari (and to an extent Alessandra) is because: 1. They look too similar to not be related; 2. In Haru Haru interview 28 (Volume 31), when asked whether they are related or not, Fon answered that Hibari would be mad if he were to reveal their relationship. But he never denied the accusation; 3. And finally, during the Arcobaleno arc, I thought Hibari spoke to Fon with some sort of respect (The dialogue "Hey… a word, if I may").**

 **Anyways, I wasn't expecting to get any reviews, so getting 3 reviews was the highlight of the day for me. I also didn't expect people to favorite and follow this story, so I feel really happy.**

 **Thanks for those that Followed: Hyacinth97, KnightAngelSupreme, Madam3Mayh3m, MinatoLover1, and SkullMuffinGirl.**

 **Thanks for those that Favorite: Al890, CrowsMelody, Hyacinth97, PyroKitsune, Samsara Amaranth, SkullMuffinGirl, and kanna-yamamoto.**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **Hyacinth97: Thanks for reading! I'm trying to make her adjust to the world a little differently than most fics, so I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^**

 **Madam3Mayh3m: I'll try to make a schedule for this fic! Thanks for reading!**

 **SkullMuffinGirl: Thanks! I'll try to show just how much difference she could make, and I'm glad you found the interactions entertaining!**

 **I already wrote around half of the third chapter, I'll try to post it once I'm done with it. However, after that I'll make a schedule on when I will update, because school will start and I won't have as much time. I'm thinking maybe once a week (maybe during weekends). I'll try to make the chapters longer. Enough of this long Author's Note (oh wow, almost a thousand words), hope you enjoy the fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

"Kickboxing, Aikido, and Karate… _"_ Aldo muttered, the news both gratified and horrified him. On one hand, he was glad that Alessandra's weird knowledge extended to fighting as well. It meant that if she were attacked, she would at least know how to defend herself. But still…

"Yes, however from the tests I conducted, it seems she only knew the very basics of them."

Aldo secretly hoped that she didn't know this one thing. She could know everything about this world, she could know their jobs, and he would be fine with it. But knowing that she knew fighting- even if it was only the very basics of it, terrified him.

A small portion of his mind had tried to convince him that she knew all this stuff from books, maybe the subordinates that were tasked to guard her watched some scary movie and they became the inspirations for her art. Maybe she read some of his books, or his wife's books. Maybe she learned to understand English from his subordinates or from the park she often visited. He actually started to believe that fraction of his mind, but this revelation shattered that theory.

He knew for a fact that no one had taught her how to fight, he specifically ordered his subordinates to not teach her that. He glanced at his wife, seeing the surprised but pleasant face on her face confirmed his thoughts that she didn't taught her. And he knew, that even if she were to watch tens of fighting movies, she shouldn't know how to properly fight without it being taught to her.

It confirmed him of something, that whatever she was, she was dangerous. Especially if their last conversation was anything to go by.

" _Hey, Papa?" Alessandra began, she sat on the sofa_

 _sounding unsure, as if she's debating with herself. Aldo tended the bruises she got during Fon's test, but he suspects that most of the wounds came from the boy that is currently sleeping in the upstairs' room. It was one of the rare days where he got off work early, he went home only to find his daughter on the couch with bruises coming from what she called 'three hours of unfair test'._

" _What is it sweetheart?" Aldo smiled patiently. This is the kind of Alessandra he liked best. The unsure one, one that looks at him with confusion. It shows him that she is not some inhuman being, that she's still a child despite all her quirks._

" _What are the rainbow? And the clam too?" At that he froze, and stared at child in front of her in fear._

 _Rainbow… Clam… If it were anything else, he wouldn't be panicking as hard. However those two words hit too close to home for him._

 _Arcobaleno and Vongola. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what the Arcobaleno are. It would be hard not too since his wife's relative is one, and there is also the fact that the Young Lion of the Vongola also worked with one. He knew that they were powerful people that had the appearance of a baby, and that they had pacifiers that correlates with their flames._

 _But Vongola, the fact that his daughter knows something he's been trying so hard to keep from her. He even made sure to not say the word, even in another language, fearing that she would understand what he was saying._

 _Well so much for that.._

" _Where did you hear those words?" He asked, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

" _When I see Master-" Ah yes, he forgot that she took it upon herself to call him 'Master' since Kyoya wouldn't "-I thought that he was one of the rainbow."_

 _That was… not what he was expecting. He expected her to say that she overheard it from one of his subordinate, or maybe Fon told her. But to think that she knew from the moment she saw her tutor, it unnerved him._

" _Papa, are you okay?"_

" _Oh, I'm fine."_

To think that not only was she able to recognize an Arcobaleno, but she knew how to fight. He was convinced now. He didn't want to do it, but he was going to take this problem to the Ninth.

But that raised the question.

 _Who's the clam that she thought of?_

* * *

Unlike her husband, Kiyoko was perfectly content with the knowledge of her daughter knowing how to fight. This meant that it wouldn't be too difficult for Alessandra to learn to fight.

Good timing too, since the tension between the Arma Famiglia and Vongola had been rising.

"I suppose that training her won't be too arduous?" She asked while her husband was too deep into thought to actually follow the conversation. Considering that Alessandra already know of the basics of not one, but three martial arts, it shouldn't be too long before she becomes a proficient fighter.

"Yes, however I suggest that she takes up a different fighting style altogether." Fon stated, sipping the tea she had brewed for the current people occupying the table.

Kiyoko didn't reply anything back, just stared back at Fon with a raised eyebrow.

"It is true that she could catch them off guard, if she were to suddenly change styles in the middle of battle. However, as I said, she only knows the very basics, and it would not be any difficult to defeat her. If she is able to master them, then she could be a formidable foe, however it wouldn't fit her at all. I'm sure you have noticed it too?"

It took some time for Kiyoko to understand what he meant, but once she did, it was easy to see where he was coming from. From what she's seen, she tends to keep a certain distance between her and other people. Though, it seems that family members were exempted from this- if her actions with Kyoya were any indications. Even her subordinates' report stated that she would keep a distance from other people, the adults she talked to, and even before she was labeled an outcast by the other children, she would still keep a distance from them.

"Unlike Kyoya, who immediately attacks and is not afraid to get close, she always makes sure to stay away from me. In fact, I was always the one to engage in the fight, and had to attack first. Of course, she would try to counter attack, though she would immediately make sure there is a distance between us. She's too afraid to get close," Fon elaborated.

Kiyoko nodded in understanding, it would be a terrible match up for Alessandra. _It would be better for her to fight with a weapon_ , Kiyoko thought.

"Do you suggest she has a weapon?"

Fon nodded his head, "Yes, I have a few choices in mind. However I need to observe her more to see what would be the best fit."

Kiyoko agreed, the pleased expression had returned to her face.

* * *

While the adults _("Master's a baby, why do I think of him as an adult? Hey Kyoya, do you know why?" If looks could kill, the annoying herbivore would be long dead.)_ were discussing downstairs, Hibari was trying to take a nap after leaving the baby and the herbivore. Emphasize on trying.

He actually had a decent quiet time for himself, for four hours, before the herbivore loudly opened the door and unceremoniously plopping herself to her bed.

Hibari had a bad few days. His parents sent him away to Italy to train, and he was perfectly content with that. His aunt was not an annoying herbivore, and her husband- while annoyingly cheerful- was tolerable. But the annoying herbivore that is his cousin, it even irks him to acknowledge that they're related.

He heard from his father that his cousin was a genius, smarter than most children, and was also mature. But what he got was an annoying child- who insists on calling him Kyoya, clings to him on many occasions, who's not affected by his glare, and keeps interrupting his sleep with either waking up screaming and throwing a tantrum, or kept him up by perpetual nonsense _("Hey Kyoya, do fruits have feelings? Are they secretly screaming when we eat them?" "Herbivore, shut up")._

He was going to bite his father to death the next time they meet.

He glanced at the annoying herbivore that was sprawled on the bed quite far to his. Even he had to begrudgingly admit that as annoying as she was, she was not as bad as he first thought.

 _When he saw the baby in front of him, he immediately knew. The baby wasn't a herbivore, he was strong. His hands itching to fight. When the baby told them to attack him, he leapt in to attack him. When his first attack missed, he threw a second attack, which the baby blocked with his hand. About to follow up with another attack, he was surprised to see the herbivore near him. She was in a fighting stance- with an uncharacteristic emotionless face and narrowed eyes- as she connected a kick to the baby's waist, sending him back. His eyes widened slightly, though no one noticed it_ (he would later deny that it was a slight hint of respect). _So the annoying herbivore did know how to fight. But to steal his prey… Hibari connected his tonfa to the herbivore's waist. "Ow! Kyoya! What was that for?"_

The herbivore was still annoying, but she was able to fight. He could respect that, at least she was not like the other herbivores that would only cry. But she was still annoying, that would never change, even if there was a tiny hint of respect.

"Hey, Kyoya. We should sneak out and listen to them!"

And that respect was quickly changed into irritation. He only glared at her, his position on the bed not changing at all.

"Seriously, don't you want to hear about them talking about how great we are?"

He's not even going to give her any reply.

"At least you can follow me for attacking me."

"Herbivore, shut up."

"You know, you've been telling me that since we've met. Could it be that you only know those words?"

He didn't threw his tonfa at her, really he didn't. The herbivore just decided to leave the room on her own volition and his tonfa followed her because she has the ability to attract dangerous metal objects near her. He didn't attack her.

He sighed and went back to trying to sleep. This will be a long two months…

* * *

Alessandra was bored. Her body was sore, and she would rather lay down on her bed and read a book. Or talk to her cousin. But her cousin didn't like to talk, and her dad started acting weirdly after the talk they had while he was tending her bruises. So she decided to eavesdrop on the adults, she even generously offered her cousin to follow her.

Of course it ended up with him throwing that metal stick that he loves so much, but at least she was nice enough to offer.

She carefully walked down the stairs, slowly as to not make any noises. It was really hard to do, the bruises hurts when she moved. Those three hours of Master testing her was tiring. Even though she had an hour to rest as her dad tended to her bruises, she was still tired. But she can't help it, she wants to hear what they were talking about. Her mind buzzed with excitement at the thoughts of them talking about her.

She would admit that she was proud of herself, even though the voice in her head told her that Master had been holding back. She was able to handle three hours of tests. Heck, she didn't even know she could do that, she usually gets tired after a 10 minute run!

The small voice she grew to accustomed to ignore told her that it was adrenaline.

However, she can't help but be grateful to the voice. The voice told her where and when to attack, and she came to understood that she could trust the voice.

She got of the last set of steps and went to press herself to the wall near the kitchen walls, trying to listen in to what the adults were saying.

"- Kyoya, who immediately attacks and is not afraid to get close, she always makes sure to stay away from me. In fact, I was always the one to engage in the fight, and had to attack first. Of course, she would try to counter attack, though she would immediately make sure there is a distance between us. She's too afraid to get close."

She gave herself a thumbs-up, smiling a victorious grin to herself as she listened to what Master was saying about her, conveniently ignoring the last part of his statement. She kept quiet and listened to the conversation.

"Do you suggest she has a weapon?"

She paused, her smile dropping. A weapon? Sure, a weapon would be cool, but Master didn't have a weapon. The voice in her head sounded slightly annoyed _("It would be annoying to have to carry a weapon all the time…")._

"Yes, I have a few choices in mind. However I need to observe her more to see what would be the best fit."

At that she got slightly excited, she had this feeling that he was really strong, so she felt that she could trust on what he will give her. She leaned in slightly closer, to listen in more.

"Now, about Kyoya-" _Oh? They're talking about Kyoya now?_ She thought happily _Maybe Kyoya wouldn't be so angry at me if I told him what they said about him!_

"- He is clearly far stronger than her right now, there is no doubt about that. However, he doesn't think before attacking. Quite the opposite of Alessandra, really." So Kyoya was stronger than her… That didn't really surprise her, she knew he was stronger and had more experience. Didn't mean she couldn't be annoyed.

"There is also the problem of him attacking Alessandra. I think it will be best to train him separately to prevent any incidents from happening again-" At that Alessandra shuddered, thinking back at the feral boy attacking her. She tried to stay still, hoping that he would stop. But she got annoyed of waiting and quickly fought back.

"- and it would be best to teach him to be cooperative." She heard her Master finished, as silence follows, safe for the sipping of tea. She felt as if her mom was pleased, but she was kind of worried that her dad was quiet. He's been acting weird, did something happen? She thought he would be happy to hear that she was able to fight.

Clearly not.

"W-Well, Fon. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Her dad sounds shaken up, so something did happen after all.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must really leave. I have some matters back in the hotel, and Lichi wouldn't take it well if I left for a long time." _Lichi? What's a Lichi?_

"I see, well then. Let me open the door for you-" _Oh no._ Alessandra thought, panicking. She wouldn't have enough time to go back to her room, and from the shuffling she hears, she needs to hide quickly. She glanced around, trying to find a place to hide.

 _The bathroom!_ She thought as she dashed towards the bathroom. When she heard the muffled voices of her dad and Master talking, she flushed the toilet and went out.

Her dad looked at her with wide eyes, as if he was startled to see her there. But Master just looked at her with knowing, amused eyes.

 _He know_ s. The voice said, and she tried to think of an excuse.

"Alex? Why are you here?" Her dad looked way too tense, and his gaze was accusing. It was weird, but for some reason she felt calm. He didn't usually look at her like that, he usually looked at her with fondness or with fear. Not like this.

He never looked at her with distrust before. She felt like she should be scared, she knew that she should feel guilty for eavesdropping.

But weirdly enough, she didn't seem to care.

"I was using the bathroom," she stated, looking guileless. Technically speaking, she did 'use' the bathroom. She only flushed it, but technically that was 'using' the toilet.

"Why didn't you use the bathroom upstairs?"

"Kyoya was using it." The words slipped from her mouth without her permission. Though her dad looked as if he believed the lie. But Master looked at her with an expression that she can't pin down. But she understood that he knew. Master knew that she was lying and that she was eavesdropping. But once again, the strange calmness lingers.

"Master? Are you leaving?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Her dad's gaze still haven't left her, she was getting quite annoyed at it.

 _Why am I so annoyed? Maybe if I told him the truth…_

" _Don't"_ that was what the voice told her. _Well, it hasn't disappointed me so far…_ So she decided to follow the voice and kept quiet.

"Ah, yes. I will return tomorrow, we will begin training then. I hope you have a pleasant night." Master smiled at her, as her dad moved and opened the door for him.

Just like that, he was gone, leaving only her dad and her in the hallway, the sound of her mom putting down utensils were the only the noise in the tense silence, as her dad kept staring at her.

"Do you want me to call Kyoya down?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. That seemed to break whatever trance her dad was in, as he looked startled.

"Uh, yeah sure…"

She left quietly, walked up the stairs to call her cousin, hoping that he had calmed down.

 _That was… weird…_

* * *

Aldo watched the back of his child quietly. He was sure that she was eavesdropping on the conversation. While he was deep in thought, he didn't pay attention to his surrounding, however when he offered the dinner invitation to Fon, he could feel someone's presence.

When he found out it was Alessandra, he was surprised. But that quickly changed into suspicion when he remembered their last conversation. _Does she know something?_

When he questioned her, she replied calmly, and she did look innocent. But on his second question, there was this look in her eyes beneath the guiltless and confused look. It looked as if she was daring him to question her.

And that was enough for him to confirm his suspicion. She really was listening on the conversation, and he learned something too.

His daughter was a good actor.

"Hey Kiyoko?"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to tell the Ninth about Alessandra."

* * *

"Hey Kyoya! It's dinner time!" Hibari heard the annoying herbivore called him. He was trying to read a book he brought with him when he realized that it was dinner time soon and it would be pointless to sleep with the herbivore in the same house.

She slammed the door with the grace of a chicken _(How fitting for a herbivore)_ and trudges toward him, noticing his book. "Hey, what's that?"

His eye twitched at the proximity of the herbivore, closing his book and placing it on the bed. He inwardly sneered, it's not as if she understood Japanese anyways-If she did, he wouldn't need to speak in Italian-, so it would be useless to tell her.

"Hm? ねじまき鳥クロニクル ? What's nejimakitori? I know that the last word means chronicle, and 'tori' means bird right?" He whirled his head to face her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I thought you don't know Japanese?"

Her eyes looked at him in confusion, "That's Japanese?". Her head tilted to one side. He kept staring at her. This herbivore shouldn't know Japanese, he asked his parents and aunt. They said that she couldn't speak Japanese, that's why he had to learn Italian. Looks like they were lying.

Until he remembered what the cheerful herbivore said when he drove him to the house

" _Hey, look. I know that she can be weird. Sometimes she'll know something she shouldn't and is able to do what most children can't. But she's a nice kid!"_

There were also some of the things she said the night he arrived.

" _Hey Kyoya, do you have a pet bird? Because I keep having these weird dreams of you with a bird. Then again, this voice in my head kept telling me that your name means skylark, so-" "Herbivore, shut up."_

So this is what they were talking about. He eyed her cautiously, as she opened the book and read it out loud. She was able to read the hiragana and katakana, but wasn't able to read kanji. Though she seemed to understand some of it.

Then she looked at him, with the same uncharacteristic look she had during the test. "Hey Kyoya, let's make a deal. As long as you teach me Japanese, I'll be quiet around you."

He just stared at her questioningly, as if asking 'why should I?', but he was actually considering it. The prospect of her being quiet was too appealing.

So he asked her why, and she looked confused for a second. Though not confused at Hibari, but looking confused as if she was asking to herself 'Why do I need to know Japanese?', but it was quickly replaced with a determined face.

"I just feel like I have to."

* * *

It was a week later when Alessandra was kidnapped.

It all began with Kyoya trying to attack her. No, actually it started a week ago since her dad kept giving her those judging looks. Since then, the relationship between Alessandra and her dad had been strained. Her mom was as distant as ever, and Kyoya still sent her glares, though it had lessened after the deal.

After the day of the testing, Alessandra's schedule that was once empty become hectic. On the morning, she would wake up early in the morning to train with Master- because Kyoya kept attacking her when she wakes him up. So Master compromised and decided that she would train in the morning, while Kyoya would train after her. Of course, she complained at first, but she got used to it quickly. Not that she had any choices.

Her mom had been pleasant to see that she was improving quickly. Master had told her so.

 _They were at the dinner table, Master accepting the dinner invitation. While Master and her mom was talking about their progress, Alessandra kept playing with Lichi- which got her a look of disapproval from her mother- and Kyoya calmly ate dinner, while listening to Master's report on them. Her dad didn't come home._

" _Alex-" Her Master had started calling her Alex, as she had ask. "- has improved greatly, her attacks are stronger, and she is not as wary when attacking as before. In fact she started attacking first." Master said, both him and her mom looked pleased at the progress, while Kyoya still quietly ate his food. He actually knew how much she had improved, as she was able to retaliate attacks from him- while he was still clearly stronger, but she was catching up. In fact, sometimes before dinner, Kyoya would ask for a spar, since it was one of the few ways to shut her up. "In fact, I've figure out the perfect weapon for her." Master stated, gaining the attention of everyone, propping him to continue, "it will be a-"_

During her free times, Kyoya would teach her Japanese, wanting to make use of the deal and keep her as quiet as possible. He was pleased that she already knew the basics, in fact she already knew how to make formal and informal sentences, how to convert the verbs, and how to read basic Japanese. It meant that teaching her wouldn't be as strenuous. Of course, he also found out that she can read absolutely no kanji, which annoyed him and promptly led him to attack her when she makes the silliest mistakes.

Of course, after the frequent lessons during their free time- the breaks Master gives, the two hour break they have to patch up before dinner, and the time after dinner until Kyoya deemed it time to sleep- her Japanese was better, and they started talking to each other in Japanese instead in Italian. Her dad didn't say anything about it, but her mom approved of it.

That day shouldn't have been too different than normal. Master decided to give them a day off, he needed to do some errands, and resting the body once in a while isn't bad he said. The real start of the problem was there.

Kyoya wanted to spend the day sleeping- apparently something he wanted to do in quite a while- but Alessandra didn't allow it, and annoyed Kyoya. _("Our deal only said when you're teaching me remember? You're not exactly teaching me right now.")_

Alessandra wanted to learn more Japanese, the voice told her it would be important, and she needed to learn Japanese. Even if she didn't spend the day learning Japanese, she wanted to do something.

Her mom and dad was out, working, so it was only the two of them in the house. She had no one to talk to except for Kyoya, but then he attacked her and locked her out of their own room, so she was left alone.

That was when she noticed it, the usual weird men in suits aren't there. Back then, they would babysat her, but after Master started tutoring them, they didn't babysat her anymore. Rather they decided to stand in the yard or around the house until one of her parents arrives and they would leave. But they weren't there that day.

So she decided to sneak out of the house. So she took one of her mom's Japanese children's book (apparently, she was going to teach her Japanese when she gets older. So she was prepared.), along with her money, and left.

She put her hand inside her pocket, making sure she still had her money. Back then, before Master arrived, she would receive pocket money from her parents, in case she were to go outside. She was glad that she rarely use the money.

It felt better to walk to the park without the usual weird men. The weird men would usually glare and be very cautious of everything, but this was calm and peaceful. Thankfully, the park wasn't all that far, and having frequently visited it, she knew the way there and back like the back of her hand.

On the park, she sat on the swings, it being her favorite place, and read the book. She got too absorbed in reading the book, that she didn't pay attention to her surrounding. Not that she thought she needed to, the place was weirdly empty, safe for the few kids playing far away from her.

That was her first mistake.

She didn't notice when a man in a suit stood in front of her. Looking back and forth between her and a piece of paper in his hand. When she finally noticed, she decided to ignore him. _Probably someone looking for directions or something_ she thought, as she returned to read the book.

That was her second mistake.

The man looked around and motioning his head towards her. In retrospect, she should've listened to the voice that noted that _it looked like he's giving some sort of signal._ But she didn't, and she was surrounded.

"Uh… can I help you?" Alessandra asked, uncertainty lacing her voice. Though, her face quickly transformed into one of panic when one of the man held her hands and easily lift her up. Her book fell down unceremoniously, as she trashed around, kicking her legs in an attempt to hopefully kick the men. She was too panicked, she kept thrashing around, failing to follow the voice telling her to _Stay calm and use Master's teaching._

"Stop squirming you brat!" The man holding her was holding her at an arm's length, and she was thrashing hard enough that he almost lost his grip on her. Another man stepped up and held up a rope, _trying to tie me up_ she figured.

"Damn it, she's a fighter. What should we do?" The man with the rope grunts as he rubbed his cheeks, which got kicked by Alessandra's thrashing. The first guy that originally gave the signal just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just drug her and get going!"

 _No-_

"Yes sir!"

 _No, go away_

She saw a man taking a syringe from a bag and walked slowly towards her.

"Hold still," He muttered and plunged the syringe into her. She started to squirm more, panicking more than ever. Until she started to slowly lose control over her muscles, and thrashing became impossible. She felt drowsiness wash over her, and darkness took her. But not before she heard, "Don't blame this on us kid, blame your parents for messing with the Arma Famiglia."

* * *

Kiyoko is not someone who anyone wants to mess with. Not only was she the leader of Vongola's Intelligence Department, but she was also quite the strong opponent. Her cool-head had allowed her to stay calm in most situation, and allow her to assess the situation. She is not someone who is easily fazed by anything, even if she were, she wouldn't panic.

However this was different.

She returned home later than usual, but she wasn't worried. The guards that were her husband's subordinate were capable of taking care of two children, they should be fine.

But she found no guards stationed at the house, not only that her daughter was missing. She searched around to house, and found no traces of her. Her mind raced, thinking of possible scenarios, but between the tensions of the Vongola Famiglia and the Arma Famiglia had been higher than they were before. Her husband had been stressed due to the prolonged time he needed to infiltrate and gather information, and the lack of a guard didn't calm her down.

She opened the door to the children's room, only an annoyed Kyoya and a bed that was way too tidy. "Kyoya, where's Alessandra?" She asked, panic started to wash over her.

"The herbivore left."

"Was there anyone with her when she left?"

Kyoya just shook his head, and immediately she understood what likely happened. She quickly took out her phone and called a number that was all too familiar.

The person on the other line took two rings to answer, "Kiyoko? What happened?"

"She's missing," she growled at the phone.

"Huh?"

"Alessandra's missing."

* * *

 **Thanks for those that Followed: Dragon dancer of the storm, Krenaya, Kronus18, Peristeria, Redjadeelric, ShiroHeavenfall, XYukichix, emma loves it, immortalblossom, nanoidManicist, .mercado, plsdonthurtme, and poyochan.**

 **Thanks for those that Favorite: Akg36, Hakuryuu096, Madam3Mayh3m, Peristeria, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Sc0ttSpencer, ShiroHeavenfall, Thereaper123, ZombieAlex200, emma loves it, icemermaid, nanoidManicist, and .mercado**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **GuestEtha : Hope this chapter answers your question. Alessandra will be having a weapon, and I'm currently setting this training scene for future events. I'm just using the whole unarmed martial arts to establish some changes in future characters.**

 **Hyacinth97 : I'm really glad you're enjoying this ^-^! Hopefully this chapter showed you something about her current family problems. Thank you for reading!**

 **Madam3Mayh3m : Thank you for reading! Don't worry, I won't abandon this fic, not since I've got most things planned out. I think I'll manage a once a week schedule, but if I can't I'll post an extra long chapter.**

 **fiddlesticks : Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh wow, this was a long chapter ^^"… I actually didn't expect it to turn out this long, and wanted to instead turn it into two chapters. But y'know what, school's starting and I don't know when I'll be able to update so here's an extra long chapter in case I can't update this weekend. I feel like if I were to update every weekend, it would be roughly this length (it might be longer). I would probably wrap this 'Prologue' Arc in two to three chapters, then we will go into the start of the series with Reborn barging into Tsuna's life.**

 **So I have been planning the whole kidnapping thing for a while, but I didn't exactly know how I should go about it. I hoped it turn out well.**

 **Yeah, so basically here we see how this whole thing is affecting Alessandra's family. Also we get to see how Alessandra is slowly (but not surely) making her way into Hibari's 'I hate you but I slightly respect you' list.**

 **Next chapter, we will have more development on Alessandra's character, and see more from Hibari's perspective, I just hope I can get it right. I wanted Hibari to call Kiyoko 'Herbivore', because I feel like he would even call family members that. But it would be confusing to write if I call everyone Herbivore while writing from Hibari's perspective. I also thought it would be weird for Kiyoko to call Hibari, well… Hibari, since it is also her last name. Btw, the Arma Famiglia is some random name I came up with, I'll just use them to set up the base for future scenarios.**

 **I also tried drawing what Alessandra looks like, I tried to draw using Amano Akira's style. As you can see, I kind of failed… Oh well, what's done is done. I'm not sure if the fourth chapter will be done by this weekend, but I'll try (I already wrote half of it while I was at the cinema with my friend waiting for a movie- btw I really enjoyed Spider-Man Homecoming). I think I will manage to finish it, please underline that 'I think'. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

Alessandra knew that she should be scared. She's tied up to a chair in a room, she doesn't know where she is, and there are scary looking men by the door. But she never felt any fear. Sure, she went through a myriad of emotions- alarm, anxiety, uneasiness, even vexation- but never fear. Maybe it was the voice inside telling her that _everyone back at home will notice_ , that _you don't need to worry because no one is going to kill a four-year old kid, if they wanted you dead then you have no reason being alive right now._

She finds herself listening to that voice, not because it's saying logical things, but because she feels calm listening to it. At first she thought it was weird, but in the past few days she got used to it, in fact she started to think that it would be better to trust it. Truth be told, she thought it sounded familiar. Like an old friend of sorts.

The sound of the door broke Alessandra out of her musing. She watched as the men shamble about and bowed in respect at the figure that came in. It was a tan boy, with short curly red hair, wearing an orange shirt and black pants and some sort of device strapped to his arm. He was smiling at the men, until his gaze met the girl tied up to a chair.

Green eyes met gray, one wide with incredulity while the other in wonder. His eyes quickly narrowed and he looked at the men in disappointment, causing them to shuffle their feet.

"You actually kidnapped her?! What were you thinking, she's just a kid!" He yelled, bewildered.

"Young Master, this is what your father wante-"

"Zip it, she's like what? Four? Five? You can't just kidnap a girl and tie her up!" He strode across the room to where she is, and everyone was shocked seeing what happened.

He took out an object _("A pocket knife," her mind supplied.)_ , cut the rope, and proceed to carry her.

"Young Master! Your father's orders were to-"

"Yeah yeah, kidnap the girl, make the Hidden Eye of the Vongola go to the Vongola Nono, and whatever." He waved his arm in a dismissing manner.

"She's a toddler! A. Toddler." He said, before carrying her out.

"Sheesh… I told Father to discuss it calmly but nooo," the boy said, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes, as he walked through the long hallway carrying the girl in his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure she's kidnapped?" Aldo asked, for what seemed to be like the third time. He would usually be worried, most likely panicking. But between having to trail after Arma Famiglia's higher up for days in a row, with only having a few hours to rest in between, the whole problem with Alessandra, and trying to get an audience with the Ninth, he's too stressed to deal with a kidnapping.

 _Knowing her, she would probably suddenly knew how to break out._ He thought bitterly, truthfully he was tired. He doesn't know whether she was doing it on purpose or not, but he just wants her to come clean, he was tired of dealing with her.

He really tried his best to treat her like a normal child, really he did. But he's on his rope's end, and frankly he doesn't have the patience left. He just couldn't see how his wife still took it all no questions ask- and for that matter, he couldn't understand how everyone acted like this was normal.

He did feel guilty, it was his fault that he forgot to send in his subordinates. That was the whole cause of this, if he wasn't so stupid and sent a guy, this wouldn't happen. _At least not now._

Kiyoko just sent him a glare, he reviewed the recent events while massaging his temples. So his daughter got bored, decided to annoy her cousin, gets locked out of her room, realized there are no guards and decided to sneak out. Of course, normally he wouldn't think that she was kidnapped.

Unless you factor in the fact that she left in the morning, and it is now near midnight. Yeah, he could see where his wife is coming from. "Are you sure she didn't get lost or anything? We haven't received any demands!"

The glare got harsher, and he decided to shut up instead. The boy- Hibari, walks in, with a book tugged in his hand. He decided to help out, which surprised Aldo. After all, he would attack her every day, why would he help? Then he remembered that they've been spending time with each other, and he hasn't attack her as often. _Maybe that's why… He got bored without her around…_

"Kyoya, what's that?" His wife asked. He just grunted and handed the book to Aldo. It was a children's book, written in Japanese. It was quite dirty, and there was a rumpled note in it.

'We got your daughter, follow the demands below if you want to see her with her head on.'

 _Well, looks like she was kidnapped after all._ He thought, guilt starting to build up. He glanced at his wife, who return the look and he understood what she was trying to say.

' _Call the Ninth.'_

* * *

Hibari wouldn't usually join in some silly search like this, the herbivore was annoying. He should be glad to be rid of the annoying herbivore, but – as much as he doesn't want to admit it- it was entertaining to have a herbivore that fights back. It doesn't have to do with the fact that he's started to get interested in her nonsensical ramblings, no matter how close those description fit him, those ramblings were just that. Nonsense.

So, as much as he loathes it, he knew it was partially his fault. He was the one to lock her out, but that was her fault. She only had herself to blame for getting captured.

So he decided to look around the house, finding nothing that could relate to the herbivore's location. So he decided to search a larger area, around the neighborhood.

The herbivore's parents had left to search places that the herbivore frequented, and had called some men to look for her.

Hibari was not blind, he knew that they were in the mafia. The fact that all the herbivores that guard the house wore the same crest on their suits didn't help them hide it either. He wonders how the herbivore hadn't figure it out by now, but this was the same herbivore that wakes up at night and said that he will lose to a pineapple when he is 16 years old.

It didn't take long for him to finish searching the area, finding nothing like usual. Until he saw a man dropped a book near the herbivore's house. He tried to chase the man, but he was already gone. He picked up the book, it was a Japanese children's book, it had some dirt in it, and the pages were wrinkled. Inside was a note.

'We got your daughter, follow the demands below if you want to see her with her head on.'

He immediately understood the threat and read the demands listed below.

'Release the men that you capture, alive.

Do not attack the Arma Famiglia. The people looking after her do not particularly like you, so please follow our demands. Failing to do so will result in your daughter being beheaded. Try to outsmart us will lead to your daughter's death, follow our instruction and you stand a 100% chance of getting her back.

Tell Nono to meet the Arma Famiglia's Terzo alone in two days, in the location below:'

Hibari stopped reading at that point. It would be useless, since he was in an unfamiliar location. So he brought the book to the herbivore's parents.

"Kyoya, what's that?" His aunt asked, he handed the book to the cheerful herbivore with a grunt. He knew that the herbivore had been questioning the possibility of the annoying herbivore being kidnapped. This should clear his doubts. It did. The pair shared a glance, the cheerful herbivore took out his phone and dialed a number. He then spoke in Italian that was too fast for Hibari to follow. His aunt was also preoccupied, taking out her own phone and calling a few numbers of her own. Before talking to the person on the other line, she looked at him in the eye and ordered him in Japanese, "Kyoya, go home. We'll handle it from here."

Hibari said nothing, slowly turned around and left, taking strides to go back to the house. But he wasn't going back to the house. He didn't listen to herbivores after all.

Instead, he went past the house.

* * *

Alessandra playing with the boy that let her go. He was talkative and dramatic. In the time she knew him, he already told her his name, age, hobby, and probably his life secrets too. She never met a guy this loquacious before.

 _Oh wow… I think I know how Kyoya feels…_

In fact, _he was still talking._ "-like, I know leading a crime syndicate is probably really hard. Between your men getting killed, assassination attempts, making sure to have a heir, and everything else. But seriously! I told him to, 'maybe drop the threats, and go sit down to have a chat. Make a deal or something'. But no, after all, I'm only 17 years old, what do I know? It's not like I've-"

 _And he keeps going… I wonder how long will it take for him to run out of things to say?_

"-Anyways, enough about me!" He stopped, abruptly. He looked at her, who was currently surrounded by dolls and toys because 'I always wanted a little sister, besides a kid should play with toys', and she was on his bed, him seating quite near her. All this time, he was brushing her hair, while he handed her toys and kept talking.

"So, what's your name?"

"Alessandra." She replied, her voice flat as a cardboard. Honestly, she can't believe what's happening. First she was kidnapped, then she was surrounded by scary guys, now she was in a room with a vocal boy brushing her hair and treating her like a little sister. Like a _normal_ little girl.

Then again, she wasn't sure what was normal anymore. But she knew that this wasn't normal. Boys she met are like Kyoya, picking a fight with her and staying as far away as her. Not _this._ They shouldn't treat her like a doll.

"Heh, cool name. Did you know it means defender of men? Guess what the name Carlo means?"

"Uh-"

"Manly! Seriously, did Father just picked up a random word and decided 'oh hey, that would make a nice name haha!'? I'm sure I could-"

"Why am I here?" Alessandra asked curtly, not breaking eye contact with the boy. The boy's rambling stopped as he looked at her with eyes filled with confusion.

"You seriously don't know?" He asked, leaning even further into the bed and resting in the pile of pillows.

"Know what?"

"Your dad is the Hidden Eye of the Vongola! You should know this stuff considering your family's status!"

The name Vongola rang several bells in her head. _Vongola…_

 _The most powerful Mafia Famiglia._

 _One of the bloodiest Mafia Famiglia._

 _Holder of one of the Trinisette._

 _The Clam._

The voice in her head and the thoughts kept buzzing rapidly that she could only blink and try really hard to not clutch her head. It felt like her head was splitting apart, as more visions _("The most qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud. The young number two, Massimo, was drowned. The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bones." A baby wearing a suit explained, showing pictures to a boy who grimaced. "With this, I will become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola-" An injured man, with scars on his face bellowed, before he coughed blood- )_ appear, the voice in her mind just kept saying stuff that shehonestly _couldn't understand ("I WILL CREATE IT! A VONGOLA WHOSE NAME MAKES YOU TREMBLE" "Regardless of our internal strife, in times of crisis, when we are attacked by scumbags from the outside… We, the Vongola, are always as one" "We're taking back the 'sin'. This blood belongs to the Shimon Family.")._

The boy, apparently not as dull as he made himself appear, quickly notice the pain in the girl's face and got up to get some help.

Before a surprisingly firm grip held him in place. He whirled about and looked at the girl, the confused and pain was slowly replaced with a look he could only call determination.

Her face was still wrinkled in pain. She was starting to sweat, and he could feel that she was shaking. But she still looked into his eyes and demanded, "Tell me _everything_ you know about my family."

* * *

Hibari found the earlier man, he was itching to attack the herbivore for information. But Fon's words echoes in his head _("Hibari, you should try and not jump into a fight. Look at Alex, she manage to hurt you because she decided to be_ _ **patient** )_, so he decided to follow him into an empty alleyway instead.

He kept following the herbivore, even though he was close to attacking him a couple of times, and was greeted by more herbivores behind him. He stood his ground and glared at the herbivores that started to surround him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" "Oi, Antonio! How could you let a brat-" He glared harder on that particular herbivore. "-follow you? You getting' rusty or something?"

"Of course not!" The herbivore he had followed sneered, "Just thought we could capture him and use another leverage other than the other girl."

At that, he immediately dashed and attacked the herbivore's stomach. The pack of herbivores were caught off guard, and the one he attacked fell as he stood on his chest, he leaned in and pressed a tonfa at the herbivore's adam's apple. "Where is the annoying herbivore?"

That only got him a confused stare that made him growl. He heard footsteps and whirled towards the source, finding another herbivore lunging in with a pocket knife. He managed to dodge it, though he did got hit, and a cut was formed on his cheek- blood starting to flow out.

"Damn, the kid's a fighter. Didn't even notice the tonfas," The herbivore he attacked grunted as he stood up. Hibari took his time to count the number of herbivores around him. Disregarding the two herbivores, there were 4 more herbivores.

He smirked at the herbivores and wiped his cheek, "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Aldo was trying to calm himself down, panic and guilt eating him up. He ran as fast as he could to the Vongola base. The Ninth has just returned from Japan with the Young Lion, and was on one of the bases when he called them. He quickly explained the situation and they agreed to meet there.

 _Alessandra… please, just please, don't do anything stupid_

* * *

"I can't," Carlo replied, flinching at the sudden pity he felt for the girl. He couldn't think what it must felt for her. From the moment he was born, he had been in the whole Mafia business, he grew up _knowing_ and _being told_ about the ways of the mafia, so seeing the little girl in front of him left him confused on what to do.

On one hand, he could tell her because her parents were quite famous- and she would definitely get kidnapped again in the future, and not everyone would be as nice as him- but on the other hand, _she's four years old._

Mafia isn't a place for children, no matter who and where they come from.

"Please…" She begged, clutching his hands harder, the tone of her voice and the pained look _breaks_ his resolve. He looked away, unable to stand the look. He closed as his eyes as he explained, "Your mother is the leader of the intelligence department, and is one of the Vongola Ninth's advisors. Your father… He's the Hidden Eye of the Vongola…"

There were silence between the two, Carlo knew that she was waiting for him to continue. "He's…a famous man. He's known for his works…" He drawled. Really, he didn't want to be the one to explain this.

"What… does that have to do… with me?" He heard her ask between pained gasps, as her hand moved away from his hand.

"He killed many people for the Vongola. He's a spy, a good one at that. No one knew what he looked like or how to get revenge on him…Until you were born…"

He could just _feel_ the questioning stare directed from the girl. He sighed, he didn't want to explain this to the daughter of the man that murdered many of his father's men in the past two years.

"Someone gave away the information on you. The prodigy child of the Hidden Eye and the Ninth's advisor." He finished, biting the inside of his mouth. Unable to look at the girl, he quickly turned away and left, shouting the excuse, "I-I'm going to find a maid to help."

* * *

Aldo panted as he arrived on the meeting place. After verifying who he was and what he was there for, he immediately dashed into a room he was all too familiar with- The Vongola Meeting Room.

Opening the door with as much calmness as he could muster at that moment, he took a deep breath as he met the stares of the Ninth and his guardians as well as Sawada Iemitsu, the Young Lion of the Vongola.

"Aldo, please explain the situation from the beginning." The Ninth ordered, taking note of his current condition, out of breath and all but dry heaving from the running.

Aldo tried to calm himself down, he was in the presence of some of the important men in the Vongola Famiglia, it wouldn't well for anyone if he were to panic.

"My daughter- Alessandra, she is currently held hostage by the Arma Famiglia. This was found near my house." He explained concisely, handing the book and the note to Ninth's Mist Guardian, Bouche Croquant.

He read the note and showed it to the rest of the guardians, who quickly read the note and looked at the Ninth for orders. The Ninth frowned in contemplation, hand on his chin, and the Young Lion decides to jump in.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they capture her? On that matter, how did they find your relationship? As far as I know, no one outside Vongola and their closest allies know about you or your family."

Aldo sighed and shook his head, "It's a matter that I wanted to discuss with the Ninth when he returned. There have been rumors of someone from the Vongola selling information, however I couldn't investigate due to my current mission. As for how she was captured- she sneaked out of the house. I forgot to place a guard there, and she got captured."

"And do tell us exactly why we need to rescue her?" He heard the Cloud Guardian, Visconti. "From what we've heard, this is the fault of your negligence, and this note is clearly a trap. We can't go to a war just to save one child."

Aldo gritted his teeth, not because of the fact that the Cloud Guardian is dismissing him. But because it's all true, and he resented it.

The Young Lion tried to reason with the man, "Hey now, a child is no-"

"It's because Alessandra is dangerous." He cut, looking them each in the eye. He already told the Ninth, but he didn't know whether the Ninth discussed it with his other guardians or not.

The rest looks questioningly at him, that answers his questions. He sighed, something he had been doing often lately, _Explaining isn't going to be fun…_

"I've actually told the Ninth about this," He started, as he glanced at everyone present in the room. "But Alessandra is no normal girl."

He could feel the curious stares, asking him to continue.

"By the time she was two, she was already able to speak long sentences, she was able to _understand_ English and do mathematic problems even though _no one taught her how to do it._ "

"We have heard about that before, though I still don't see how this makes her dangerous, yes she is smart but how does that make her a threat in your eyes that you had to inform the Ninth?" The Storm Guardian, Coyote, this time.

"Recently, she started training with the Storm Arcobaleno. After the first day, she asked me what the _rainbow_ and the _clam_ -" At this, some stiffened, "are, even though no one ever said anything about them, she also immediately recognize who the Storm Arcobaleno is on first glance. That, along with the fact that she suddenly knew the basics of _three_ martial arts even though she's only _four_ and never fought in her life. And these _'visions'_ that she told my wife about a brunet that she calls the sky-" At this, the Young Lion stiffened, "makes it clear that whatever she is, she could prove to be a danger to the Famiglia." He finished.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable, but he would stay and convince them to safe Alessandra. He would make sure she's okay.

It seems that the Ninth has finally made a decision, as the hand from his chin grabbed Aldo and they both stared at each other, as the Ninth smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Aldo. We will safe her."

Aldo honestly couldn't help the wide grin forming on his face, the relief washing over him as he felt as if the burden on his back was lifted. It suddenly felt easier to breathe.

"Schnitten." The Rain Guardian turned to the Ninth, awaiting orders. "You and Brow Nie are to gather and prepare as much men as you think are needed to fight against the Arma Famiglia." The two men nodded and immediately left the room to fulfill the order.

"Visconti, Ganauche. Please prepare troops and send them to the location of the Arma Famiglia Bases." The two men all but ran out of the room after they heard the orders.

He looked at the remaining men in the room and instructed, "Come, it looks like we need to launch _that_ plan now."

Aldo felt the remaining guardians walked past him as he stood there, happy but dumbfounded . He couldn't believe this is all happening, they are going to a war, the Ninth was going to war with the Arma Famiglia. Just because Alessandra was kidnapped.

He felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around. The Young Lion looked at him in reassurance, "Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back."

Then, as if the seriousness left him, he had a goofy smile and said, "Hey! Maybe we could arrange a play date! My son is just so adorable, and they're around the same age right? My lovely wife would just love your daughter."

Aldo chuckled as he left to follow the Ninth, the Young Lion walked next to him.

Maybe Alessandra's weirdness wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Alessandra just watched as the boy quickly left the room. Her head was throbbing, and it hurt so much even though the visions had stopped. But the words Carlo said still rang in her head.

Her dad kills people. He kills them because _it's his job._

Alessandra maybe four, but she knew what that meant. She knew what death was, she knew what it meant to kill- to murder someone.

But to think that _both_ of her parents were in this whole mafia business, she couldn't wrap her head around it. She knew that the mafia is a place filled with criminals, her parents didn't fit the description. Her dad was cheerful and nice, her mom – while distant- was caring and kind in her own strict way. How could they be in the mafia?

But a part of her wasn't surprised at all, in fact it would explain the weird men at their house.

She sighed, letting go of her still throbbing head. She waited a few more moments, making sure that Carlo isn't around, then she slid from the bed to the floor. She glanced around to see if there were things that could be useful to her _('Maybe a rope. You could choke someone with it." The voice in her head offered.)_ but the only thing she found was a ball and more toys.

So, without taking any stuff, she walked towards the door and slowly opened the door slightly, careful as to not make any noise. Glancing around, she saw no one around, so she slowly shifted out of the room. She walked as fast as she could without making a noise, keeping herself near the walls. With each door she passed, she would sneak by it swiftly, and with each window she passed by, she would duck so that no one outside would notice her. She saw a turn and quickly pressed herself to the wall, following the voice's instruction to make sure no one is there before proceeding.

 _Okay… should I go straight or turn right?_

She turned around, glancing between the two paths. She didn't knew her way, and while she saw no one, she did hear of sounds that could pass of as voices in both path. _Well… I guess I should just leave it to luck…_

She decided to go straight.

But of course, the universe hates her as she walked forward and saw a few men in the hallway, who immediately noticed her and walked towards her.

The voice in her head told her to jump out of the window. She would do it too, if the men hadn't surrounded her.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"I don't know, maybe one of the Boss' bastards?"

"Hey, she looks familiar…"

Alessandra tensed as she prepared herself, she won't lose to some old men.

.

But with her current headache... She's lucky she's still able to stand up...

* * *

Hibari jumps away from an attack from one of the herbivores, however he didn't notice another herbivore behind him, waiting to catch him. While in the air, he rotated his body and attacked the herbivore with his tonfa, but that attack was blocked by what seemed to be a mace.

He drops gracefully to the ground and kicked the herbivore's leg, which caused the herbivore to fall down, the mace clattering to the hard ground. He dodged some sharp objects that were targeted around the area, _the herbivore doesn't know how to throw_ was what Kyoya thought, until he saw the wires connected to it.

He turned around to see the other herbivores, but was stopped short when a foot connected to his stomach, sending him reeling back. He fell back unceremoniously, he slowly got back up, angrier at the herbivore than ever before while his stomach throb with pain and the fall cause his head to spin.

He didn't even think about what happened next, he just followed his instincts and attacked fiercely at the herbivores, steering away from the wires. The sporadic attacks were more effective than before. One of the herbivore skidded back, and scowled as he clutched the stomach that connected with Hibari's attack.

"Fuck, forget about capturing him. I say we kill the little bastard." The herbivore growled.

The earlier herbivore rushed in with a mace, however he left many spots open for Hibari to attack. Hibari hit the hand with his tonfas and kick the herbivore's waist. "NOW!" The herbivore thundered as Hibari turned around to see the rest of the herbivore with a weapon he was unfamiliar with, and seemed to be surrounded by a blue flame.

The weapon seemed to launch some sharp projectile, but before he could block it, a figure moved in front of him, not only stopping the projectile, but destroying the weapon in the herbivore's hands. Hibari strained his eyes, and finally saw what destroyed the weapon.

It was the wires earlier, thin wires coated in a purple flame connected to the wall behind the herbivores. He notes that the projectile no longer have a blue flame surrounding it. The figure tugged her hand and all the wires were lit with the same purple flame that cut the herbivores when they came to contact with it, forcing them to crowd together and not make any movements.

The figure turned around and her annoyed eyes bored to Hibari's.

"What were you thinking?!"

* * *

Alessandra immediately lifted her leg and attacked the man, the man was caught off guard as the foot connected to his stomach, but he caught the leg. Alessandra tried to pull her leg, but the man's grip was stronger. The men said a few more things, but her head throbbed harder than before, and she didn't listen to them.

She jerked her leg, and the man decided to let go. Another man tried to hold her down, when his hand touched her shoulder, she grabbed his hand, held his forearm and flipped him. Alessandra was panting, as sweat started beading down her face and she panted. She grabbed her head in pain, and the men tried to hold her. But before he could, a familiar voice breaks through and stops them.

"What the hell are you people doing?!" Carlo growled, making his way and standing between Alessandra and the men.

She just clutched her head, not paying attention to the activities around her.

" _Revenge. Ambush. Vongola's past sins…"_

" _I WILL WIPE OUT THE VONGOLA!"_

" _This has nothing to do with me! Don't involve me!"_

" _The Vongola Ring is the proof of the next Boss of Vongola."_

" _The fact that you even say those stupid things astound me, what makes you think I'll be able to do those stuff anyways?"_

" _We promised to each other that we'll get an apartment together, go to school together, finish school and make our own game company, and live happily ever after remember?"_

"-ey! Hey! _Hey_!" The voice managed to distract her from the sudden influx of visions that is flooding her mind.

 _It hurts… make it stop…_

She felt a hand touch her shoulders and shook her. She looked at the owner of the hands, and met with concerned green eyes.

"Look, I got you some headache medicine and some water." He said, putting the pill and a bottled water into her hand. "Now, swallow that and drink the water slowly."

Ignoring her mind's voice _(What if its poison?)_ , she gulped the pill and drank the water as instructed. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt a hand slowly rubbing her back. She looked to meet Carlo.

He looked concern at her, softly muttering a series of 'there, there'. She looked at him with both curiosity and suspicion, and decided to ask what both the voice and she wanted to know, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

 _Ow… my head still hurts_

Carlo seemed taken aback, so Alessandra decided to explain. "Well, you said that my dad… killed… your men… If you kidnapped me, then why are you being nice?"

"Look… I do want to kill your father. But, you're a kid! You're four! _FOUR_! You didn't even know who your parents are, kids should be playing in the park! Not getting involved in this kind of business!"

Alessandra just stood there, frozen. The boy in front of her just admitted to wanting to _kill_ her dad. She stood there, her legs frozen at the revelation.

"-But don't worry! After that, I'll convince Father to adopt you! You won't feel too bad, you'll have a lot of friends and-"

This boy- this person who has been _nothing but nice_ towards her- threw out the word so easily, she almost thought it was something she misheard. But before she could run away, she saw a flash of light in the distance as the building shook. Debris were falling, she looked up to see debris falling _towards_ her.

"ALESSANDRA!" Before she could move, she was pushed away, and her back hit the wall roughly.

She closed her eyes on impact, and waited for a few moments before opening it up again. She slowly rose up and saw Carlo on the ground, one of his legs were beneath the debris. He grunted in pain, as he tried to move.

But before he could move, she ran. She ran as far away and as fast as she could from the boy.

" _I do want to kill your father."_ The phrase kept replaying in her head.

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know where her legs were taking her. All she knew was that she had to get away. Away from the explosion, away from the men running towards the explosion, away from the fighting happening, away from the boy.

As she ran, she saw people- some injured, some dead. She tried not to think of anything she saw, as her head reassured her that _it's okay, they're not real people. They're fictional._

She didn't understand what the voice meant, so she just kept running, until she ran into someone. She dropped to the floor, looking up she saw the man she collided with. He was tall with red curly hair like Carlo, but had darker skin with scars littered throughout his face, and he was gripping a _gun_. He looked at shock that quickly morphed into anger.

" _You-"_ He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her away.

The confession earlier still haunted her, and she tried her best to struggle, but it was hard to fight back with the iron grip.

"OI! PREPARE THE CAR! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Her body tensed and she started hitting the hand, her hand was trembling, she couldn't think straight.

The man got annoyed at the hitting and carried her, but not before hitting her head with the end of the gun, which intensified her headache.

She couldn't think straight, her head's pounding, and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free. She felt as if the was running, there were a lot of noises around her, it was making the headache worse.

Then, she heard a familiar _click_ , and she knew exactly where she is. She knew what that sound was, and she was never going near it. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't- so she did the next best thing she could.

She screamed.

"SOMEONE! HELP! HEL-" She screamed, before the man placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her, and screaming more orders. She tried to bit the man's hand, and before she could, he placed the gun on her head and she froze.

She knew that this time, her life was in danger. Before, she had Carlo, she had _someone_ to protect her. But this time, if she act rash, she would die. Meanwhile, if she doesn't she would go into that _death trap._

She wanted to scream- to attack the man. But if she acted, he would shoot, and her head is screaming at her to _don't die! I don't want to die! I can't leave yet!_

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly as they both heard a yell, the man turning to his right. It was her dad, he was running and yelling at the man, he carried a dagger in his hands. The man twisted his body, and the hand that held the gun moved from her head to her dad and shoot.

It shot him dead on, landing perfectly at his head, and with just that he was dead. Her dad was dead, he was unmoving, and a pool of blood was forming underneath his body.

Her mind was a jumble, but she did nothing as she just stared at the body and ignored the man's mumbles, eyes that should've been wide with horror and a face that should have tears didn't. She just stared at the body, she wants to feel _something_ but she _can't_. She could attack, she could yell, she could cry- but she can't.

Before she could process anything, the man screamed and let her fall to the ground. She landed on her stomach, and tried to sit up. The man had a dagger imbedded in his hand, and the man that should've been dead was alive, standing near them.

The man gritted his teeth as he kicked her dad's stomach- which he dodged easily. Then, from beneath the man's legs, ice started forming and there were now three copies of her dad.

Her mind couldn't understand what was happening. Her dad was dead, then there are multiple copies of him, and now they're fighting. She just watched the fight- her mind not comprehending anything happening in front of her.

Then, the man took out a different gun, it has six barrels and had some sort of orange markings that were beeping. He pulled the trigger, multiple bullets- coated in what seemed to be orange flames.

All the bullets hit the copies right in the chest, even when the copies moved it still followed and hit their chest. The copies disintegrated into mist and the man looked around in panic, the ice has now reached his knees. Then, right in front of his face, dagger in hand. But the man was quicker, and managed to move and shoot the gun. Multiple bullets hit different parts of the body- two on his arms and his stomach, which caused the body to start burning, as he dropped to the ground, screaming as the body burns up with the orange flames. Her dad's eyes were wide with terror, blood was trailing from his mouth, and a pool of blood was forming quickly. He reached out a hand, one she just stared at.

 _Dad's dying._

 _I should help._

 _He's dying._

 _He's dying._

 _He's dying._

 _He's dying. He's dying. He's dying. Dying dying dying dying dyingdyingdyingdyingdying-_

 _So what?_

She just watched as her dad's hand fall to the ground, his face still etched with terror. But weirdly enough, she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care enough about her dad dying. She couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything.

She felt disgusted.

"he..hehe… HAHAHA!" The man bellowed with laughter, as the ice slowly fades to mist, "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU'RE ABLE TO KILL ME?! I'M THE DON OF THE ARMA FAMIGLIA YOU FOO-"

But before he could finish his sentence, her dad flickered behind him, a bloody dagger in hand, and blood started spewing from his neck. He then pushed the body inside the car, and stabbed the dagger in.

Alessandra could only watch in morbid fascination, in awe at seeing her dad doing his job. Her mind kept repeatedly telling her that _he's fictional, don't worry, you shouldn't feel bad for the man._

She felt satisfied seeing the unmoving body, blood everywhere inside the car. His face was hidden, and a large part of her was disappointed to not be able to see it.

"You shouldn't lower your guard just because you've think you won."

Her dad staggered from the body, and moved to face Alessandra. His arms were covered in fresh blood- but not as much as the man's clothes.

 _Too bad, it looked expensive._

Aldo walked towards Alessandra, placing his daggers inside a pouch. He had a big smile- one she hadn't seen in a long time- and crouched to hug her.

Alessandra didn't know what to do, she was never comfortable with hugs- as much as she liked her family, intimate contact felt uncomfortable and constricting regardless, hand contacts were enough- so she just stared at the body. But the gut feeling told her something was wrong, and her mind finally found out the reason why.

 _Carlo._

Her dad suddenly fell on top of her, and she wriggled free from the weight. There was an arrow, with a container that held some sort of liquid.

"You should really listen to your own advice…"

She looked up and saw Carlo with an enraged face and his crossbow up. She just walked slowly in front of her dad and stared at the boy.

 _Don't worry. It's okay._

 _He's not real…_

* * *

Timoteo had seen many things, and he would sadly admit that the image in front of him is not an unfamiliar one. The Arma Famiglia was famous for creating weapons, so he wanted to solve the conflict peacefully. But with the kidnapping of Aldo's child, that was changed and retrieving her became a top priority. Especially if what Aldo told him was true, then it was more important to retrieve her immediately.

The plan was to ambush the Arma Famiglia's base. Seeing that the Arma Famiglia only had a handful of bases that were all in the area, it wasn't hard to divide the men and attack all of them at once.

The Arma Famiglia may be strong, but they were no chance against the strongest Mafia Famiglia.

So they went to the locations of the bases, and planted bombs there, and waited until they went off. The Arma Famiglia didn't expect the bomb, nor did they expected it to attack all the base that they had. So, while the uninjured men tried to contact for help, the Vongola's forces went in and quickly defeated them.

As Timoteo walked through the chaos around him with Iemitsu and Coyote by his side, he made sure that his facial expression showed no emotion. He went towards the direction Aldo ran earlier and saw something he didn't expected.

He arrived in the garage, a car's door was open, and laying halfway inside was Don Arma. His neck had a deep cut in it, his suit drenched in blood and he had a dagger stuck in his hand- which was dangling.

Near him, was Aldo lying on the ground- unconscious. He had an arrow in his back. But what was in front of him was what left Timoteo surprised.

A boy with curly red hair was limping towards Aldo, pointing his crossbow at the man. Between them was a girl with curly hair similar to Aldo. _So this is Alessandra…_

It wasn't the fact that she was standing there that surprised him. It was the calm look directed at the boy's orders.

"Move."

But the girl kept quiet and unmoving, staring at the boy while standing in front of her father.

The boy let out an inhuman growl at the girl as he kept limping, however the girl kept quiet and calm. The boy said nothing as he stopped in front of the girl and shoved her away, she landed next to Don Arma's dead body.

What he saw will probably haunt him for some time, as he saw an arrow covered in Sky flames pointed at Aldo. Coyote and Iemitsu rushed in to stop the boy, but the girl reached him faster.

He watched, confounded as the girl reached for the Don's hand, took the dagger imbedded in it, and rushed towards the boy. She was barely half his height, but she leapt in and _stabbed_ the boy in the chest.

The boy fell down, the girl was on top of her as she kept pushing the dagger into the boy's chest, ignoring his screams. Timoteo was mesmerized at the girl's calm look as she smiled not unlike a child.

Once the boy had stopped moving, the girl moved away and towards Aldo- her clothes and hands were covered in blood. It seemed that she didn't care about it, as she walked towards the unconscious man, eyeing the three men with curiosity.

"So… Are you going to help?"

* * *

"Your sons will die"

Iemitsu was shocked at what he heard, and he could feel that the Ninth did too.

"Your sons, Enrico, Massimo, and Federico. They're gonna die." He couldn't believe what she was saying. What kind of child told her savior that his children were _going to die?_ Where did she even know who they were?

They were outside, near the cars but sat on the pavement as the child- Alessandra refused to get near the cars. The guardians were cheking on the other bases, so Iemitsu was left to guard the Ninth- though there aren't exactly anything to guard him from. After the girl had her wounds cleaned up and healed by the standby medical team, the Ninth wanted to made sure she was fine, but Iemitsu still couldn't believe what he saw.

He knew there were prodigies, he knew there were people who felt no remorse for killing. But this was a four year old girl, and she was still _smiling._ He knew that even though Aldo was a famous killer, he still felt remorse sometimes- hell, he too felt remorse- but this child acted like it was okay to kill.

He would probably point the blame on Kiyoko, but knew that not even she would teach her how to kill.

She then started talking about _how_ they were going to die, then when she was done, she stared at him.

"You should tell your wife about this mafia thing."

His blood froze, he could only stare at the girl's eyes- childlike, calm, _honest._

He glanced at the Ninth, who returned the glance. They stared at each other, and both agreed. They need to discuss about this.

Before long, the girl fell asleep on the pavement.

* * *

 **Thanks for those that Followed:** **Apocalypsebutterfly, Azminara, CappuccinoLover001, CouldNotThinkOfAName, CyHills, DaisySilvis, DarkDust27, DarkMajix, Darklordfanboy2, Domea, Espeon35, FuKu01, Hakumaruu, Ijustdon'tcare132, MethodicChaos, Nazuki Hanae, Nuvola De Demone, Rayakashi, RinXXCiel, Scarlet Clown, Silver D. Granfall, Snowfire the Kitsune, Starlight-Swordswoman, Yamidori, YomuHime, YummyCakeDesert, alexa-chan me, animefreak2221396, becky98bob, dogsrulz77, hakunekurai1, iluvstorys, orangeyorange, setsunaxx, trynmailme, xenocanaan**

 **Thanks for those that Favorite:** **Apocalypsebutterfly, Artist Magician, Aryen-Dono, CappuccinoLover001, DarkDust27, DarkMajix, Emerald Anime, Etha, FuKu01, Hakumaruu, Kara-24, Kronus18, LuckyNumber1, Nazuki Hanae, Nuvola De Demone, Rayakashi, Yashamaru Kotohime, YomuHime, alexa-chan me, animefreak2221396, becky98bob, dogsrulz77, hakunekurai1, littleteddybearstitches, orangeyorange, theunforgettable1234, trynmailme, xenocanaan**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **GuestEtha : You'll see soon enough~ I'm really glad you're enjoying this story, hope you enjoy this chapter.** **｡^‿^｡** **As for her flames and her connections with the Varia, well it'll be touched upon soon, so look forward to it! As for pairings, I probably won't do any romance because I don't know how to write romance, but if many people ask for it then maybe I will.**

 **Hyacinth97 : Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!** **(´∀`)**

 **alexa-chan me: Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!** **(＾ω＾)**

 **I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! I had several essays and projects, and I got hospitalized during camp, so I didn't get any chance to write anything. But I'm so happy that you guys support this story, it makes me happy to see the people enjoying and reading it** **ヽ(^◇^*)/** **.** **Now, that I'm out of the hospital, I can finally make new chapters.**

 **So, the Prologue Arc is going to end in around 4 to 5 chapters (it was supposed to be two chapters, but it got really long so I had to divide it).**

 **Yeah, I made Hibari lose, well think of it this way, he's a six year old that only had official training for a while. And he fought six people that have been in the mafia for probably longer than that. So yeah, he wouldn't defeat all of them at this stage.**

 **Yeah, so I pretty much just made random OCs and a random famiglia just to show the more gray area of the mafia. Since Vongola is the strongest mafia, they definitely had destroyed/annihilate some like they did with the Arma Famiglia. I was using Carlo to show that while the mafia is a dark place, not everyone is bad, and I wanted to use him to show more of the effects of the reincarnation on Alessandra and her way of thinking. Besides, the whole Arma Famiglia problem has been happening since chapter 2, when Alessandra was only two, that and the fact that they kept fighting against Vongola. So it was about time they're annihilated.**

 **I'll post the fifth chapter soon (think of it as an apology gift for not posting anything for a while).**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

A few days after the incident, Alessandra was finally let out of the hospital- why she was there confused her, she wasn't _that_ injured- though her dad had to stay for a few more days.

The memory of Carlos and the kidnapping was still fresh in her head, and honestly she didn't think much of it. All she could think about was going home and starting training again.

She wouldn't admit it, but she became more of a training freak after meeting Kyoya- and now with the incident, she became more excited. So when she arrived in the morning to see Master waiting for her, she started buzzing with excitement. She ignored what was saying about the incident, and stared at what her Master had in his hand- a box.

Seeing her expression, he sighed and handed it to her. She opened the box and grinned as she took the weapon from the box.

* * *

Fon watched as Alex tried to use the spear against Hibari.

"Ow!" She yelped as she was thrown away after Hibari hit her in the back. She tried to use the spear, but as he found out during practice- she didn't know how to use it.

 _Well, it looks like there are some things she doesn't know after all._

She stood up and dashed, pointing the spear at him. Hibari lunged in with an attack, which she blocked with the spear and went closer to pin Hibari down, she swung her spear but he managed to dodge it and land a counter attack at her. Once again she falls down.

Hibari glares at her- _though not as hard as during the test_ Fon noted fondly- and kicked her stomach where he previously landed a hit on. Alex growled and used the spear to hit Hibari, though she missed.

 _Well, looks like it would be time for Alex to learn normally._ Fon mused, noting to himself to tell Kiyoko about it.

The spear clattered, and Alex was rubbing her head- which hit the wall. Hibari stood on top of her and point his tonfas at her, clearly telling her to keep fighting. She growled and kicked his legs, proceeds to grab the spear and lunged in.

The spear was thrown away, and Alex fell to the ground panting.

 _That makes it 15 wins for Kyoya…_

* * *

It was a few days that Alessandra awoken to her flames. She looked at the indigo flames burning her hand. It didn't felt hot- which she found weird because the orange flame during _that incident_ seemed to be burning her dad's clones. _Then again, they were only clones… and this isn't orange._

"Hm… Mist flames? I thought for sure you would be a Cloud…" she heard Master mumbled.

After the training incident, she started to train from morning to night, and now that Kyoya wasn't as interested in fighting her- because she became too weak- and the usual time for sparing became time for him to teach her Japanese.

Of course, she was annoyed. This was the first time she didn't know what to do, and she couldn't even land a hit on her Master. She was so frustrated, she was good at fighting before, so why was she terrible now?!

In the midst of her irritation, the indigo flames lit up on her hand.

"Master, what's the mist flame you're talking about? How is this a mist?"

Master just stared at her for a few moments, before sitting on the floor and beckoning Alessandra to do the same. She did and Master began his explanation.

"Well Alex, how much do you know of the term 'Dying Will'?"

* * *

A month after Alessandra's discovery, she started getting better and better at fighting with the spear. In fact, she started liking it more than fighting barehanded as it was easier to block Kyoya's hits. Of course, she wanted Master to teach her how to use the weird flame thing, but apparently Master had a different one and couldn't teach her all that well.

Good thing that her dad had the same one as her.

When she told her dad, she could see the surprise- pleasant, but still surprised. Their relationship had gotten slightly better after the incident, and after he had brought her to the old man she met, it was steadily getting better.

He was still scared, but at least he's no longer giving her accusatory stares.

After that, her schedule changed. She would train with Master in the morning, train her flames with her dad after that, and spend the rest of the day learning Japanese with Kyoya.

Of course, she felt like she's horrible at controlling her flames, in fact it took her a week to make a believable illusion of a doll. It slightly irate her how much weaker she was compared to Kyoya, but with each beating she received from Kyoya, it was becoming easier to fight him.

She thrust the spear forward, one which almost hit Kyoya. The attack forced Kyoya to stumble backwards, and Alessandra decided to use this time to swung the spear down, but Kyoya rolled to dodge it.

 _Now!_ Alessandra thought as the indigo flames started to form on her hand, and she formed a copy beside her. _Okay, remember. Concentrate_.

The real Alessandra stood there as the copy lunged in an attack, one which was blocked by Kyoya, and he sent a kick to her stomach- which she also dodged. When he stood up, Alessandra decided to copy that her dad did that day, and she tried to form the ice.

This made the copy's movement and attacks weaker, as she started to concentrate on the ice more. Kyoya tried to move, but was surprised to see the chunk of ice growing on his leg, the clone dissipated and the real Alessandra attacked at the same time.

 _This is it!_ Alessandra thought excitedly as she thrust the spear. But to her surprise, Kyoya blocked the attack using his tonfas, though the spear still ended up near his throat.

The room was filled with both children's pants as they both slowly heard Master clap. Alessandra grinned and slumped to the ground, it took her weeks of training to make a copy of her, and even though she's completely useless at making illusion she likes both the illusion and the annoyed look Kyoya gave her.

Alessandra gave her brightest smile to Kyoya, who returned it with a glare.

Yup, she loves training.

* * *

Hibari stared at the smiling annoying herbivore slumped on the ground. The annoying herbivore was agitating him more and more with her tricks.

When she first got her weapon, he was eager to fight her- but seeing that she was horrible at it, his eagerness diminished. He wouldn't fight her as long as she is weak. But he did notice that the way she attack was different since the _incident_.

The incident… he hated remembering about it, especially the lecture his aunt gave…

But even he saw the annoying herbivore in a new light, he overheard his aunt's mutterings about the annoying herbivore _killing_ someone, while he didn't believe it at first, seeing her attack more aggressively with that annoying smile of hers confirmed that.

Along with the recent addition of her new trick, he sees her as a much more interesting and dangerous prey. _That trick_ Hibari glared at the beaming girl. _How annoying…._

* * *

Fon watched the two children from afar- perched on a tree with Lichi. He was proud of their progress- slightly terrifying, but impressive nonetheless.

Though Alex's progress with her spear and mist flames were astounding- her current skills with real illusions were terrifying remarkable, though apparently her skills in normal illusions were abysmal.

It was Hibari's growth that terrified him most of all. While the boy still has the same violent tendencies as before- his speed, accuracy and his agility had increased dramatically since the day he arrived.

He saw it during his spars with Alex. Before, they both improved greatly, then Alex received her weapons and didn't know how to fight with it. Of course, Hibari lost interest quickly- but it seemed that Alex possessed an aptitude to learn and excel at things.

He saw how Hibari defeated Alex over and over again- and while Alex saw it as her becoming weaker, Fon saw the truth. It was not as if Alex was weaker, in fact she should be stronger than she was before, but it was Hibari who was getting stronger at a rapid pace. And it was terrifying, seeing not only him getting better, but Alex getting far better with each fight.

 _Truly, these two are monsters_.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was time for Hibari to leave. If asked, Hibari would immediately say that he preferred his hometown than this place _(and as much as he won't admit it, he gotten used to the annoying herbivore. Though he wasn't fond of her as the baby said.)_

The baby has left the day before- having an errand to do in another place, and Hibari was going back to Nanimori, he thought he would be finally free of the annoying herbivore of a cousin- only for his aunt to reassure the herbivore that he would return the following year when she looked dissapointed.

Hibari stood outside the door with his aunt and the cheerful herbivore. The annoying herbivore was staring at him, as he walked towards the car.

"Oi Kyoya! Next time we meet, I'm gonna beat you!" She yelled as she went back to her house.

Hibari would never admit it, never in a million years, but he thought that it would be boring without the annoying herbivore.

* * *

Alessandra was bored. It has only been a day since Kyoya left and she was bored out of her mind. She missed training, and it felt weird to not be constantly under attack from her cousin. So, she decided to go to the park- this time she made sure to have the weird men around- to go read a book.

But in her spot was a boy she never met before, his hair was dark red hair, and there were a few boys surrounding him. The same boys that used to teased her. The boy looked at them with an expression that was a mixture of bravery and fear that Alessandra thought looked stupid and weird.

As she got closer, she saw that the boy's eyes had this weird design, and she found that awesome.

Deciding that she likes the weird boy, she got closer, ignoring the boys teasing about the other's awesome eyes. Then when the boys noticed her coming closer, they started backing away. But Alessandra still caught up to them and managed to scare them away.

Satisfied for scaring the bullies away, she turned around to face the dumbfounded boy. She let out a hand and smiled, "Hey tomato hair! My name's Alex!"

* * *

Two months after meeting the tomato kid _(His name's Enma.)_ , her mom enrolled her to school.

After meeting the kid, she started going to the park daily and spent a few hours there. Then in the evening, she would train with her mom. Sometimes during weekends, her dad would take her to visit the nice old man from before, and she got to see more people from his work- she even befriended some.

Of course, she saw the suspicions on a lot of the people's face when she says what she knows about the weird 'Vongola' thing. Though she followed the voice in her head telling her when and what to talk. Of course, she found it weird that the voice knew these stuff, but she didn't mind it too much.

"I'm thinking of enrolling Alex _there_ under the Vongola's name." The nice old man- What did her dad call him? Nono?- announced, taking in the shocked face of her dad's with his stern gaze.

"But sir! If you do that, everyone will think she'll a part of Vongola!" Her dad sputtered quickly.

"Clearly you have notice the amount of Mafioso appearing near your house?" Her dad froze.

"After the incident with the Arma, information of both you and her has been released- everyone thinks she's a part of the Vongola, even if they don't there are chances that she would be put in danger."

"B-But still!"

"Don't you think it would be better if she learn about the mafia properly? Besides, this way, it'll be a chance for her to interact with other children." He smiled at her dad.

"Still! Isn't it her choice whether to join the Vongola or not?"

"Of course, whether she joins us or not will be her decision once she is older."

Alex listened to the debate of both men as she swung her legs at the sofa and played with the hem of her shirt. She understood what the old man was doing, she knew he was someone important _(She looked around the halls, eyes filled with curiosity as her dad took her hand and walked down the hallway- greeting the people in the hallway. On the way, she saw a huge painting of the nice old man with people surrounding him. He was the only one sitting in it.)_ so she knew that he could probably order people around. By telling people that she was a part of this Vongola thing, there would be less people who would target her because of her connection, then similar cases like _that_ incident will be reduced. At least, she thinks that's what the voice meant.

So she decided to speak up for the first time since the discussion start.

"Where am I going?"

* * *

Of all the things she thought about, school was not one of them. Sure, she admits that she didn't think that she would be sent to some secret hideout or some secret camp, but school?

Why did her dad make such a big deal about it?

The sound of her writing was the only thing that was in the room. After she was taken to the school, she was placed into a room and given tests to do, most of which she could do with the help of the voice in her head.

She put her pencil down, stretched and stood up- taking the papers and walking towards the doors.

"Did you hear?"

Her hand pauses.

"Hear what?"

"Apparently she's the daughter of the Hidden Eye!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Everyone was talking about it! The Vongola Ninth was the one that enrolled her!"

"Wait, that means she's the reason for _that_ incident right?"

 _Blood, green eyes, screaming._

 _Why won't the screaming stop? Shut up shut up shut up!_

 _Her hands feel warm, she feels a smile forming, the body grows cold._

 _The screaming finally stopped…_

She went back to the table, sitting on the chair and picking up her pencil.

They wouldn't mind her taking a little longer.

* * *

"One honeycomb ice cream for the young lady, and one chocolate ice cream for the young man. Here you go!" The man at the counter smiled at the two children as he handed them each a cup of ice cream. "Thank you!" Both children replied as they jogged towards a table at the corner of the room.

"Okay, so after this, we go to the park, and I'll teach you some Japanese then we'll play!" Alessandra spoke with a shushed tone as she leaned forward, as if speaking of some secret as the boy nods. She then took a large spoonful of her ice cream and eating it, beaming as she does.

"No Alex!" Enma told her as he ate his ice cream in smaller proportions, "You'll get a brain freeze!" His face looked childishly serious.

"Hehe!" Alessandra grinned and poked his cheeks. "I'm too awesome to get a brain freeze!"

He puffed out his cheeks and pushed her finger away, "no you're not."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Enma stuck out his tongue and she huffed. Then, she slowly had a sly grin and kicked his feet from under the table, causing him to yelp.

"Hey not fair!" He pouted at the girl, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Fine! As compensation, you can eat some of my ice cream and I'll eat some of yours too!"

"That makes no sense!"

The girl just laughed as she launched herself towards the boy. "Hey!"

.

.

.

"Ow! Brain freeze!"

"See! I told you so!"

* * *

Alessandra smiled as she went into the room with her teacher in front of her. Apparently the school was divided into their age and their abilities- or something along those lines, Alessandra didn't actually paid attention- and she was placed in the 'Special Class' with people years older than her, though apparently she would've been placed in a higher age group than her current one- but since she got two terrible grades among perfect and almost perfect scores in both knowledge and physical test, the teacher decided against it.

 _Damn economics and geography_ The voice in her head muttered.

"Class, as of today we will have a new addition to our class, she's younger than all of you- but rest assured, she deserved her position here. Introduce yourself."

Alessandra glanced around the class, most of them looked interested at her- sadly they all looked boring in her eyes- and her eyes fell towards two people who caught her attention. The first one had blond hair and was looking at her curiously, while the second one had white hair and was the only one not looking at her.

She noted how the voice in her head told her that they're important and decided to talk to them later.

She shuffled, pulling at her backpack strap, before looking at the class filled with people much older than her. "Hi! My name's Alessandra! You can call me Alex!"

"What the hell's she doing here?"

"I dunno, she's like what? 5 years old?"

"Damn, the brat probably got some connections. There's no way she got put into this class at that age."

"Wait, that's a girl? You sure? It looks like a he to me."

"Probably some hotshot's daughter who paid her way in."

She tuned out everything from that point on, and walked slowly towards the table her teacher pointed at. She kept her head high as she walked pass the students- who she noticed have weapons on them. She was told that this was a mafia school, but she didn't think that they would talk about her just because of her age.

 _Ignore them ignore them ignore them…_

She kept quiet throughout the day, writing down whatever's on the board. Some teachers asked her some questions at school, all of which she could answer easily _(of course, after all you've learned it before)_ , She could feel some students' glare as she dismissed the lessons as 'too easy'. At 1.30, the bell rang and she packed her bags and left the room.

She would probably talk more to them, but she knew when she wasn't wanted.

 _Well that was uneventful…_

"VOOOIIII! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THE DAMN TEACHER SAID?! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE DAMN BRAT THEN DEAL WITH HER YOURSELF!"

Alessandra smiled little at that as she walked home.

* * *

The next few day, things had been calmer. There were less whispers, and a few students were actually trying to talk to her. She beamed as she answer their questions when the teacher was away _("Wow you must be really smart!" "Hehe… thanks!" "Aw, you're so cute! If you have any trouble you can come to me okay?" "Okay!")_.

The class was slowly warming up to her, and seeing her in class has dispelled them of their doubts. She thought that things were going well. She glanced at the two boys who caught her eyes on her first day of school.

The blond- Dino Cavallone- was apparently a clumsy kid, he was still slightly put off by her presence but he wasn't a bad person. But the other one was different.

Squalo Superbi. He was the one who yelled at everyone, and apparently he's a really smart kid with amazing fighting skills.

Well she didn't know what exactly count as 'amazing', but if he was better than Kyoya and Master then she'll want to see him fight. Though she does know that he has awesome looking hair.

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

That snapped her out of her musings, as she looked at the now glaring boy. She opened her mouth to apologize but what came out was totally different than what she intended.

"Your hair's weird."

 _Oops_

The boy glared at her, pulled out a _sword_ and pointed at her. "VOOIIIIII! DAMN BRAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The class had gotten quiet and stared at the two, slowly backing away from them.

"Squalo calm down! She's just a-"

"Shut it Cavallone!" Someone she didn't bother searching for cut in.

Alessandra stared back, slowly she used the mist flames to form a spear in her hands and she pushed the sword away from her. She was so glad that she was a Mist Flame user.

Well she did want to see him fight, guess she'll see it first hand.

She lunged in for an attack- which was easily blocked by the boy. "Heh, so you do know how to fight."

She smirked and formed a clone of her. The clone jumped back and moved as she twisted her body to send a kick towards the boy, which he side stepped. She jumped back as the clone thrust the spear from behind him, seeing as he was about to dodge it, the real Alessandra rushed in and swung her spear. She managed to get a small cut on his shoulder, but he was able to get away from the two girls by jumping on the tables.

He dashed in- quicker than she thought he was- and thrust his sword. She managed to block it with her spear- not without it making contact with her cheeks and making it bleed. _Okay, that was too close._

The clone swung the back of the spear and Alessandra used her Mist Flame to make a knife with a long wire connected to it. She threw the knife _("Woah!" A boy yelped as the knife landed on the wall near him.)_ and tugged the wire, before running around the boy to tie him up while the clone kept him occupied, the sea of tables and chairs making it harder for her. Seeing what she was about to do, he immediately swung his sword and cut the wire.

Alessandra scowled as the wire was cut, and she sent a low kick at the boy's legs. He jumped to dodge, the clone thrust her spear- but he manage to barely dodge it, moving his sword and cutting the clone into two. The real Alessandra followed her attack by swinging her spear upwards, which was kicked by the boy.

The spear was kicked out of her hands and it landed on the floor with a clatter as the classroom was filled with silence seeing Squalo point the sword at the unarmed girl. He gave her a smirk, and Alessandra kicked his shin. He wasn't expecting her to fight back without a weapon, so the kick connected and he tripped over it.

"VOOI-"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Both people turned their heads toward the teacher who was now at the door, looking at them with a mixture of anger and surprised. Alessandra looked around the room. The tables and chairs were a mess, some of them were toppled, with scratches on them from the two weapons. The students stared at the two kids in silence, some in awe, some in respect, and some in fear.

"YOU TWO! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

They slowly walked out of the room, both with identical scowls on their face.

"For the record, this is all your fault."

"VOOIII! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

* * *

Alessandra sulked throughout the entire time she was in the principal's office. It hasn't even been a week and she already got into trouble. Sure, she did expect to get into trouble sooner or later, but not _this_ early.

She glared at the white-hair boy next o her, glaring at the principal. Seriously, this all was because of that hair. So she did think it's weird, but they're in a school for Mafioso- you can't exactly expect 'normal' stuff to happen. And he just had to point his sword… he was challenging her and she can't just back out.

If she did her cousin wouldn't be so annoyed with her.

"What are you looking at brat?!" He hissed at her, making sure to not get noticed by the principal calling their parents.

"This is all your fault."

"VO-"

"Shh!" she chastised, and his eye twitched.

"Voi, how the hell is this my fault?! You're the one that called my hair weird!"

"You're the one that pointed your sword at me!"

"You attacked me first!"

"You expected me to back down?"

"No! I expect you to have common sens-"

"ehem."

Both heads turned towards the source of the sound. The principal was scowling at them, his eye twitching.

Whoops.

"Well, I called your parents." He started, straightening his back. "They'll be here soon. Until then, wait here and I trust that you won't cause another fight." He added a glare at the last line as he swiftly walked out of the room. Leaving the two children.

"Uuuughhhhhh…" Alessandra groaned, leaning her head back- her head hitting the chair.

"I'm so gonna kill you…"

"Heh, yeah right! You couldn't even touch me!"

"Correction, I scratched your shoulder. I'm pretty sure you remember about that, or is your memory that bad?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I can't believe I thought your hair was cool…" Alessandra mumbled, unheard by Squalo. Instead she shouted back "YOU'RE STUPID AND YOUR HAIR'S WEIRD!"

"VOOIII!" He thundered, taking out his sword, but was interrupted when the door was slammed open- the principal standing there, his eyes twitching and looking far more annoyed than before.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU TWO?!"

* * *

Aldo couldn't believe what Kiyoko told him. Alessandra got into a fight. She got into a fight in the few days she's been in school. Not to mention she's suspended for a week.

He sighs as he took another swig of his wine. He knew she would get into trouble sooner or later- between that brain of hers or the weird way she acts- but never in a few days. _Well_ He thought bitterly _I guess there are surprises_.

He thought taking her to the Ninth would make her get better, but instead it got worst. She started talking more nonsense and acting differently.

At first, he thought it was because of _that_ incident, but she would sometimes talk about it without reacting negatively. The things she mentions to the Ninth are also a worrying matter on their own _(Aldo looked horrified at the Ninth's words. "Pardon me sir, but could you repeat what you just said?" The Ninth looked solemnly at him and repeated his previous words. "Your daughter told me that my sons are going to die.")._

Now, she acts differently around people, she doesn't treat them like humans, heck he caught her mumbling words like fictional under her breath. Honestly, he's more terrified than anything. His relationship with Alessandra was getting better, but honestly he's still scared of her.

He massages the temple of his head as he sighs. Sometimes, she's just too much trouble.

* * *

"Ugh… I can't believe I got suspended!" Alex whined as she stood on the swing, ignoring Enma's small protest of "You'll get hurt."

"Seriously! It's just a small fight, heck my spars with Kyoya is probably worst!" She pouted as she started swinging back and forth.

Now, Enma doesn't know how good she actually is- she once beat up a group of bullies without breaking a sweat, so she must be strong- and he doesn't know who Kyoya is. But he does know that Alex's standard of 'small fight' is probably not as simple as she made it sound.

Enma offered a cheeky smile at her, "You're just angry that he won!"

"No I'm not!" She huffed at the boy.

"But why are they suspending us? I mean it's a mafia school! Mafia. School! You'd expect them to force us to fight."

Of course, he could never wrap his head at that thought. His best friend in a mafia school. If he weren't too shy to admit, he would admit that Alex is the kind of person he wants to be. She's strong, nice, kind, but also kind of weird _("Hey tomato kid!" "M-My name's Enma." "Hey Enma! Is your dad an art dealer?" "Eh? How do you know?" "The voice in my head says so." "H-Huh?")_. Not only that, she's brave, has a really pretty smile- _not that I'll ever say it_ He thought with a blush that went unnoticed- and she often helps him out with bullies.

If asked, he would say that Alex is like a hero of justice, a main character of a story, and someone who helps the weak- and as much as he doesn't want to face it, he's the 'weak' in that scenario.

A hero…that's why he can't believe that she's in the mafia. She defends people, she doesn't hurt them. He doesn't exactly know what the mafia is, but he know it's bad, his dad said so!

He scratched the back of his neck in uncertainty- which didn't go unnoticed by Alex. Even if she were in the mafia, he would always support her. After all, she's a hero and the weak supports the heroes after all.

Alex stopped moving and stared at him with a weird expression. "Hey, are you getting bullied again?"

"Huh?"

"When you get bullied, you always look away from me." She frowned.

He looked down at his feet, not liking the reminder of his weakness. He hated his eyes… He knows it looks weird- his parents didn't have it so why did he?- and he got teased a lot for it.

"Really? I think your eyes looks cool!"

 _Did I accidently say it out loud?_ Enma flushed.

"You don't think they're weird?"

"Weird doesn't always mean bad," she frowned and turned her head away from him, seemingly deep in thought. She mumbled something but couldn't understand it.

"Hey I know!" She jumped from the swing and landed on the ground swiftly. "You know what? If someone messes with you, tell me! I'll beat them right up!" Her smile seemed to light up the area, Enma finds himself nodding smiling a little while looking away.

Yeah, he wants to be just like her.

* * *

Alessandra ignored her etiquette teacher's words as she mindlessly wrote down the words on the board while doodling a short-haired girl with glasses. She sighed and started spinning her pencil on her hand- something she can't do but hey it looks cool and she's getting better- while she stared at the whiteboard.

It's been days since her suspension. But no matter what she do, her classmates aren't as nice as they were before- if anything, they seem wary of her. Sure, they're still nice to her, but no one actively tries to talk to her like before. And it's all because of the white-haired shark _(Alessandra looks at the white-haired boy. Her mind's screaming at her that he's dangerous and_ important, _that she needed to the shark.)_. She doesn't even know _why_ they're so wary of her. Sure, maybe they're amazed by her awesomeness, but she heard that there were others in the school stringer than her. She doesn't act differently, she's acting like she always does. _So why are they treating me differently?_

The bell rung and she immediately cleaned up her stuff. She didn't expect school to be this _boring_. She made sure to glare at the shark- who returned it in full force- as she made her way out. But unlike before, this day was slightly more eventful.

Not as eventful as the fight, but hey she's taking all the excitement she could get.

"Well well, if it isn't the little princess," A voice taunts her from behind. She turns around and saw three students- a girl and two boys- behind her.

"Little princess?"

"Oh dear, don't play dumb!" The girl sneered at her, looking at her in disdain while the two boys strode to surround her. Alessandra glanced warily at the two boys, shifting her bag and slowly preparing to use her flames to create an illusion.

She created a new trick to use on the shark, but testing them on these people wouldn't hurt.

"Just because you're the Hidden Eye's prodigy daughter, you think you can just waltz in here?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

 _Okay, just a little bit mor-_

"Do you know how many people here hate you?"

 _Huh?_

Alessandra paused and stared quizzically at the girl. Sure, she heard some people saying she shouldn't be here, it's not like she got in trouble with any of them. Well, except the shark of course- but that one doesn't count.

"Do you know how many people here have someone they know killed by the Hidden Eye?" She jeered.

" _He killed many people for the Vongola."_

"Hell, I'm pretty sure most people here know someone who's dead because of him!"

" _He's a spy, a good one at that. No one knew what he looked like or how to get revenge on him…"_

"And don't think we don't know about you and the Arma Famiglia!"

" _Until you were born…"_

"You're a murderer," she smiled at her disparagingly. Alessandra clenched her fist- fighting against the urges to look down on the floor- she looked around the people near the front gate, everyone was watching them, whispering.

No one bothered to help.

 _Green eyes widened in pain._

Alessandra thought back on the moments with her classmates after she went back to school.

" _Hey did you hear?"_

" _Really?! That girl?"_

 _She could feel the blood, it was warm. She kept stabbing._

 _She's smiling, why is she smiling? 'Stop it!" someone screamed_

 _The body stopped moving, the smile stayed._

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I still don't see how this has to do with anything."

"Huh?!"

The two pair of eyes met each other. One widened in disbelieve and the other in nonchalant. The rest of the students started whispering even louder, and the two boys were scurrying to her.

"W-What did you say?!" Her face contorted into one of anger as she tried to grab Alessandra's collar, she dodged it easily.

"You know, I don't get it with you people," Alessandra started, as she patted her shoulders as if she was removing dirt from it. "You people are in the mafia. So my dad killed someone you know, so what?"

"You-"

"In fact," She turned to stare at the students- who have grown quiet hearing her words- and spoke with a confident voice, "You people got a problem? Then bring it to me and we'll settle this." She turned around to walk away, but the two boys from before grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around in time to see the girl yelling and trying to punch her. She narrowed her eyes, twisted her body and attacked the two boys, kicking them in the stomach. Then she created a spear using her illusion and blocked the attack- before twisting the spear to hit the girl's stomach and moving her out of the way. Then she spun the spear and swung it against the two boys.

 _Now to test this out…_ She turned around to see the girl standing up, she had a brass knuckle equipped on her hand as she lunged in for another attack. But before the attack reaches her, she suddenly stopped moving, and in a few seconds she fell to the ground.

Alessandra felt tired, but she forced herself to look fine as she looked around the quiet students, challenging them silently to a fight. Without seeing their reactions, she walked out.

She turned, and hid herself at the back of the school- where there was no one there. She slumped to the ground, her back touching the wall, as she breathed hard, panting. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to calm down. That took a lot from her, she was glad that it even worked, but she didn't think that it would tire her _that_ much.

Hearing the faint footstep, she turned around and smirked cockily. She looked up to see the shark scowling at her. "What's wrong, Sharky? Pissed at how great I am?"

* * *

Superbi Squalo was a man of many things, he's smart, he's strong, he's talented, and he's one of the school's top students. But he is not a man of tolerance, as if his constant shouts and glares weren't a giveaway. Squalo didn't and never liked brats, and the brat in front of her isn't changing that opinion. In fact, she actually strengthen that believe of his.

He was having a fucking terrible day- no a fucking lousy month. It was well at first, other than the occasional annoying classmates, but then this brat comes along and ruined it. It was fine the first time, she was smart and he could at least respect that.

But his parents were out doing whatever they were doing and he only had a bloody burnt toast for fucking breakfast, and the brat at his class kept staring at him, her _(Squalo glanced at the brat- he was wearing a grey button up shirt with white shorts, he had long curly blond hair and overall boring. He ignored the brat. "Class, as of today we will have a new addition to our class, she's younger than all of you-" wait- she?)_ face having no hints of fear- instead of the terrified faces he's usually met with. ""VOI! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"Your hair's weird."

Squalo couldn't help but twitch at that remark. He wasn't having a great day and this brat didn't make it any better. So in a midst of blind rage, he pointed his sword at the brat.

She fought back, and honestly Squalo was impressed with the brat's bravery- _or stupidity_. He would never admit that the brat ain't a terrible fighter or the fact that he had a cut on his shoulder.

Of course, the brat just had to break some chairs and they were both suspended. Fucking great, so now he not only has to deal with the brat, but also his parent's yelling at him. Just fucking great.

Of course, the brat turned out to be someone important _("Hey did you hear about the kid from the Special Class?" "Huh what kid?" "The five year old!" "There's a five year old in the Special Class?!" "I know right! Not only that, she's the one in the Arma case!")_ and he just cursed his luck at that. The brat's probably going to cry to her parents and he's going to deal with more shit. "You people got a problem? Then bring it to me and we'll settle this."

Well he wasn't expecting that. What the brat did was idiotic, it was stupid. But he begrudgingly admits that he does have slight respect for the brat. Of course when he saw the brat panting after her little trick, he followed her, only to see her on the ground, back towards the wall, panting and smirking cockily at him. "What's wrong, Sharky? Pissed at how great I am?"

He involuntarily twitched at the nickname. "Yeah right, any decent illusionists are able to do that."

"You're just jealous that all you can do is swing that sword of yours around."

 _Deep breaths_ Squalo thought as he twitched more, his hand itching to grab his sword. "Voiii… what did you say?"

"Oh wow, so not only do you have old man hair, but you also have the hearing of one too."

 _Fuck it._

"VOIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo raised his sword and flung his sword at the brat, but when it reached her, she – or at least an illusion of her- dispersed, revealing the real brat a few steps back, equipped with her signature spear.

"Hey what are you two-" A middle age women appeared behind Squalo, before recognizing him and facepalming. "Superbi…"

"What are you two doing-" Squalo and the brat both automatically lunged at the women, Squalo sending a kick and the brat swung her spear. She was puched back to the wall with an incredible force, knocking her out.

They both looked at each other in slight panic ( _ **Shit**_ _they both thought)_ , before coming to a mutual agreement. "There's a shed near here."

"Okay, you grab the body and I'll grab her stuff."

"VOIII! WHY DO I HAVE TO DRAG HER?!"

"What? You expect me, a five year old mind you, to carry her?"

"Che, fine…"

Squalo sheathed his sword and dragged the body towards the shed, the brat carrying the teacher's stuff while looking around with an indigo flame dancing on her hands.

Opening the shed's door with a creak, Squalo dumped the body while the brat dropped the items to the ground. They both walked out and close the door. _("VOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT?!" "You blind, Sharky?" "WHY ARE YOU LOCKING THE DOOR?!" "But what if someone finds the body?" "VOII SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS NOT DEAD!")_

"You just had to shout didn't you?" He heard the brat berating her beside him. _Ignore her. Just. Fucking. Ignore. Her._

"Voiii…" _Deep breaths… deep fucking breaths…_ "-what was that?"

"I said, this is your fault, Sharky."

Squalo unveiled his sword and swung it towards the fucking brat, no longer giving a flying fuck about anything anymore. From the corner of his eye, he saw some students look at their fight.

"YOU WANNA GO, BRAT?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YEAH!" She created her spear and multiple copies of her.

.

.

.

"Superbi. Adriano."

*line break*

Alessandra winced as the lady in front of her applied a bag of ice on her left eye. She was wrapped from head to toe in gauze because a certain shark decided to fight the principal and dragged her into it.

Of course, she had the worst injuries out of the two. Squalo only had a broken arm and leg, a bleeding nose and a split lip, a long cut near his collarbone and several other cuts. She, on the other hand, had a black eye, a couple of broken ribs, a cut on her head, a big gash on her back and a small- but still noticeable, and would probably scar for a long time- gash near her chest, several bruises on her legs and a concussion. Her dad is going to have a heart attack when he sees her.

Of course, most of the injuries were from the shark, but Alessandra smirked when she saw the number of cuts on his body and the broken arm- courtesy of her.

So the gist was that she got into a fight, of course some people joined in- all of them were knocked out thanks to a certain shark- then the principal joined in and the stupid shark fought back. So, Alessandra saw that she probably can't defeat the principal, so she did the logical thing which is to stand back. But it seems like fate hated her and the shark dragged her back into it. Somewhere during the battle, the principal gotten a hold of their weapons and used it against them- but they both got it back _(Though Sharky would argue that he got it back_ Alessandra mused _)_. Long story short, they got heavily injured, and Squalo's parents – who happened to be nearby to talk with some teachers- found them standing amongst the unconscious bodies, two of them bleeding out and one of them was a _kid_.

Though she never in her life would've guessed that the nice lady in front of her is the mother of Sharky, seeing as she is apparently a nurse and she never even shouted _once_ the whole time she met her.

"So, do you know how to contact any of your parents?" She asked, her brows furrowed in worry. Yeah, Alessandra couldn't see how this lady and the shark are related.

"Uh, yeah… This is one of her phone numbers…" Listing the numbers, Alessandra watched as the woman wrote the numbers down before continuing her treatment.

 _Maybe he's adopted? Or maybe he was hit in the head as a baby…_

But seeing her long white hair led her to disregard the first option.

She finished stitching up her wounds, wrapping it up in gauze. She stared at her shirt- or what remained of it anyways- laying on the ground as she accepted the blanket from the woman, who left muttering, "I'm sure we have some of Squalo's old clothes about your size."

So now it was just her and the shark, in the middle of the room. She tried not to move much, as all she could feel was pain- though she felt surprisingly _used_ to it _(Of course, you had an oblique fracture on your arm, you've fractured each of your leg at least three times, and you had a nerve injury on your leg. You should be used to this kind of pain_ The voice in her head made a snide remark, though she doesn't know what it meant.).

She unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her, finding the air to be quite chilly- especially since she has nothing but gauze on her torso. She heard a quiet groan next to her.

She looked to her side, ignoring to the pain, and stared quizzically at him. His whole body and demeanor screamed ' _I fucking hate you and I don't want to do this.'_ as he scowled and drawled a quiet- barely tangible "Sorry".

Alessandra blinked at the apology, and the look on the shark's face was getting better and better in her opinion. _He looks constipated_ her mind supplied.

Not wanting to ruin the current mood for the comment, she instead mumbled, "Your mom's really pretty…"

"Of course she is!"

"Are you sure you're related?"

 _Okay, I'll shut up now…_ Alessandra thought as she felt the glare boring into her head. "Sorry…"

"Che…"

The room was once again enveloped with awkward silence. Alessandra knows that they hated each other, but she never expected that it would be this awkward. Unconsciously, she started playing with the gauze. The shark glanced at her quietly, before using his uninjured hand to smack her hand.

"Hey!"

"STOP PLAYING WITH THE GAUZE THEN!"

They both scowled and looked away from each other, with the shark muttering ,"What the hell's taking her so long…." Not wanting the silence to continue, Alessandra decided to initiate the conversation.

"So, why do you treat me differently?"

Well, she wasn't expecting _that_ to be the first thing to come out of her mouth.

The shark clicked his tongue and didn't answer for a while, the silence returning.

 _Well that went well…_

"What you did was idiotic."

Alessandra spun her head when she heard that. She raised her eyebrow, in confusion to both what he was saying and the actual fact that he's starting the conversation.

"How is it stupid?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, as if the question itself was idiotic, which frustrates her. If only his mom wasn't so nice, then she would probably start a fight- though how they would fight with their current injury is a mystery they have yet to solve.

"You're inviting an entire school to fight you."

"I'm sure not everyone wants to kill me." She rebuked hesitantly. Sure, her dad was infamous, and it seemed like everyone knew of him.

But that doesn't mean everyone hates him, right?

"You'll be surprised." He chuckled humorlessly.

Well that cleared _that_ up.

"I'm sure when that happens, you'll be the first one in line." Her face scrunched up in annoyance. Of course, she just had to go into a school where most of the population has a grudge against her dad. Perfect.

Silence enveloped the pair once again, the last topic caused Alessandra to feel uncomfortable. _So this is how it feels to know that people hate you…_

However, she was unwilling to let the silence go any longer, so she repeated her previous question.

"Che… Why didn't you call your dad or someone when we were fucking suspended?"

"Don't answer my question with more questions…" Alessandra muttered as she thought about the question. _Huh…_ She thought, _I never thought about using it like that._

The silence resumed as the shark was waiting for her answer and Alessandra just wanted to get it over with, wondering where the nice lady was during this whole time.

"My… relationship, I guess, with my dad isn't exactly the best," She mumbled, looking away and scratching the back of her neck.

 _Ugh, just get this over with…_ She never thought talking about her feelings would be _this_ hard.

Feeling his gaze, she answered her current situation as briefly as she can, "He's scared of me."

The shark didn't say anything, just looking around- muttering "Dammit, where the hell is she?"

There were no more conversation between the two of them after that, and Alessandra felt like this- whatever _this_ is- with Sharky just got more awkward.

* * *

Kiyoko tapped her finger on her lap impatiently, as her driver drove her to the neighborhood where her daughter was treated. She was having quite the nice day, there were barely any enemies planning to attack Vongola after the incident with Arma, so she didn't have to take care of many idiotic subordinates. Of course, she then got a phone call from some woman, telling her that her daughter was heavily injured and she was treating her injuries.

She immediately rushed to the car- thinking that it was another attack from an enemy Famiglia, but when the lady informed her of what had transpired, she calmed down and got annoyed at her daughter.

Just what kind of fighting was she doing to get that injured?

Of course, hearing about it and seeing it in person is two completely different things.

She saw Alessandra laying on the couch- covered entirely in gauze and wearing an oversized shirt. She looked worse for wear, she was paler than usual and she was holding an ice pack to her eyes and another one was placed on her torso. Next to her, she saw a boy sitting with a scowl as he has his arm and leg in a cast with equally large amount of gauze wrapped around him.

She immediately recognized the boy as the one she researched about when he fought Alessandra the first time. Squalo Superbi- a prodigy in multiple styles of sword fighting, with an equally smart brain. Why they fought was a mystery to her, but she figured that it's probably due to them both being geniuses.

"I assume you're Felice Superbi?"

Felice Superbi- She was a quite well-known doctor- not as renowned as _that_ perverted doctor, but she gets the job done. A doctor with no loyalty to any Famiglia, she is both the most dangerous and safest type of doctors.

"That's right." She answered evenly, before stepping back and opening the door. "Why don't we discuss this inside? I'm sure you would like to hear more of her condition."

Kiyoko nodded as she went inside, glancing around the room. The house itself was cozy and tidy, one that didn't look like a child prodigy's house. Then again, her house was the same.

She sat down across Alessandra, who shrunk when she saw her, and stared impassively at her. Alessandra stared at her in apprehension as she started to sweat.

"Okay, so she has a black eye, approximately two broken ribs, a cut on her head, two gashes, several bruises and a concussion."

Kiyoko stared at her daughter, her eyes silently ordering her to explain exactly how that came to be. Alessandra looked away sheepishly, "Uh… so we got into a fight, some teacher barged in, we fought again, but then the principal joined in. I wanted to leave when he joined in. But got dragged in…"

Kiyoko sighed as she massaged her temples, annoyed at both her daughter and the boy next to her. _Of course she did…_

"Well, I assumed you have done the necessary treatment?" Kiyoko inquired, looking at the woman who had an equally annoyed face.

"Yes, I have treated all of her injuries. But she needs rest, of course she would have plenty due to their new suspension-" At this, she sent an unamused stare at both children. "-I'm sure those two would have plenty of time to rest."

"I presumed that she will need to have to have her bandages changed?"

"Yes, I have prescribed some medicine for her, however it would still take her a couple of weeks to completely heal." She said as she handed the medicines over to Kiyoko, "And make sure that she cough or take a deep breath at least once an hour- please do try to keep her laying down. As for her bruises, just compress them and it should be fine."

Kiyoko nodded as she took the medicine- glancing at the two children, "I didn't know you were capable of using Sun Flames."

"I am capable of using the Sun Flames and the Rain as well ma'am. Though I'm sure you already know of that," Superbi had a small pleased smile. Kiyoko had a satisfied look etched on her face. The longer she talked to the woman in front of her, the more she felt a sort of mutual understanding between the two. _Ah, the hardships of raising prodigies…_

"Actually, this is not only the real reason I called you over," Superbi looked at her in the eye in resolute. "I wanted to discus about their current… rivalry…"

"What a fortunate stroke of serendipity then, I wanted to discuss about it as well."

"Well, why don't we discuss this more privately?"

Kiyoko nodded quietly as she followed the woman to leave the room.

* * *

Squalo shifted in his seat, ignoring the sting from his cuts. Damn the brat got him, cuts _and_ a broken arm. He should give her more credit, he didn't think she would be able to hurt him- let alone break his arm.

 _Then, again it's all that damn principal's fault_.

But he did manage to give her _two_ gashes- so he wasn't all that disappointed from the fight.

He watched as his mom finished wrapping her gauze and leaving to get some of his old clothes. They were left alone in the room, as awkward silence engulfs them.

 _Ugh. Fuck this…_

"Sorry…" He drawled out.

The brat kept quiet, so he took a peek at the brat.

She was shaking, the look on her face clearly showing how amused she was of this situation.

 _Damn brat!_ He thought, his hand twitching.

"Your mom's really pretty…" He blinked at that, looking back at her. The brat looked around- as if anything else other than him were more interesting. He felt his mood getting slightly better at that, _maybe the brat ain't all that bad…_

"Of course she is!"

"Are you sure you're related?"

And that mood was thrown outside the window as he glared at the damn brat sitting next to him. _If only I could smack her right now…_

"Sorry…"

"Che…"

The room was once again engulfed with awkward silence. Squalo tapped his uninjured leg, waiting for his mom to return. He leaned back towards the couch, not letting the silence affect him. Of course, the same couldn't be said for the brat. He glanced at the brat, seeing her playing with the gauze wrapped around her torso. He decided to do the most logical thing to do.

"Hey!"

He smacked her hand.

"STOP PLAYING WITH THE GAUZE THEN!"

Both children scowled and looked away from each other, Squalo muttering impatiently, "What the hell's taking her so long…. "

"So, why do you treat me differently?"

He glanced at the brat. He did expect that she would start annoying him, but he didn't expect her to start with that.

He clicked his tongue and didn't answer for a while, he won't let the brat annoy him further. Of course, he could _feel_ the discomfort rolling from her.

Finally, he couldn't stand the brat's fidgeting, "What you did was idiotic."

If they were going to annoy each other, he'd rather start it.

The brat spun her head when she heard that. She raised her eyebrow, in confusion to both what he was saying and the actual fact that he's starting the conversation. _Che…_

"How is it stupid?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, _God, don't tell me this brat's_ _ **this**_ _stupid.._. Seeing as his mom's not returning anytime soon, he'd rather entertain the brat than have her stir up in discomfort. Both will annoy him, but at least in one option he'd have a chance to fight verbally with the brat.

"You're inviting an entire school to fight you."

"I'm sure not everyone wants to kill me." She rebuked hesitantly. The disbelieve was clear in her face.

 _Oh wow, she_ _ **is**_ _that stupid._

"You'll be surprised." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sure when that happens, you'll be the first one in line." Her face scrunched up in annoyance.

Silence enveloped the pair once again, the last topic caused the brat to feel uneasy .

"So… uh.. why do you treat me differently?" She asked, as if repeating the question would make him answer it. _What an idiot._

"Che… Why didn't you call your dad or someone when we were fucking suspended?"

Because honestly, that was probably the thing that bothered him the most. He know how people like her act. They would most likely act as if they owned the place just because they're smart _and_ because they have ties in the world. So when he heard that she were _those_ kinds of people, he wondered why she acted differently.

"Don't answer my question with more questions…" The brat muttered.

The silence resumed as Squalo waited for either her answer or his mom's return.

"My… relationship, I guess, with my dad isn't exactly the best."

 _Well that was easier…_

She looked away, rubbing the back of her name.

"He's scared of me."

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. He knew of the Hidden Eye- a famous illusionist from the Vongola, but no one knew who he was or what he looked like. Well, until the Vongola decided to annihilate the Arma Famiglia.

The revelations caused a huge stir, many people reporting on the name- though no one was able to get an actual picture of him.

"Dammit, where the hell is she?"

A few minutes after that, his mom returned with one of his old shirts, and slowly helped her get into it- the shirt was way too big for her.

Squalo stared at her. _Fuck, I forgot she's only basically a damn preschooler…_

His mom stood up, cleaning the supply on the table _("You can rest dear, I called your mom, she'll be here soon")_ and tidying up the place as the brat decided to lay on the couch.

"Oi, Sharky."

"What, you damn brat?"

"In a few years, you won't have a left hand." And with that she went to sleep.

Squalo froze and stared at the brat. _What?_

"VOII! WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMNED BRAT?!"

"Squalo! Don't yell on the patients!"

"Too late ma'am…"

.

.

.

"Voi brat. Isn't that your mom?"

* * *

"Oi, Cavallone! Catch!" The blond tried to catch the ball- but he didn't managed to , in fact he wasn't even close to catching it. Instead it hit him straight in the nose, causing it to bleed and him falling back.

He scrambled to stand up, holding his bleeding nose. The teacher blew his whistle, telling Cavallone _("Bucking Horse"_ her mind supplied. _)_ to go to the nurse's office. Bucking Horse cringed away as some of the students jeered at him- before the teacher yelled at them to continue the game.

Meanwhile, Alessandra and the shark were both sitting on the sidelines, finally returning to school after two weeks of suspension- though both aren't allowed to join the game due to their injuries.

"Huh, I thought he would at least be able to catch _that_ …"

"You'll be surprised," Sharky muttered under his breath, Alessandra leaned back, her back laying on the ground as the sounds of the other students playing rang through the field.

"I'm bored…" She whined. She actually wanted to join the sports class, but since she spent most of her days out of school due to suspension- thanks to a certain shark- she never had any chance too.

And now she was stuck with said shark.

 _Well… I guess it could be worse…_

"Che… Voi Brat!"

Alessandra glanced at him, not bothering to move.

"Mom told me to remind you to come tomorrow." He grumbled, looking displeased. To be perfectly honest, Alessandra hated it too.

You see, it appears that whatever chat they had in the span of minutes were able to bond with each other and decided the _perfect_ way for them to stop fighting. Which is apparently making them spend time as often as humanely possible.

 _Or at least until one of us murder each other…_

Of course, neither child were pleased with the arrangement- but mothers are terrifying and they'd rather spent time with each other than to suffer their wrath.

 _Bullshit_ … was what the voice said when they were told to hang out together. Alessandra didn't know what that word meant, but it sounds awesome and she started using it along with a few other words her mind said. The adults thought it was Sharky's bad influence, and were horrified to hear the four year old use those word.

The silence kept going for a while, until it was ruined by the quiet rustle next to Alessandra. Looking next to her, it was Cavallone- or Bucking Horse as her mind told her- with a tissue and pinching a part of his nose.

She kept staring at him, and the boy started to sweat and looked away. "Uh… can I help you?"

"You suck."

He looked sheepishly at that, preferring to stare at his legs as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"How are you going to be Chiavarone's Decimo if you suck that much?"

"Ah… So you do know about that…"

Alessandra sat up, leaning against her hand. Sharky went quiet, annoyed of the new person in their vicinity.

"You guys seem close." He commented, looking at them. "You guys were suspended for two weeks and now you're-"

"Voi! Cavallone, finish that sentence and I'll cut you." Sharky threatened, and Alessandra had to admit, for some idiot with a cast on his arm and leg, he looked somewhat menacing.

Not that she was afraid of him- after all, the voice told her so.

"S-Sorry!" He sputtered, trying to lean away, finding Sharky to me scary.

"Oh that? Our parents thought that we were better to spend time together, so now we're spending as much time as fucking possible because those bastard teachers were asked to put us together as much as possible." Alessandra explained with a smile- incorporating the words she learned, and feeling proud of herself.

Sharky cocked an eyebrow while Bucking Horse looked downright horrified.

* * *

"Voi brat! Stop stepping on my foot!"

"Well if you actually lead properly, then I wouldn't step on it!"

"Voii! I wouldn't be bad if you were taller!"

"You're just angry that I'm able to headbutt you anytime I want!"

"Voi! What was that?!"

Kiyoko watched as the two children bickered with each other, finding their actions amusing- so did the woman next to her. They were learning tango- one of the dances Felice mastered, so they decided to go with that- and seeing them were actually entertaining.

It's been roughly a month since their last fight- and consequently the current compromise. Surprisingly, it somewhat worked- they still fight, but at least they fight verbally rather than immediately taking out their weapons.

She would probably admit that they remind her of siblings, but she wouldn't torture them _that_ much. In fact, she was rather pleased that Alessandra was hanging out with the kid, since Aldo was slowly getting more distant and spend more hours working. Honestly, she finds it idiotic that he's running away from his own child through work- but considering that she was somewhat a workaholic she had no right to judge about his work schedule.

"Now now kids, we'll start from the beginning!" Felice announced excitedly- clearly enjoying the annoyed look at both of the children's face.

* * *

Enma watched as Alex climbed up a tree, worried about her. Especially since she was apparently injured around a month ago.

He was so worried when she didn't appear on their meeting place, mainly because she didn't come for weeks. But he waited for her- and when she did return, he saw a scar on her head when her hair was blown in the wind.

" _Wait, is that a scar?!" Enma asked in alarm. It's been weeks since he last saw her, and he was kind of annoyed when she returned and acted as if nothing happened._

" _Hm? Oh, this?" She asked, pointing to her head. Enma nodded dumbly. Was it just him or did she sounded pleased?_

" _I got it fighting a shark!"_

" _E-EH?!"_

Of course, later on she showed him another scar- a big one on her back- looking proud of herself.

Honestly, he didn't know whether to be worried or happy. He's happy that she finally returned, but she was _injured_ , and she was apparently fighting a _shark?!_

"VOII BRAT! COME DOWN BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN!" A loud voice boomed at their directions, Enma turned around to see a boy with white hair shouting at them. Surprisingly, Alex seemed to know him and acknowledged his order.

"Oh yeah!" She yelled as she climbed down. "My Birthday! This Saturday! Come to my house, here's the address!" She said quickly, handing a small piece of paper.

"Make sure you come okay?"

"VOII BRAT! HURRY UP!"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING!"

Alex ran towards the boy, leaving Enma there alone with a piece of paper in his hand and wondering _What just happened? Who was that?_

Later that night, Enma was talking to his dad about going to her house as his dad took out some book.

"Hm? So your little friend's birthday this Saturday?" Enma nodded, waiting for his dad's answer.

"Sure! Of course you can go! Why don't we buy this friend of yours a gift?" His dad answered, a patient smile on his face, and Enma beamed. He was going to get Alex the best present!

"By the way, is this friend the same one as the one that 'dissapeared'?"

Enma hummed as he nod.

"So did you found out why she was away?"

"She was fighting a shark."

"E-Eh?"

* * *

Alessandra walked down the road with the shark, happy that she managed to give the paper to Enma. Though her mood was slightly dampened when she remembered that she had to spend time with the shark- though it was getting more bearable, and she was getting along well with Aunt Felice, something she called her by nowadays.

"Voii who was that brat?"

"My friend, why?"

"Heh, never thought you'd have a friend like that wimp."

Alessandra stopped in her tracks, glaring at Sharky, who also stopped and turned to face her.

"Say that again and I'll stab you."

"Heh." He said nothing more, as he smirked and turned around and continued his walk, Alessandra slowly following behind him.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Enma and Aunt Felice shouted as everyone popped a party popper.

Alessandra stood behind a cake, a large grin etched on her face. Today, she was finally five years old, and she got to celebrate it with the people she likes- yes, even though she would never admit it, she was somewhat fond of the shark- which consists of only four people: Enma, Aunt Felice, Sharky and her mom. She did feel slightly dejected that her dad couldn't come _("Dad where are you going?" "H-Huh?" "It's my birthday remember?" "It's that time already?" "…." "Sorry Alessandra, I have a very important job today.")_ but she knew he was busy.

She cut the cake and gave it to everyone present. The atmosphere was jovial- the usual annoyed vibes from Sharky was toned down. Soon it was time to open the presents, and she saw that all of them were big, so she was curious what they were.

"Happy birthday Alex!" Enma said shyly as he handed her a box wrapped in dark red wrapping paper with a black bow- it was quite heavy. She tore the wrapping paper, curiosity getting the better of her, and when she opened the box she saw several thick books. She took one out and read the title, finding it one she was unfamiliar with.

"I got it from this antique shop! You once said you like books."

Alex grinned and placed the box down to lean forward and hugged the boy- who flushed. "Thanks, Enma! These are awesome!"

Enma nodded shyly before stepping back, his face oddly red.

"Voi brat! Here!" Sharky shoved a large case into her arms. Aunt Felice behind him, silently warning him. It was wrapped in an indigo bow. She slowly untied the bow and opened the case.

It was a violin. She looked up to see the face of the two, wondering why they gave her a violin. Though the voice in her head seemed oddly pleased.

"I saw you enjoying some violinist, so we decided to buy you one. Maybe you'll be able to play some songs for us." Aunt Felice smiled kindly at her, while Alessandra stared at Sharky with a look that spelled out "We?".

Sharky grunted, "Che, just accept it you brat."

She nodded, saying a quick "Thanks Aunt Felice! Sharky!" before smiling again as she waited for the final present. Her mom walked forward and handed her a black box with a purple top. She opened the box, wondering what her mom got her. It was a spear- or at least a part of a spear. She looked at her mom in wonder, curious as to why she got her another spear. Sharky and Enma leaned in to take a peek on her mom's present.

"Hm, press the button."

Alessandra took the spear, turning it around slowly, searching for the button she mentioned. She found it and clicked it, and the spear elongated. From the bottom of the metal handle, another metal part came out and the spear was now the same size as her regular one.

"It'll be for you to carry around discreetly, instead of you using illusions all the time." Her mom elaborated, but she didn't pay it any attention as she stared in amazement at the spear.

"Hey, what's this?"

She looked towards Enma, who had his hand inside the box and picked up two pieces of paper- postcards. He looked at it weirdly before handing it to her.

The first one was of Master, in what seemed to be in some woods with Lichi, there was a small writing underneath the picture. "Happy birthday, I hope you have a delightful day."

She turned it around and read the message in the back. "I hope you are still continuing your training, it is such a pleasure to have you as a student. Congratulations on being a year older. I can't wait to see you and Hibari again. –Fon"

She felt content reading the postcard from Master, and she can't wait to see and train under him with Kyoya like before. Speaking of Kyoya…

She looked at the second postcard, it was a picture of Kyoya over a pile of what seemed to be unconscious people, the pictured was slightly blurred as Kyoya looked like he was trying to pounce on the camera. Unlike Master's, it only had a a short message in the back.

"Hn. I'll bite you to death."

 _Ah… so that's why Enma looked weird_.

"Fon's postcard arrived last week, you should thank your uncle for Kyoya's"

She could feel her smile getting wider- she wouldn't admit that her eyes were slightly wet.

 _This is the best birthday!_

* * *

It was a few days later when Alessandra remembered.

* * *

*Omake 1*

 **So this is basically my first take on how Squalo and Alessandra would've met. Enjoy~**

Alessandra looked at awe as she stared at her surroundings. Everything was colorful, and there were many big toys for her to play with. Of course, she didn't let the fact that she was separated from her Papa bother her, after all she was a big girl! She could take care of herself! She wandered around the park, looking for something fun to do.

She found a nice quiet place filled with many trees and not many people, and she decided, _Yup! This is the best place to play!_

She ran around, chasing insects and climbing trees, occasionally falling and scraping her knee, but she won't cry even if it hurts! She's a strong girl after all! Her Papa said so!

"Voi! What's a brat doing here alone?"

Alessandra looked up from her couching position. It was a boy with cool looking white hair. She kept staring at his hair- wondering at how she could get hair as cool as that.

"Voi! What are you staring at?"

"You have really cool hair!"

Alessandra stared at him starry eyed as she stood up and ran towards him.

"Hey! How did you get cool hair like that? Can my hair be like that too?"

The boy seemed taken aback by her behavior, but ultimately smirked and seemed please with himself. "Heh, you like my hair kid?"

"Yeah! It looks really cool! You're like those really cool characters from the TV!" Alessandra answered enthusiastically, something in her head telling her to be careful. She didn't understand, why should she be careful? The boy looked like one of those heroes she watched on TV.

The boy's smirk got wider, as he ruffled her hair. "Well, you're not bad yourself brat!"

"I'm not a brat! I'm a big girl! Papa said so!" she pouted, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"Well, where's your papa now?"

"He got lost."

"Don't you mean you got lost kid?" He looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"No! He's the lost one!"

"Heh, you know what kid? Why don't we play around? We'll look for your papa too."

"Really?" Alessandra couldn't believe the words. Most children ran away from her because of how weird she is, so the boy in front of her made her feel giddy in excitement.

"Yup."

Alessandra's smile grew large as she ran to grab the boy's hand and dragged him to the rides, a spring in her steps.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Alessandra, call me Alex!"

"Well kid, the name's Squalo, remember it okay?"

*line break*

"Big brother! I want to ride that one!" Alessandra ran and pointed to the biggest rollercoaster in the area. That ride had a really long line, and you can hear everyone screaming.

The boy- Squalo- looked around and his mouth turned into a frown as he faced her. "Sorry, kid. You're not tall enough to ride it."

"But why not?" She pouted at the boy. They had spent hours on the park, playing many of the rides and games there. Alessandra was carrying an eagle plush bigger than her, with a more reasonable sized snake plush wrapped loosely around her neck. Squalo carried a drink and some prizes- models of swords- in his hand. All of which they won when they played.

"See that line kid?" He pointed to the cardboard cutout near the ride. "You gotta be taller than the line there to ride it."

"Aw… but-"

"ALESSANDRA!"

Both kids turned to the source of the voice. It was her Papa, looking flustered and less than pleased as he jogged towards her.

"Papa!"

"Where were you?" She was lifted up as she tighten her grip on the dolls.

"I was playing with Big Brother! Look! He helped me get all this stuff!" Alessandra rambled as she lifted the two dolls.

"Big brother?" Her Papa looked confused, so she pointed her finger towards the boy.

* * *

 **Thanks for those that Followed:** **Bearswithlazereyes, BlueSeraphos, Celest24, Creatus O' Spiritus, Delfhin, FarFromTheSun, Hainako, LimeyFrog, MadSnow, Mary D. Black2000, MehhHehh, MorteSangriz, SeraTsukuyomi, SweetLittleAnimeGirl, asnanime, bookwormlover4ever, littleteddybearstitches, pip176, subath**

 **Thanks for those that Favorite:** **Aria868, Bearswithlzereyes, BloodOrange-SeaShell, BlueSeraphos, Delfhin, DragonGod148, Electro34, Etha, FarFromTheSun, Hanaiko, Icy Cream, Mary D. Black2000, Mary kitten heart, MehhHehh, SeraTsukuyomi, SweetLittleAnimeGirl, littleteddybearstitches, .1996**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Penny-Polendina: Here's the new chapter, I'll try to post a new chapter once a week.**

 **Mary D. Black2000: Thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! I'm pretty sure his eyes are grey, though I'm not sure if I got the shade right…**

 **So, I was planning for Alessandra to meet Squalo and Enma earlier, and at a different locations. I wanted her to meet Squalo at the Mafia Land, but Alessandra won't have a chance to go there when she was younger since her dad was so adamant on keeping her away from the mafia, so I decided "y'know, meeting on a school is okay." That, and the fact that I'm liking their current relationship more.**

 **The meeting with Enma was actually harder to plan out. I already knew since I planned the story that the two would meet when they are kids, but I didn't actually planned them to be friends for two reasons.**

 **I'm not exactly sure about Enma's past in terms of where he lives, though since his dad was an art dealer and Tsuna's dad was investigating him, so I assumed he lived in Italy and moved away when his family was killed.**

 **I wanted it so that they only met once, Alessandra being nice to him when he was bullied, she left and they never met each other again. So, that way, when they met again in the future, Enma would be the only one to remember her. But I thought that Enma wouldn't probably remember the face of some random kid he met when they were four.**

 **But I ended up really liking their interaction so I decided to keep it in.**

 **So, this chapter was actually half of the previous chapter, but since the previous chapter was already around 8,000 words in total, I decided to cut the chapters into two.**

 **So I don't exactly know when school start in Italy (My school starts in July, so I'm just guessing here), so the date when Alessandra transferred in is around September 2, so the whole dancing thing takes place in late October and the chapter ends a few days since Alessandra's birthday (which is November 1). I know it takes around 6 weeks for fracture ribs to heal, and it takes between 2 weeks to a month for a fractured bone in the arm or leg (at least in my experiences), but Felice's Sun Flames quickened it.**

 **I'll try to update this weekend, but after that I'll use my schedule of once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I'm super late in updating, but since school has been really hectic and I need to focus on preparing for university, this fanfic would have slower update but longer length (like, 10k minimum and maybe 20k+ max).**

* * *

For the first time in her new life, Jennifer _(It's Alessandra now… gotta get used that…)_ decided to look at how she looks like. She has curly blonde hair that reached her back, grey eyes, and a face that looks more boyish than they are girlish. "Ah… so that's why Sharky thought I was a boy…" _("Oi brat! You sure you're a girl?" "Sharky… the fuck?")_

She slowly lift her hand to play her hair, she looks completely different than she did before. Before, she was quite chubby- due to lack of exercise and an unhealthy diet- and to be honest, she thought that some being or god up there decided it would be fun and decided to reverse everything about her looks.

Her hair was once black, long, and straight. Now it was curly and not only that, it was blonde. Her dark brown eyes are now gray. Her previous tall and big stature was now small- slightly scrawny, but there were muscles- and lithe. Thankfully, her once sickly pale complexion didn't change all too much, at least she could take comfort that there are some familiarity- though she noted that she has fair complexion, she somewhat expected to having olive complexion.

She glanced at the notebook she's spent her entire night writing on, filled with information on events to come, details on characters- including their names, attacks, personality, likes, dislikes. Anything she remembered. Of course, she doesn't remember everything- she only remembers the outlines of what happened, the small details are long forgotten even in her previous life. But information, even the tiniest ones are important.

She had never been so glad for the long, sleepless nights and the countless hours on plane trips. If she hadn't had so much of them, she wouldn't have read Reborn so many times.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess, and the burned paper on the floor of her room made the room smell terrible. She was glad that her new parents were out for a week, and that she only had a few men stationed downstairs. Less people worried about her.

Honestly, she didn't know what to feel. She was pissed at herself for not being able to stay in her damn past life, and she already missed her friends. But from the bottom of her heart, she genuinely likes this current one.

No matter how suicidal she had apparently become by being a fighting freak.

Heck, it's as if she was _destined_ to become a fighting freak, her house has a fucking training room.

She briefly wonders on what she should do… Sure, she'll probably try to make things as close to canon as possible. Why change something that's already okay? Besides, she'd prefer if things were predictable, at least she'll know what to do to stay alive. _Well… I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes._

But there is one thing she knows for certain. She wanted to know how damn far she could get. Manipulating them. Blackmailing them. She wanted to know how far she could push these characters into doing what she wanted. Of course, she wouldn't mess up the real plot all that much, but she was definitely going to have fun!

Opening the book, she was glad that she knew other languages- thanking her previous life's friends who forced it on her. She learned at least four languages in her previous life other than English and her main language- of course she only knew of the basics , like how to read or write and speaking in basic sentences, for most of them. But she was glad that she was fluent in not only English, but also Indonesian _._

It almost made her glad she took Literature on those two languages.

She then remembers, she's related to the one guy that she would never get close to without a ten feet pole. "Shit! I'm related to Hibari!"

* * *

Squalo was annoyed as hell, of course the brat decided it would be a good day to fucking skip. On the day they fucking needed to submit the fucking project. Of course, he was still pissed that the teachers paired them up for every goddamn project because their moms, but he couldn't believe that his stupid brat of a partner didn't even come to school.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, waiting for the bell to ring so he can yell at the brat. He glanced at the third student in their group- some kid he never talked to who was giving him fearful looks while muttering about the brat.

His eye twitched as he waited for the bell to ring.

 _30 more seconds…_

The teacher looked at them, waiting for their project, and the other student meekly answered with a soft, "Uh Ma'am… It's with Alex…"

The teacher sighed as she tidied up her stuff and the bell rang. Squalo walked out of the room and dashed to the brat's house to give her a piece of his mind.

He bolted down the road- the brat's house was further from the school than his. The project was 20% of their grade, and the fact that he would get a bad grade because of her wasn't something he wanted.

Pushing the men on the front door- why does the brat need bodyguards anyway?- he rushed upstairs and kicked her door.

"VOOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING-" He started to shout, until he saw the brat.

The brat looked horrible. Eyes red and puffed up, her hair messy, she was still wearing her pajamas, and the room smelled like smoke with some ashes on the floor. The brat was curled up on the corner away from the two beds, hugging a notebook while her room was a mess. The room was a mess, books and items were sprawled on the floor.

His mind raced for explanations and reasons for the brat's current state- after all, dealing with an annoying brat was better than a crying sniffling one. The only plausible explanation for him is that the brat was attacked.

Why else would there be bodyguards stationed outside?

Hand hovering over his sword handle, he walked cautiously into the room, glancing at anything suspicious and ignoring the brat's confused stare.

"Sharky, what the hell are you doing?"

"Che, shut up brat." He mumbled as he carefully tread through the items on the floor over to the brat, before picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder like a sack- much to her dismay.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Voii! Shut up! I'm getting you out if this mess!"

He could practically feel the confusion oozing out of her body as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. After a moment of silence, the brat asked, "Wait… are you-"

She was quiet, and Squalo glanced at her. She was laughing.

 _She was fucking laughing._

Or rather, she was trying to hold it in- though failing really fucking hard.

 _Yeah, the brat's lost it…_

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it! You thought I was in danger?! Oh man I can't!"

The brat started shaking in laughter, placing her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter- but failing hard and ended up laughing even harder.

Squalo's eye twitched, the damn brat… He can't believe he got slightly worried for her. He should've known that the brat was fine.

"HAHAHA! THAT FACE! YOU'RE BLUSHING! HAHA- OW!"

Annoyed, he dropped the brat from his hold- letting her fall to the ground. But even after her yelp, she did not stop her laughter, in fact it got more hysterical by the moment.

Squalo looked at the brat with a mix of emotion, the brat looked horrible- and clearly she's not right in the head- but here she was laughing at him. _This fucking brat!_

"Ha..oh man- I can't stop laughing!" She gasped out between laughs.

Squalo didn't know what to do, dealing with a hysterical child was not his forte, so he did what he did best. He kicked her down the stairs.

She yelped as her arms flailed around the last couple of stairs, miraculously she didn't get any more injuries, but she did looked kind of dazed while she was staring at her hands.

Good to know she's starting to return into her normal stupid self.

"Hey Sharky…"

"Voi you calmed down brat?"

She didn't answer, slowly turning her head and looked at him with wide calculating eyes, and a deranged smile. "This is all real isn't it?"

* * *

The room was filled with creaking noises each time Alessandra slide her bow on the violin string. She was not necessarily bad at it- as it was her first time on the violin after years- but the intonation was off and there was a creaking noise with every note she played.

 _If my old teacher was here, she'll probably have a heart attack…_

Not to say she was great at it in her previous life, she was average in it- like in most things if she were to honest. But hey, new life means more unnecessary stuffs to learn- or re-learn in this case.

"Voi! Stop the damn violin! You're fucking horrible!" Squalo yelled, his eye twitching as he turned to look at her with a book in his hand, ready to throw it at her.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you're actually studying! It's English!"

She moved to the right, her bow in her left hand and the violin in her right as she dodged the book. The book clattered to the ground and was laying there.

It was almost scary how good she was at tormenting him…

"Damn Sharky, if I didn't know you any better I would've say that was unnecessary." But he was a child with anger issues dealing with her. Yeah, if she looked at it like that it was probably necessary.

"Che," he scowled and turned away, returning to a pile of books.

They were in his room- as her new mom _(Man, it's weird to have a new mom)_ had a business trip and her new dad was rarely ever around, she was left there for a few days. Of course, because they have an English test soon, they decided that it would be a good time to review for it.

And by studying, she meant fooling around with a book in hand to look smarter than you actually are. Then again, now that she regained her memories, her English was better than before- which pisses the shark even more.

"Why do you need to study English anyway- wait, is that Japanese? And this is Russian?" She examined the pile of books in his desk, and true enough it was not only one language, but multiple of them piled in his desk.

 _Damn overachiever…_

Not that she didn't see the benefits of learning a language, in fact she quite enjoyed it. Well, until she has to memorize vocabularies anyways.

"Che, why are you learning the violin?"

"Really Sharky? You're answering my question with more questions?"

She didn't know what face she was making, but the growing annoyed look was worth it.

Feeling slightly bad for the high blood pressure she's probably giving him right now, she decided to answer.

"Well if you really must know- it's better to know everything, even little bits of it." She says offhandedly , taking the nearest book in the pile and reading it. Fuck, it was in Mandarin, the one language she sucked at.

She wasn't lying when she said that, it was her principle to learn everything at least to the point of knowing the basics. Which was why she joined so many private courses and classes for what her old mom would call 'weird hobbies'. From archery to sword fighting, from cooking and sewing, to learning other languages and reading about body languages- she learned everything she could in her old life. Besides, it made a pretty decent conversation starter with new people. Though she was kind of disappointed to see that the memory of those stuff being blurry with only muscle memory remaining.

Seeing the look on Sharky's face, it was probably the same reason for him.

Her relationship with Sharky was… weird. She was sure that he would stay away from her after the whole misunderstanding thing, but he didn't and they actually got pretty close, in a weird way. It was almost like how her relationship with her brother would've been if they actually had one. She honestly didn't think that Squalo was a character she would get along with, but hey she never expected to be related to Hibari either- life's a bitch like that.

She probably acted slightly differently than she did before, no longer was she spouting the fragments of memories to characters like before. Well… not as much anyways.

Seeing as he decided to ignore her instead (which she agrees was probably the best way to deal with her) she peeked at his notebook- filled with Russian to English translations.

"By the way, 'Спасибо' is not 'thank you very much', it's only 'thank you'."

"Voi! Shut up brat!"

"Пожалуйста."

* * *

The brat kept playing with the damn violin. In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have suggested the damn thing as her birthday present, the brat was horrible at it. _("I'll have you know this is my first time in this life playing the violin!")_

Now he may not be a master in the field of music- heck he barely know them. But he's sure that it wasn't supposed to creak like that, and he was pretty sure some of the notes were higher than they were supposed to be.

He took a deep breath and closed the book in his hand, unable to contain his annoyance.

"Voi! Stop the damn violin! You're fucking horrible!"

If his mom was here she would smack him for using that kind of language in front of a kid. But she wasn't there and the brat's couldn't be considered a kid, so it doesn't matter.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you're actually studying! It's English!"

Unconsciously, he threw the book in his hand- which the brat avoided unfortunately- and it clattered to the ground.

He hated how easily the brat could annoy him.

"Damn Sharky, if I didn't know you any better I would've say that was unnecessary." His nose crinkled in annoyance as he turned away to the pile of books.

Just because the brat never studies doesn't mean he shouldn't. If she gets a bad grade in the next exam, she's going to have herself to blame.

He would definitely defeat her in English… _("Voii! How the fuck do you keep getting 100 in all of your English tests?!" "Heh, unlike you, I'm just that awesome!")_

The brat strode towards him, examining his books and saying something he ignored. It was probably another stupid comment anyways.

She started opening the books and reading them- something he noticed was that the brat knew a little bit of everything. She doesn't master anything, but she would read and learn everything.

A principle he agreed with if he were to admit.

"Che, why are you learning the violin?"

"Really Sharky? You're answering my question with more questions?"

He turned to face her- her eyebrow raised, chin tucked and she had a inscrutable smile etched on her face.

He could literally feel the anger bubbling inside him.

"Well if you really must know- it's better to know everything, even little bits of it." She said offhandedly , taking the nearest book in the pile and reading it. Seeing her lips pressed together and the concealed sigh, he knew it was something the brat didn't like.

He felt pleased looking at the annoyance in her face, looks like the brat wasn't as good at everything as she said she was.

He couldn't help but notice that the brat was different. It was barely noticeable, but she changed. He noticed the brat having a distant faraway look when she rambles on, the way she kept that damn notebook of hers close to her all the time. He doesn't get it.

" _Hey Sharky-" the brat flipped another page, scribbling something on her damn notebook "-do you trust me?"_

" _Che, who the hell would trust you?" He huffed as he swung his sword, cutting the practice dummy in front of him._

 _The brat didn't reply, the sounds of the pen against the paper filled the silence of room. Squalo wiped the sweat in his forehead, turning around he saw the brat grinning maniacally against her notebook._

He underlined some words on his notebook, filled with Russian and English words.

"By the way, 'Спасибо' is not 'thank you very much', it's only 'thank you'."

"Voi! Shut up brat!"

"Пожалуйста."

Yeah, he doesn't get her at all.

* * *

Alessandra squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, now that she regained memories of her past life she finally realized why she hated cars. Even with her memories back, she still can't be calm in them, in fact she kind of hated it even more. It also didn't help that she has two people she didn't knew on both her sides.

Of course she realized that these people are some of the people that are in charge of guarding her- or stalking her as she likes to call it- but it's not like he ever talked to them, so they're just weird strangers to her. Not that she doesn't want to talk to them… actually that was exactly the reason.

She was slightly annoyed that she has weekly meetings with Nono, as they were apparently checking up on her. But it was probably due to her having information that worried them.

She tapped her fingers against her thigh in a rhythmic pattern and close her eyes, taking slow deep breaths to calm the slight panic building in her.

A small hidden part of her mind comments how messed up it is for her to be more panicked by being _inside a car_ with people she knew of than seeing a _corpse_ killed by her own father. But she never prided herself for sanity so she ignored it.

 _I don't even think I have any left._

She recited some songs and tunes in her head, eyes still shut and fingers tapping on her thigh. She didn't know how long she was in that death trap, and she didn't even care what her guards were doing. She was way too antsy to care, too afraid of what will happen when she open her eyes.

What she found out in her new life was that she was much more observant than in her previous life. Where she could care less about other people, she found herself observing everyone and their body language. Where she would only observe her classmates and teacher, she now observe everything from inanimate objects to animals to the room she was in.

The time she remembered everything-

 _Her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear so far._ _Loud… it was so loud-_ _ **dammit stop it stop it! Shut up!**_

\- it was the first time she felt weird-

 _Her hands can't stop shaking,_ _ **it burns, stop it. Fuck it hurts…**_ _her fucking chest… she can't breath. Why can't she breath? Why why why why_ _ **WHY?**_

 _She can't feel her legs, she tried to move, but something was stopping her. Each time she moved a damn finger, she felt cold hands holding onto her- stopping her from moving, forcing her to stop._

-it was at that time that she felt different-

 _Her face was wet- tears, sweat she didn't know anymore. Everything was swaying, and her mind couldn't stop racing. When did she have that bookcase, why was the mirror placed there, the window- it was open- that stupid ticking noise, where is it from- shut up_ _ **shut up shut up shut up**_ _\- and the damn pictures._

 _Those brown eyes, eyes so brown it was almost black- they were judging her, how dare they judge her. Without realizing, her hand had moved on its own, the cold feeling on her back didn't stop. She felt clammy cold hands guiding her body towards it._

 _It was cold, everything felt freezing, why was everything cold? It was those eyes, close those damn eyes. Damn those eyes, it was her fault her fault_ _ **her fault her fault- ALL HER FAULT.**_

 _She tore the drawings- the dark flames dancing on her hands-_ _ **die die die**_ _\- those damn brown eyes, that long hair, she hates it._ _ **Die, disappear-**_

 **-** and she felt detached from this world.

 _But never once did she touch the drawing of the other girl…_

It was after that time that she started becoming more observant. Call it paranoia or schizophrenia, but she couldn't help and take note of every little things- the way everyone moved, their shifting gazes, the ticking clock, she would watch everything closely.

Feeling the panic slowly rising, she tapped her fingers faster- eyes still shut, she feels a bead of cold sweat running down her cheeks. Her fingers moved up until it reached the bag on her laps.

It was her spear, the one from her mom. The spear was actually one of the few things that could calm her down. Sharky-no, Squalo, Enma, and her mom were the only people that could calm her down, though she would never admit it. She kind of wondered if Hibari _(Oh shit, I should start calling him Kyoya)_ could calm her too, but she still values her life too much to test it out.

"We're here," the gruff voice of the man to her right cut her musings and she opened her eyes. If either man saw her- or if she was acting weirdly- neither showed any hints of it. She nodded to the man, unconsciously thanking the driver before quickly getting off the car, and following the men inside the mansion.

 _Damn, I never thought I'd be born in a high and mighty family._

She walked on the hallways, the knowledge of the turns she should take to reach her destination burned in her memory due to the numerous visits she's done.

She didn't know whether she was lucky or not- being born into a family, still having memories and muscle memories and becoming a prodigy, being able to actually fight. Seeing as she's not dead yet, she's leaning towards the former- but karma's a bitch and for all she knew, she could end up crippled, insane, dead or worst of all _normal_. Not that she has anything against normalcy, but with the whole reincarnation thing and her previous life being not all that normal either, she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

 _Well, at least I'm not born as some character's sibling- actually, thank whatever's up there that I didn't replace anyone…_ Because let's be honest, if she did she would probably end up destroying everything, either that or she'll make them out of character and everyone will hate her.

 _Actually, that doesn't so bad,_ she mused as her pace quickened, she cursed her short legs and the long distance, her guards are already far ahead of her. _Peace from killing a common foe, that actually sounds fun. It'll be fun playing mastermind._

Her lips slowly stretching into a wide grin, she jogged up towards the door, both of her bodyguards standing on either side of the door- opening it from her.

She walked into the room leisurely, stopping her jog as soon as she went pass the guards. The wide grin was still etched on her face as she stared at the old man, she tilted her head to one side and waved her hand, shifting the bag with her weapon.

"Yo Gramp-gramp!"

The man to his right- _which one is he again? Uh… It starts with C I think…-_ frowned at her, looking disapproving at her disrespect while Nono and some of the other guardians looked amused.

She glanced around the room- a gesture everyone noticed- looking to see if _he_ was there. She really would like to see him again, it's been around a week since she's last seen him.

Sensing who she was looking for, Nono's face softened as he gestures his hand to the couch, the unsaid words were clear to everyone.

 _He's not here._

And Alessandra felt a pang of annoyance, letting out a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. He was avoiding her, she thought numbly as she plopped herself down to the couch. She tries to keep a poker face, to hide anything away from the world. But all she could manage was a grin.

"So Gramp-gramp, what'd you need me for?" She questioned as she leaned forward and cross her arms on top of her lap, her weapon bag placed close by in case of emergencies.

He smiled softly and walked towards her as a maid came in and placed two fancy looking teacups on the table in front of them. _Damn it's milk… Kinda hoping for it to be tea or something._

"I hope you're fine with milk, I heard from Aldo that you like it." He took a sip from his own teacup before Alessandra follows suite.

"Meh, no worries here," she waved her hand as she took a gulp of the milk.

Alessandra watched Nono closely as she drank the contents of her teacup slowly. He looked pensive, staring at her as if she was a puzzle to be solved.

"Well?"

"I have some questions to ask of you, Alex."

She raised her eyebrow. For some curious old man, he sure was taking a long time.

"Uh, okay?"

"You mentioned that my sons were going to die-"

 _Yeah, shouldn't have mentioned that…_

"- how sure of it are you?"

They both stared at each other eyes, Nono's searching at hers for any signs of lying while she looked at him in contemplation.

 _Well, no use in lying to him… though if I do this right then maybe…_

"Hmm, well I would say around 95%? I mean with me being alive and all, I probably screwed some stuff up-" At this, several eyebrows went up and stared at her in confusion.

"-whether I wanted to or not. You know, butterfly effect and all those stuff. But with both Xanxus and Tsuna-" Everyone stiffened and she grinned inwardly as she observed them.

"-existing and being the candidates for the Tenth, I'm pretty sure they'll end up dead sooner or later." She finished, taking another sip at her milk to hide the smirk growing on her mouth.

Honestly, it was just too much fun seeing their bewildered faces.

"How do you know of Tsunayoshi and Xanxus?!"

"That? Oh memories and dreams. Pretty much the same thing with your other sons." She shrugged, crossing her arms and leaning back- glancing at everyone's faces.

They looked at her carefully, suspicion clearly in their form as Nono stared at the teacup in contemplation. "Alex… are you perhaps a seer?"

"Sure." _Let's go with that…_

She noticed how he didn't believe her, and she respects him more because of that. _Damn, that Hyper Intuition sure is something…_

"Though with me being involved, I'm not sure of anything anymore." She commented, "Cause most of my visions are events where I wasn't there. So who knows Gramp-gramp, maybe things would change."

"But you're sure that they would die?"

"As sure as Xanxus believing he's going to be Decimo." _Though if worst comes to worst, I'll kill them myself. Or maybe I'll hire someone, I wonder how much that would cost._

Nono sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking older than he actually was. "Alessandra, if what you say are true-" _Which they are._ "-will you tell answer more questions?"

"With a price, sure." _Time to pull out the big guns…_ She leaned forward, her fingers intertwining her fingers together.

"You disrespectful-"

"Wait." Nono let his arm out, signaling his Guardian to back down. His gaze turns unreadable as Alessandra started to wonder. Did she do it too soon? She knew she should've waited a little longer-

"What is it that you want?"

-or maybe she didn't.

She gaped at him, looking for signs of him joking. She saw none, and she finds the picture hilarious.

She, a five year old girl- **five year old** – is making the Don of _the_ Vongola family follow her terms. She tried to hold her laughter, before letting out a small chuckle.

"You know Gramp-gramp, I like you."

The room was silent, no one bothered to say a word- waiting for her response.

"Equivalent exchange. Teach me how to use a gun and I'll answer your questions, heck I'll even do some favors."

Whatever they were expecting, apparently it wasn't that.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to give me a gun or anything, just teach me how to use it and that'll be it." She said flippantly, waving her arm in a disrespecting manner.

She could see that her flippant manner annoyed many of the Guardians, but she didn't care. She wanted to learn how to fucking use a gun and this was the quickest way.

Nono looked in contemplation, hand placed on his chin as he was deep in thought. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, the silence and tension was so thick she could probably cut it with her spear.

After what felt like hours- though it was probably minutes- Alessandra felt more confident. If her were to decline the offer, he would've probably done it by now.

"Very well, however we will discuss it with your parents, but rest assured that it would be done."

Heh… short, simple, and to the point. Just how she liked her answers. Though a part of her was slightly annoyed that her parents will be told, but at least Nono didn't start asking questions.

"Well then Gramp-gramp, you have a deal. Shoot."

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

At that, the room grows heavier. Everyone was staring at her, just waiting for her to say the wrong thing and apprehending her. After all, the old man might seem kind, but he's still a Mafia Don. Making sure she stayed quit was probably as easy as breathing for him.

Though that question did brought up some stuff she never thought about. She had always assumed that she _had_ to be on Vongola's side- _I mean, I'm born to parents with high ranks in the Vongola. I'm friends with the goddamn Sharky who's gonna be in the Varia, heck I'm related to_ _ **Hibari**_ _, the fucking_ _ **Cloud Guardian**_ _for the_ _ **Decimo**_ _._

The moment he asked the question, she felt as if someone just threw a brick at her. She didn't have to join the Vongola, sure she was going to keep everything as similar as possible, but to do that she didn't need to be there.

Heck, she could join a rival famiglia if she wanted to. She could easily kill people, as long as she keeps it similar to the real plot. She could join Shimon, or Kokuyo, heck even Millefiore.

But dammit she wanted to live, and what better way to make sure you stay alive than to stay with the fucking strongest mafia family.

"Of course, my loyalty lies with the Vongola," she said, trying to give her best disarming smile. However, the tension did not lightened at all. In fact, the silence has gotten heavier.

After waiting for a few moments, waiting for more questions that didn't came, she stood up, lift her bag and walked out of the room. But before she left, she turned around. "Well, bye Gramp-gramp. I'll be waiting for the lessons~" she chirped before turning around and walking out, her two guards returning to her.

"Nono, don't tell me you actually believe her?!" She heard the question asked by one of the Guardians.

Smirking, she closed the door without listening to the reply.

* * *

"This ain't right, it's 'I am sick.' not 'I is sick.'" Alex pointed out as she leaned in hand carrying one of the book he gave for her birthday _("Yo, Enma!" "Hey, uh… what are you doing?" Alessandra sat at the park, with thick books and small notebooks laying around. "Oh this? It's some of the books you gave. It's about reading body language and about flower language or something. It's actually pretty interesting~" At that moment, Enma was glad but he questioned what his dad thought when buying her those…)_ , getting close to Enma to get a good look at his notes.

Enma looked sheepish as he grabbed an eraser and changed it, before letting Alex check more of the sentences.

He didn't know what it was about her, but Alex felt weird. Or he could be the one acting weird around her. Hanging out with Alex makes him question himself a lot…

But he did notice that she was more 'touchy-feely' as she said. She still freeze up when anyone hugged her _(Enma tripped over her books, flailing his arms and ended up accidently hugging her- face red in embarrassment. Alex immediately stiffened, she held her breath and kept her hands glued to the side.)_ but lately she's been touching people more _("Hey, Enma!" She shouted as she ran towards him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.)_ and he briefly wonders if there's something wrong.

But she was always smiling, always laughing. So there's no way she's actually troubled.

 _Right?_

* * *

"Pardon my rudeness, but WHAT?!" Aldo all but screeched in front of Nono. He just returned from a four day mission, only to be told that Alessandra is going to be taught on how to use a fucking gun in courtesy of _Nono._

 _What the fuck happened while I was gone?!_

Nono sighed, and he felt a pang of realization as he noticed that even Nono looked worn out.

Their relationship just got better, it was still strained with her newest antics, but it _was_ getting better. But now she was threading a dangerous line, playing with the Vongola and everything…

Maybe he'd join the Young Lion's offer for a drink…

"It was a deal she proposed, I believe she called is 'equivalent exchange'," He mused, looking even more exhausted.

"A…deal?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, she would answer my questions in return for this lesson."

"Did you find out what does she need it for?"

Because honestly what purpose does she have in learning how to shoot a gun?

Seriously, he's starting to think that she's just doing this to mess with him, heck she would fight with that kid every time he sees them together- she even got two big scars on her torso.

He hasn't spend time with her for a long time, but he knew she wouldn't normally do that- at least if she was still the same.

"No, I didn't ask."

"I see…Nono, can I please have another mission?"

"Oh?"

"I think I need a break from Alessandra."

* * *

Squalo can't believe it. For once- _once,_ neither he nor the brat was on each other's throat. It was actually calm, peaceful and dare he say it, nice.

Something is fucking wrong with this scene, but Squalo'd rather enjoy the peace and quiet.

He and the brat are reading, she was reading some book about flowers and plants that she got from the wimpy brat. He was reading a pretty damn good novel, written in English. Apparently, the brat took it from the pile of new books and lent it to him because she "felt bad for laughing at him"- not that he believed that crap.

He was surprised that she didn't give him those crappy cheesy romance ones.

He quickly takes note of his mom's shuffling behind them, walking back and forth, putting away the stuff they got from their little shopping trip.

It started with the brat looking at a bookstore with sparkling eyes, and her being the doting adult – and totally not having a soft spot for the eccentric girl- took her to the bookstore. And damn, she took a long time.

She told them to leave because she was going to take a long time, and he was all for taking that offer. Of course, his mom being the good person she was, waited for her.

It took her 3 hours. 3. Fucking. Hours.

So, after the first hour, he and his mom decided to shop on the nearby locations. They bought stuff, they ate lunch, they walked around some more. But she still wasn't done, heck it was all because she didn't know which book to buy.

Though he had to give her credit, she had taste in books.

Flipping the page, he decided to continue his reading the enticing book. It was about a man in New York, struggling to make a living by any means necessary.

He was thoroughly hooked to the story, even if he didn't fully understand everything because damn language barrier.

"Heh, I see you're enjoying that book~" Squalo paused his reading, slightly annoyed, to face the brat's smug face as she closed her own book.

Well so much for the peace and quiet.

"Che, and what of it?" He glared at her, more than annoyed that his reading session was interrupted.

"So, which part are you at?" She asked, face neutral- all signs of smugness gone. _Another of her weird mood swings…_

"The park where the shallow dick won't go home." _As if she knew which part I'm at, it's a new book even for her._

"Ah, around chapter 4?" _How the fuck did she-_

He turned his head, looking at her smirking face. "How the fuck-"

"Meh, read it before. Multiple times actually." _Then why the fuck did you buy this?_

"Not that I actually have the book." He could only stare at her, okay she was definitely trying to say something here.

Slowly returning to the book, he almost missed her soft mumble as she stood up and walked towards his mom's location.

"'Possessions reminded him that he existed, and made him enjoy his existent.' Heh, can't believe I still remember it after all these years..."

* * *

Alessandra sat on the swing set, tidying her books in her book bag and placed her spear in the weapon holder strapped on her waist. She swung on the swings a few times before jumping midway and landing on her feet. She stretched her arms, groaning slightly, and noticed that the only people in the park- her bodyguards- move from different location, preparing to follow her. _No surprise there, it's kinda late…_

But from the corners of her eyes, she noticed a quick blur of black from near the trees. But it disappeared quickly that she attributed it to her imagination, though her gut feeling – aka the voice in her head- says otherwise.

Suddenly, she felt something pressing against her neck, and then people were moving towards her. She glanced at the muscled arm on her throat, and the other one holding what seemed to be a gun near her face.

The first thought she had is ' _Seriously, this again?'_

The second one was _'Shit.'_

The man was shouting nonsense, the arm around her throat was moving quite often and it was uncomfortable, though she did notice that her bodyguards were fighting- and winning- against the other men that appeared after _this_ burly man decided to get up close and personal with her.

 _Huh… putting it like that makes it sound so wrong._

Noticing the chaos around her, she was glad that the park rarely had that many visitors, and that it was currently empty. Imagine the panic it would cause… actually she wouldn't mind seeing it but still.

Though she was glad that the Vongola men were winning, hey at least they were competent.

 _Now then…_ She thought, biting the inside of her cheek. _What should I do about big bad and burly here…_

Seeing how frantic the arms was moving, she got an idea and had to bite her lip to prevent a cheeky smile from forming. Moving her hand towards the weapon holder, she was glad she didn't strap the spear, if she did then the man would surely hear it from the sound. She slowly took the weapon out, thankful at how much the man was frantically moving his arms to notice her movement. Making sure the spear was lined up with the man's stomach, she pressed the button and the end metal part elongate and hit the man's stomach- catching him off guard and allowing her enough freedom to move away from him and slashing his arm.

Sadly, the slash didn't hit the arm equipped with the gun, so in a fit of panicked rage, he pulled the trigger twice blindly. The bullet grazed her stomach- tearing up her shirt and blood started pouring out- and the other embedded in her left shoulder.

 _Fuck, I liked this shirt!_

Her hands around the spear twitched as she forces herself to not hold her wounded stomach. She lunged in and trusted the spear towards the man, successfully connecting to the man's chest, and she pulled the spear out, blood gushing as he fell over. Realizing she probably gave him a deep wound, she made use of the man's fallen state and kicked the gun from his hand before kicking his head as hard as she could and stabbing his upper arm.

Occupied with stabbing the man, she failed to notice someone sneaking up towards her until she felt herself forced into a chokehold and kicking the spear away. Wincing at the pain caused by her wounds, she flailed and tried to elbow the person using her uninjured arm. Her movement caused more blood to gush out. When she was unable to do so, she created a real illusion of herself behind her and her assailant.

Alessandra started to feel lightheaded, her vision getting blurry due to the blood loss and her breath being restricted. Fortunately, the illusion managed to retrieve the fallen weapon and slashed her assailant's back.

She was let go, and the illusion tossed the spear back. Twirling the spear, she forced herself to concentrate despite her weakened self.

 _Okay, just give her a simple illusion…_

Sadly, while real illusions were not a big problem, simple illusions was something she could hardly do.

Her assailant tried to get back up, but she managed to hit hear in the head with the back of her spear hard enough that she stopped. Alessandra closed herself to concentrate, sweat rolling from her forehead, she turned around to see the Vongola men gathering the fallen enemy and she shouted to them. "Hey! I'm gonna go to a nearby friend's house to get the wound cleaned up. Call someone to clean this up!" She noticed that all her bodyguards looked annoyed that a kid was ordering them, and that they were itching to disagree and force her to stay.

 _Well screw that-_

And with that, she ran as quickly as she could in her state to Sharky's house. The blood dripped through her fingers as she shifted the spear, her footing affected heavily by the blood loss.

She paused and stared at the road, then at her stomach. She wasn't that far from Sharky's house… and she _did_ look like a boy…

 _You know what,_ She scowled as she tore up most of her shirt, basically revealing her chest and stomach. She used her spear to cut the cloth and she placed it on her stomach, applying pressure as she wrapped it. _Fuck it, if this place has a rule against a girl going shirtless, I'll just fucking stab them._

Once she finished tying the cloth, she continued to ran to Sharky's house. However, the more steps she took, the harder it was to keep her vision straight.

Using her spear to help her, she walked up to Sharky's house and rang the doorbell. She leaned towards her spear, wanting to get the least amount of blood possible on Sharky's house.

 _Ugh, I can just imagine him bitching about me getting his front door dirty…_

Getting impatient- and feeling like she could faint at any time- she rang the doorbell again.

And again.

And again.

 _Fuck is no one home?!_ She cursed at herself and shifted her weight on her spear, finding it harder to stay awake.

"VOI! SHUT IT AND WAIT ALREADY!" The door opened to reveal the shark's angry face- which shifted to annoyance, then to shock as he looked at her.

Scowling, he grabbed her and carried her. He took note of the warm liquid that was staining his hands, and he shifted the way he held her.

"VOI! Mom! We got an emergency here!" She was glad that Sharky was loud, at least it allow her to stay awake. Barely hearing what Aunt Felice was saying, she sighed as she relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes. At least she could trust Sharky and his family.

She felt her back touching the soft material of the couch. Lifting her arm, she grasped Aunt Felice's hand as she hovered over her and slowly cutting the dirty makeshift bandage.

"Can you please tell my mom? Men back in the park with trashes for clean up duty…"

She looked at Sharky, who scrutinized her as he nodded and walked away.

She let her hand down as Aunt Felice got her equipments out, wincing as she felt the wound being cleaned up.

She glanced down, taking note on how the blood has soaked the entire cloth, and blood was dripping from her shoulder.

 _Ah… so it WAS blood loss after all…damn kid body, of course this kind on blood loss would be dangerous for a brat…_

She shouldn't have had move so much, if she didn't, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. Oh well, notes for next time was what she told herself.

 _If there is a next time,_ She smirked at the dark thought.

Squalo returned, talking to his mom. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness consume her.

* * *

"Ughhhh… I'm boooored…" Enma flinched as he hid himself under the book he was reading. He noticed how the scary older kid- Alex called him Sharky, but he feels like he would get hurt if he called him he same thing- twitched.

Apparently, she was attacked in the park they were usually at. So her parents won't let her go back there for a while, and she was stuck at the older boy's house because she got hurt, which honestly, horrified Enma.

 _I was with her… If I had left later, would I get hurt too?_

He looked up to see the two older kids as they put down their books and glared at each other, though Alex was smirking.

Honestly, he was surprised that he was even there with them the first place. Unlike them, he mainly spent time reading books and getting taught on language with Alex. He was surprised the scary older kid let him into the house, much less tolerated him.

Enma felt uncomfortable around the older boy, he was scary and he kept glaring at him. He also kept shouting angrily at Alex. He was honestly amazed at how normal this was for Alex.

Trying to ignore them, he continued to read, hoping they wouldn't do anything rash. He kept reading, ignoring what the other two people in the room talked about.

Minutes later, he heard the books clattering on the ground and looked up.

Alex and the older kid had weapons pointed at each other.

Surprised, and horrified, he shifted back unconsciously trying to get away from the sharp objects. But remembering about Alex being injured, he forced himself to be brave and tried to stay in his place.

"U-Uh… You- You shouldn't fight!" He shouted, panicked.

Both people turned towards him and he froze on the sight of the older boy glaring at him.

 _O-Oh no-_

"Voi! What did you say brat?!" He shouted, whether he genuinely didn't hear him or whether he was angry was lost to Enma, though he thought he saw Alex giving the older boy an irritated look.

"-I mean! Alex just got injured and uhhh-"

The older boy looked unimpressed, and he could see that even Alex was too. Embarrassed, he started to ramble on without thinking.

"- I mean, Alex was hurt a few days ago and uh, this is a nice room and I don't want it to get ruined, and there are many books and uh- and I rather we keep reading and-"

He stopped abruptly as he heard a chuckle. Looking up, he saw Alex placing her hand on her mouth, trying to hold in a laugh and the older boy looked away, scowling. His face turned bright red, which he hid with a book

"Woah there, relax Enma~ Fine, we won't fight. Right Sharky?"

"Che" The older boy scowled as they both put down their weapons- which Enma stared at in unease.

He didn't know how to feel at them fighting and hurting each other. But they were mafia, and if this were what they did then maybe he could tolerate it?

"Hm. Wimp." He heard the older boy muttered as he picked up his book and started to read, with Alex ignoring everyone and reading a book in a language neither of them understood.

Feeling sheepish, he looked down and read the book in quiet.

* * *

"The annual Vongola Christmas Party will be held at the 31st of December. Kiyoko, here is a list of the Famiglias I need a background check on. If you think that there's a beneficial Famiglia that's not listed here, you may add them. If there's a disreputable Famiglia, then please erase them from the list. Once you're done, please hand them in to Schitten." Nono handed a list to Kiyoko, who accepted it with a nod and folded the list before putting it in the pocket of her suit- not sparing it a glance.

"Aldo." The blond looked up, looking tired. "I want you to handle the security at the event, and I need you to help Coyote and Visconti to arrange the seating. I have the details with Coyote, please meet with him after this." He nodded, understanding the importance of his task.

The Vongola Christmas Party- it was a famous party held yearly by the Vongola to invite their closest allies, as well as rising Famiglias. While the front cover of the party was as an event to commemorate the relationship between the Famiglias, everyone knows it was to keep an eye on the different Famiglias.

And with recent events regarding a certain child, it was more important to see who was really trustworthy of the bunch.

"With the recent events concerning with your family, there's a chance that the tensions will be high, so I remind you to stay careful." Nono looked at the tense look of both parent's eyes as they were reminded of their child.

The recent events with Alex has brought several good opportunities for them to cut ties with less favorable mafias, and while Nono did not enjoy it, he knew the attacks served as a good warning to anyone.

' _Don't mess with the Vongola.'_

With Alex attacked just a few days prior, and the destruction of the Arma Famiglia, everyone has been curious of the young child. Honestly who wouldn't be?

The daughter of The Hidden Eye of the Vongola who became the reason for the destruction of the Arma Famiglia. Nono was sure that there will be many people wary of the Vongola, trying to get a glimpse of the child.

"Have you dealt with the reason attack on young Alex?"

"Yes sir. It was done by a small new Famiglia- the Paura Famiglia."

The Paura Famiglia, it was not a name he was familiar with. Though he had a feeling they were probably a new famiglia trying to rise in the ranks by kidnapping her.

Speaking of the child…

"Concerning Alex… I request that you bring her into this party."

He leaned back as he saw the shocked look from Aldo and the wary look from Kiyoko.

 _To be expected, this is their child after all…_

It was as if sending a small puppy into a den of lions and poisonous snakes.

He did not want to do this, he knows the dangers he's putting her in. He planted a target on her back.

But the nagging feeling since their last meeting would not go away.

" _Alex… are you perhaps a seer?"_

" _Sure." She replied nonchalantly, waving her hand in a dismissive manner._

" _Though with me being involved, I'm not sure of anything anymore."_

"I have something I need to confirm."

* * *

Kiyoko watched as Alessandra annoyed the older boy in front of her. She secretly mused how different Alessandra turned out from how she expected.

How different she turned out…

" _I have something I need to confirm."_

She did notice how much more she liked to be physically closer with her friends- though she noticed that it didn't extent to her, Aldo or Nono.

She smirked in amusement as she saw how agitated the boy- Squalo become, trying to stop himself from hitting her because she is injured and Felice had warned him against it. Though she had suspicions that it was probably the later than the former.

Alessandra had become less vocal she supposed. No longer does she spout 'prophesies' like before, while she still talk about her 'prophesies', she seemed to hold back information. Though from what Nono told her about their last meeting, it might be possible that she would mention information just to get a reaction out of someone.

But… even if she did change, she was still her Alessandra…

She wouldn't change her for anything.

* * *

"Ughhh… I'm booooreeed."

Squalo felt a weird sense of déjà vu hearing those words as he tried to ignore the brat. He sighed as he tidied up the bed sheets of the guest room and trying to get dust from the old closet- not that he wanted to, but his mom asked him to do it, and he liked his mom.

So the brat's parents were busy for a few weeks and couldn't take care of her, and they decided 'hey you know what would be a great idea? Dumping her with that other kid!'

It was a fucking horrible idea.

Apparently, the brat asked to stay with the wimpy brat, but he was away on a trip for a while and he was the only option left.

So here he was, cleaning an old guest room with the brat doing nothing but laid on the bed he just tidied up reading that notebook of hers…

Oh how he fucking hated the bed.

"VOI! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT!"

"And I should do that why exactly?"

"I JUST FUCKING CLEANED IT!"

"Oh c'mon! I'm gonna sleep in it sooner and later, what's the harm in doing it now!"

His eye twitched as he cleaned up the last sign of dust from the closet. "Y'know, the least you could do is help." He grumbled under his breath, tossing the brat's duffel bag in.

"Hey, you told me to- and in your words- 'stay the fuck away from me!' so here I am~" She said in that annoying voice of her, crossing her legs on the bed.

"Since when do you listen to what people say?" He glared at her, he fucking spent 10 minutes on that bed, and that was 10 minutes too long for anything that had to do with the brat.

"Hey I have you know I'm a pure angel sent to this world by some fucked up deity!"

"Yeah right, and I'm fucking Rapunzel!" He snorted as he walked towards the brat and dragged her by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh c'mon! Look at my eyes! These are the eyes of a pure, innocent person! Do you see ANYTHING that would cause chaos?"

Yes. Yes he could.

The brat did nothing but talk as he dragged her out of the room. The things she was saying were nonsense to his ears, so he wisely ignored her as he threw her on the crouch, ignoring the gnawing feeling of guilt and content as he see her flinched. Okay, it was satisfying to see her in anything but that fucking smirk of her, but she was injured. And while he never admit it, the brat wasn't all that bad.

That's right, this brat. This annoying brat that spouts nonsense and made an enemy of almost everyone she meets- look at the school, most of the population are wary of her. The batshit insane brat who thought that it was a great idea to run to his house bleeding than to wait for fucking help.

 _Ugh, I'm spending way too much time around her. I need a fucking break._

It was probably the way she never looked at him in fear, or maybe because the brat was decent in fighting though her illusions are crap.

Either that or he'd felt bad to give his dear mom more work. Yeah that's probably it.

The brat groaned as she stretched her arms- still sitting on the couch with that infuriating notebook laying innocently in her lap.

"Yo Sharky, let's watch TV or something, or read a book I don't know, it's boring!" She whined and pouted.

Squalo just stood there and watched as the brat shifted around the couch, then look around for the remote, all while holding the notebook close to her.

"Voi…"

"Hm? What's wrong Sharky?" Her face slackened, brows furrowed as she stared at him in concern.

 _The old brat wouldn't be concerned._

"Voi, brat… who the fuck are you?"

 _Would she?_

* * *

The phone rang as Alessandra ran down the hallway, shouting "I'll get it!"

"Hi?"

"I assume this is Alessandra?"

"Mom!" Alessandra felt giddy as she hear the voice of her mom. It's been roughly a week since she last saw any of her new parents.

While she was sort of an 'expert' of being left behind by people, she would rather not have her own parents leaving her.

Then again, in a way she was the one to leave her friends and family behind, but hey she didn't ask to die.

"How are you?" She heard the voice on the other side soften.

"I'm good." She answered nonchalantly, it wasn't as if she was lying. The past few days were peaceful and rather boring. No fights, heck there were barely any arguments. A part of her wondered why, but hey the arguing was getting emotionally draining sometimes.

"That's good to hear." She could just imagine her nodding in content. " I'm calling to inform you of something."

 _Ah, right to the point huh…_

"I'll pick you up in around a week. In around two weeks, you will attend to the Vongola Christmas Party."

 _The fuck?_

Catching herself before she blurted out the curse to her mom- geez, imagine how that would end up- she composed herself as she suddenly got a great idea and smirked.

"Hey mom, can I bring a friend?"

* * *

"I'll get it!" The brat shouted as she bolted out of the room and through the hallway, ignoring his mom's quiet warning to not run around.

His hand twitched as he heard his dad commented at how the brat didn't seem out of place in the family, how his mom said that the brat felt like a daughter to her.

He fucking hated it.

He shoved the toast in his mouth, ignoring his parents conversation.

The brat was like a daughter to them? That fucking brat?

 _Yeah, that ain't gonna happen…_

The brat was delusional at best. She was batshit insane.

What was it that she said?

" _What do YOU think?"_

He thinks she's nuts, that's what. Even if what she told him was true, she's still suicidal. But seriously, who would believe the brat? She's basically telling him that there's some god hiding behind the scenes controlling the events. Like hell was that true.

He wasn't religious, but if he was, he wouldn't believe the brat's claim.

Chewing the toast, he tried to push the incoming thoughts of the brat. _Why am I even thinking about that brat?!_

Honestly, his life was normal- well as normal as it would be for someone like him- but that hurricane of a brat just had to crash into his life and made everything crazier.

 _Everyone needs a little shit in their life, Sharky~_

Damn it, even when she's not in the room, he could still imagine her in his head.

The brat opened the door before slowly closing the door- managing to look both horrified and satisfied at the same time even though her smirk didn't leave her face.

"Who was it, Alex?" His dad asked, ruffling her hair as she sat on her chair between him and his dad.

Oh god, his instinct was going haywire, whatever the brat was smirking, it can't be good.

"Oh, it was mom!" She exclaimed happily, biting into her toast.

"Well! Isn't that good news! Did she need anything?"

"Meh, she'll pick me up next week-"

 _Damn it, she'll be around for another week?!_

"- and there's a Vongola Party in two weeks and Sharky's invited with me~" She said nonchalantly, oblivious to the faces of the people in the room.

 _God fucking dammit, I was right._

* * *

"Aww~ What a cute pair of siblings~" Alessandra cringed when she heard someone cooed at them as they danced together.

She bemoaned on the fact that she was wearing a dress. Not because she was some manly girl who despised dress or anything, quite the contrary. But long dresses, now those are the bane of her existence. She had lost count how many times she tripped on the duration of the party.

"Dammit brat! Stop stepping on my foot!"

Ah that's right, the shark was with her too. She grumbled as they both danced to the slow song.

Hey, if she was stuck in some boring formal party, she'll drag someone with her. Like hell was she gonna suffer alone.

Sure, that made her sound like an asshole but hey, she never exactly said she was a saint… did she?

"Look Sharky, none of us wanted to be here, so shut up and we'll leave here quickly-"

She stopped as soon as she remembered…

That's right, she didn't have her notebook on her, but didn't Sharky wanted to join the Vongola or something? Then damn, was she even supposed to take him with her?

Following Sharky's movements, he suddenly leaned in and whispered into her ear, not breaking from the dancing.

"Voi brat, some shady bastards are looking at us." She glanced at a couple of directions, and she followed his line of sight. Sure enough, several people were glancing at them, whispering before moving from the crowd.

She was kind of glad she took her dad's suggestion to dance, while it was annoying, at least it allowed Sharky noticed them.

 _Damn it, are people after me?_

Of course, there's always the chance that they're just being paranoid, but hey she doubt it was that way. After all, she was in a manga and anime series where weird situations are probably considered normal, chances are she's not that lucky.

Breaking the dance, they both walked to the most crowded part of the room, trying to blend in with the other people. If they really talking about them, then they wouldn't dare to go crowded areas.

Then again, what are they trying to do? It would be overly stupid for them to try and kidnap her- they're in mansion of Vongola, where allied famiglias and many personnel are present. It'll be like a suicide mission to target them.

 _Then again, why did Nono invite me in the first place?_

Without thinking, she walked away from the crowd, not paying attention to the people around her. Meaning, she didn't notice that she had walked away to a more vacant room.

She bumped into someone and fell to the ground, letting out a curse as she hit the ground. _Well, speaking of my luck-_

Looking up, she froze and paled when she saw who she ran into.

 _Oh fuck me-_

There, in all his glory was a guy older than Sharky with an olive complexion and red eyes, wearing a nice looking black suit and looking thoroughly pissed.

 _OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHY HIM?!_

"Uh… sorry?"

"Who fucking let the trash in here?" Alessandra winced as she heard the gruff voice. Not out of fear of the man, but that didn't mean she's not horrified.

 _Fuck- shit- This is bad!_

' _Well you were planning to meet up with Xanxus…'_ A part of her mind reasoned.

 _But I didn't plan it to be this early, dipshit!_

"Uh, I'll just leave and-"

"Woah there little missy~" She felt a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly, stopping her from leaving.

"You think you can get away from bumping him-" She looked up to see a tan man with several scars in his face sneering at him. "-Don't you know who he is?"

 _I WISH I DIDN'T KNOW!_

"Um. Someone important?" Fuck it, if she can't run away then she'll just act dumb. After all, not even Xanxus would kill a five year old... Right?

The man snorted as several people started to crowded around them, looking at the scene they're creating. She looked for Xanxus, trying to know what he was doing among the chaos.

Well, color her surprised, except she's not. He was sitting on a nearby dining table and eating, ignoring the whole incident as if he's not involved.

"That guy there is Vongola Nono's son! And he doesn't appreciate little shits like you ruining his night!"

"Seriously?! I just bumped into him, you fucker!" She blurted out without thinking, before paling when she realized what she had done.

Well so much for staying incognito…

Trying in vain to dissuade the growing anger on the man's face, whether it's from her calling him a fucker, or if she offended him. All she knows is that she probably somehow fucked up.

* * *

Squalo grumbled as he looked around for the brat. Seriously, where the hell was she? They were probably being followed by people of a rival famiglia, and she decided to up and leave him.

He knew there were a few screw loose in her brain, but she wasn't _that_ stupid.

He let out a string of bad words, grateful that his parents weren't there to smack his head for using vulgar language. He paced around the room, carefully making sure that he kept himself within the crowd.

Honestly, he was kind of excited to be invited with the brat- joining Vongola was a dream of his- but when he saw those bastards, watching them from the moment they saw the brat, he knew something was up. He always had pretty good intuition, and it's the same this time.

He looked around and cursed when he saw no signs of her curly blonde hair, and continued his search.

Okay, so the brat's parents were important, he got that and all but why the fuck are they trying to kidnap her? 'Cause of the Arma Famiglia incident?

Of course, there's always the fucked up chance that they're just interested in brats, and the brat somehow gained their interest.

"Hey, something's happening at the dining hall!" He overheard someone whispered harshly as he passed over them, the same words were repeated from different people.

 _That definitely sounds like the brat-_

With that in mind, he strode towards the direction he thinks the dining room is located, cursing at how big the Vongola Mansion is. He turned and went in and out of rooms, eye twitching with each room where he couldn't find the brat.

He then heard several shouting, and people were rushing out of a hallway, screeching about a fight. Knowing too well that the brat is probably involved somehow, he briskly walked towards the room where most people were running from.

Well, he did found the brat. Who was poking some unconscious guy with her spear- of course, there's the chance that he was dead, but he's sure that the brat's not _that_ stupid as to kill someone in a party.

But he soon realized that there wasn't only one unconscious guy, there were several and there were more people waiting to pounce at them. One was brave enough to try and attack the man, but the man beat it to it and took out a gun before shooting him with a weird orange flame- not unlike that of a sky's.

The man muttered about ruining his food, and his attack triggered a wave of attacks from the other people in the room. Squalo watched, wanting to observe the man and not really caring about the brat.

What? The brat would take care of herself!

A guy lunged in on the brat, the brat's expression was still eerily calm, as she didn't even bother to turn around and stab the guy, blood flowing to her spear, before stood up, stepped on the man's chest as he tried to pry the spear off his chest, and falling when the brat took the spear out swinging it and splattering the blood everywhere. The man tried to hold the wound as he pulled out a gun, but in the time between him reaching the gun and taking it out, the brat already closed the distance and stabbed him in the neck.

The attacker fell to the ground, dead, and the previous guy turned around. Not in wonderment of a kid murdering someone, but annoyed on the fact that his suit got blood splattered on it.

But he wasn't focusing on that, he focused in on the brat's expression. It was fucking weird. He'd seen that look before, those blank expressionless eyes, the smile that didn't reach the eyes. She looked serene and calm, in juxtaposition to the chaos around her.

She smiled at the annoyed look, it wasn't one of her shit-eating grins. No. It was a smile that told him that she knew something he didn't. Like she expected their reactions.

More people surrounded the two, attacking them in pairs. The man kept shooting, easily killing them like flies. The brat took a different approach, she swirled the spear, moving and turning, swirling and lunging her spear, effectively injuring the people who tried to go near her.

The duo's attacks stopped as the last of the men fell to the ground, neither of him looking out of breath. Both of their clothes was drenched in blood, though none seemed to care.

He saw as one of the people pulled out a gun and tried to pull the trigger, but he leaped in and slashed his sword. Cutting deeply into his arm- though not enough to completely cut it off- and the man screamed. He turned around, looking at the brat as she pouted, "I had that."

"Sure you did." He grunted as he swung his sword to clean the blood off.

It seemed that the brat was out of whatever trance she was and was staring in a horrified look that was barely concealed as she realized the people around her.

It was around that time that people came in. He recognized the brat's parents, who looked surprised not at the attack but at the fact that their daughter was there. There were also several old men entering the room, unbothered to hide their wary looks towards the brat.

 _Who the fuck are these people?_

"Hi Nono!"

 _Well shit._

* * *

Alessandra snapped back to reality as she realized that Sharky was standing in front of her. She looked around, horrified at the piles of body around her as the man's screams filled out the room.

 _Good God, what did I do?!_

 _WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!_

In a way, she sort of blanked out after the shouting started. She was still somewhat aware of her surroundings, true. It was as if time slowed down, and she could see more clearly and strike effectively. She did knew what she was doing, but it wasn't _her_ actions.

She just followed the voice in her head, moving in ways it guided her, unable to move in other ways.

 _And look at where that got her._ She thought bitterly as she scowled at the unresponsive- probably dead- man at her feet.

She frowned at the ground, before noticing a small shiny silver object on the ground, quickly picking it up. She stayed quiet, wanting to keep the object to look at later.

She looked up as she heard the steps from outside the room. She forced herself to smile, to greet the incoming visitors.

 _Well, no use to cry over spilt milk._ She would say to herself through the self-deprecating thoughts.

Her grin widened as she chirped, "Hi Nono!" as he, her parents, and his guardians rushed in to see the commotion.

She ignored the apprehensive and wary looks given to her from the guardians. She ignored the fear from her dad's eyes. She ignored the tense stare from her mom. She ignored the surprise look from Sharky, the slight curious look from Xanxus as she greeted Nono with familiarity.

She ignored it all. Focus on smiling, that's right, just smile like always.

 _It's all your own fault, you know?_

 _Shut up-_

 _If you didn't come here, this wouldn't happen._

 _Shut up-_

 _If you just declined the offer, this wouldn't happen._

 _I said shut up!_

 _If you didn't-_

"Alessandra?"

She lifted her head to meet the inquiring gaze of the people around her, the smile still etched on her face.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us what happened?" The adults looked at her with questioning gaze.

 _Always questioning, always wary. I wonder if they truly care about you._

 _Will you shut up?! Dammit what the hell am I doing? Arguing with myself._

"That's it? Well Gramp-gramp, that's easy enough!"

She looked around and noticed the men bound up in rope. Some unconscious, some were starting to wake up, some were also dead.

"You see, it all started when the stupid shark and I danced, there were people watching us-"

"Wait a minute, these bastards ARE the same bastards as before," He grumbled under his breath as he inspected their faces more.

"-as I was saying. We were watched, we decided to blend in with the crowd, you know, going incognito and stuff." Here, she added a dismissive hand wave just to look a little bit more annoying on purpose.

"Then, I got separated, bumped into big, tall, and scary over there. Apologized, but mister scar-face over there was like 'no you don't little missy' so we had a fight, then bada bing bada boom here we are~" She explained. She inwardly noted that she needs to tone down the cheerfulness in the future.

"Though to be fair, I was about to leave quietly and-"

"W-Wait!" Ah… scar-face woke up.

"Nono, she's lying!"

Alessandra had to admit, it took guts to lie to the fucking guy that's: a. leading the motherfucking bloodiest mafia and b. has the fucking hyper intuition.

Wait… was hyper intuition a public knowledge thing?

"That brat attacked us first and-"

"I'll have you know that I may have a few screw loose, but I ain't THAT crazy!"

"Trust me, Nono! The brat attacked us first!"

She had to give him credit, he was a pretty fucking good actor. Sure, it was never gonna work, but it's the efforts that counts.

"We will look into it, but for now you will be apprehended and taken in for questioning." He said gravely, his eyes no longer had the kind, grandfatherly glint he had usually when talking to her.

The man looked gobsmacked, mouth opening and closing not unlike that of a fish's. His guardians and men held the men by their shoulders and took them out of the room one by one, while several men started photographing and looking around, probably for evidence or something. Xanxus walked briskly, glaring at anyone who stood in his way.

Nono only sighed as he saw Xanxus get angry when he bit of someone's head off for trying to stop him, before looking at Sharky and her.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nono turned his head to her, tight-lipped when he saw her blood-soaked dress. From the distance, both of her parents were listening in while directing the people out.

"Meh, the blood ain't mine. But hey, this is like what? Second time? Third time this month? I'm pretty sure everyone's getting used to it. And Sharky over here? Meh, He'll be fine, he manages to be with me for more than a month after all. Now that's a feat!" She joked as she closed her spear and storing it on the weapon holder she strapped in under her dress.

She snickered at the look of disbelieve on Sharky's face as she talked to Nono so familiarly, but not only at his but also at the man's paling face when he realized that she was familiar with Nono.

"Well, that is a relief. I'm glad you're fine, but we will still need you and your friend's statement of the event."

"Nah, it'll be fine, right Sharky?" She asked, elbowing his stomach to shake him off his daze.

"Yeah." He grumbled, staying quiet when Nono stare at him.

"So, what took you so long? Are you telling me no one talked about all the commotion?"

Nono sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, we did hear about the commotion, but when we were sending people to check, multiple attacks happened at the same time."

She stiffened at that. _That can't be good…_

She didn't remember anything like that happening, so she did not know what to do. What if they go to war or something? She knows for sure it won't be resolved as easily as the case with Arma's.

 _Is this my fault?_

 _No it's not._

 _What if I messed up everything?_

 _No you didn't._

 _I don't want to die-_

 _Then make sure everything stayed the same._

"Did anyone find out about the attacker?" She said, aware of the unusual seriousness in her tone which caught both her parents and Sharky off guard.

"We have a hunch…" He stayed tight-lipped, staying quiet as the man in the room was still there, held down and waiting to be escorted out into some Vongola cell or something.

She noticed from the corner of her eyes that her parents were interested, meaning that even they didn't know of said hunch.

She whistled as she decided to fool around, walking around the room. She knew she wouldn't probably be able to leave like Xanxus did, so hey, might as well look around. She ignored the reprimanding look from her dad .

Sharky tried to stay still, trying to not disrupt anyone or their investigation. But even he twitched once in a while, probably due to boredom.

She didn't knew how long they were there, waiting to be questioned so they could fucking leave. She heard several mutterings about evacuating, so she's pretty sure that they would be questioned once everyone's evacuated.

 _Well, some party this turned out to be. This is definitely gonna be the talk for a while._

She could see it already, headlines on newspaper or whatever the mafia uses as news. 'Bloodiest Christmas Party! Literally!" or something along those lines.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a blond man talking with Nono. There was a kid near him and a bodyguard of sorts.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Bucking Horse?"

"E-Eh? Alex?"

Yup, it's Dino.

"Oh? Is it someone you know Dino?" The blond man asked, taken aback at seeing the blood on her. He then looked at her in slight pity, probably thinking she was traumatized or some bullshit.

"Yeah, a classmate from school."

"Well, I never thought your classmate would be so cute," he smiled charismatically, walking forward and extended his arm. She placed it in his hand, thinking that he was going in for a handshake. But instead he took it, placed a quick kiss, before putting it down and ruffling her hair affectionately.

"I hope Dino has been treating you well in school. Though I have to say, it is unfortunate that we have to meet in such unfortunate circumstances."

 _You smooth motherfucker._ She nodded blankly, not knowing how to react. Then she shook her head before giving him a smile.

She was in awe at how charismatic he is, how _different_ he was from the current Dino. Heck, she was impressed with him overall.

"No problem, he's a nice kid!"

Looking pleased and content, he was called again by Nono, and the two were starting a silent conversation that Alessandra couldn't eavesdropped to.

She turned to Dino walking towards her. However, like always, he tripped.

She held her laughter, not wanting to offend the old man that was probably his dad. It's not good for her to laugh at one of Vongola's closest ally. Though a part of her wondered _how the fuck are these two related?_

"Geez, you should watch your step-"

And she tripped as well, for the first time after leaving the crowd.

She knew she should probably be embarrassed. Here she was, the daughter of the Hidden Eye. The friend of Varia's future commander. The friend of future Simon Decimo. The cousin of the future Vongola Cloud Guardian. On the ground. Laying there. Because she tripped.

But honestly, she was more proud of herself than anything. Hey, she tripped dozens of time during the party, at least she didn't tripped when she was fighting. Now that would be embarrassing.

 _Or you'll be dead_. Her mind chirped back.

However, the silver object fell from her hands, falling near Dino who noticed it.

"H-Hehe, uh… do you need a hand Alex?" He lifted himself up, brushing off his clothes.

"Nah I'm good." She said quickly, getting up to take the item, but Dino was quicker. He picked the object up before asking out loud what it was.

 _Well so much for keeping it._

"What do you have there, Dino?" Nono, Dino's dad, and her mom walked towards them, as they noticed him picking it up.

"Uh… Alex dropped it…" He answered sheepishly- not really liking the attention- scratching the back of his hair as everyone jerked their heads towards her.

 _Well fuck you too Dino. Way to throw me under the bus._

"It fell when Sharky cut someone's arm." That probably came out more defensive than the nonchalant tone she was trying to go for. But she can't help it, this made her look more suspicious.

"Hm, this crest looks familiar…" Dino's dad muttered as he brought the object closer to him.

"It looks like Estraneo's." Her mom said in a clipped tone, recognizing the emblem, before walking away and calling someone.

The name Estraneo made everyone freeze. Well, almost everyone.

"Uh… and those are?"

"Voii! You don't know even that?"

"Well. I'm soooo sorry that I'm not as informed as you, oh mighty shark."

"Estraneo was a normal famiglia." Dino began, nervous of the name. "But then they made these special bullets to possess people."

 _Oh damn, I forgot. Dino's probably really smart about these types of things. Maybe it'll be good to get close to him._

"The Possession Bullet." Nono nodded. "It allows the user to take full control over their opponents, including their abilities." He explained further when noticing her confused face.

"After all that shit, they were labeled as brutal and everyone fucking hated them." Sharky finished.

 _What, are they taking turns or something?_ She deadpanned as she kept turning her head to the different people that talked.

 _But still… those bullets do sound useful._ "Uh, what's wrong with the bullets?"

"The bullet doesn't work more often than not." Dino's dad said gravely. "It only works for those that are suited, so many people died from the bullet."

"Ah… so I take it that they're not popular?"

"Most famiglias are in agreement to shoot them when anyone saw their members." Sharky shrugged, talking nonchalantly as if he was talking about tomorrow's breakfast.

She nodded as she stayed quiet, mulling over things as she ignored the buzz of everyone around her. She sat down, trying to think why the name Estraneo and the bullet sounded so familiar.

 _Was it important to the story?_ She thought, frowning even further.

 _Did I write it in my book?_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a bland-looking young man called her and Sharky out to answer questions.

Standing up, she walked towards the door, still thinking heavily on why the name was so familiar.

She failed to notice the cold calculating look from the young man.

* * *

Alessandra sighed and changed out of her dress before falling to the bed, not bothering to take out a shirt to wear. She rolled over so that she was laying on her back, and just stayed there.

 _I... I should probably write this down…_

But her body felt too heavy to move, her mind too tired to think. She laid there, unaware of how much time has passed, as she stared at her ceiling.

After a while, she sighed and took out an old shirt and wearing it, before looking for a new notebook and taking out her old one.

Opening the new notebook, she opened the cover and wrote on the first page, using her old notebook as a comparison for what she has changed.

'December 31st … well, actually its almost January 1st but whatever.

Met Liger, got attacked. I don't know if he'll remember me, but I will have to deal with him soon (probably).

Shark and Liger 'met' but not really, probably impressed of Liger. Liger doesn't look like he cares. Probably changed the story in some way, but they haven't talked to each other, so it should be fine…'

 _You can't even do something as simple as making everything like it should be._

 _Shut up._

She looked at her other notebook, reading the information she wrote and realized that Sharky probably met Xanxus once he became a part of Varia or something. After all, he _was_ invited to some party, so he must be famous at the time…

'Should reintroduce Shark to Liger once Shark joins Varia.' She scribbled down on her new notebook, before putting her pencil down. She mulled to herself, should she write what happened? It seemed relevant but a part of her was too tired and too lazy to write it…

She sighed as she convinced herself that it would be better to write it down.

'Weird blanked out state, like… still aware but can't move body on my own. Maybe getting used to new body? '

 _Ha! Just how useless are you?!_

She then flipped the notebook pages, looking for signs of this 'Estraneo Famiglia' in her notebook. They mentioned something about a Possession Bullet, and she knew they would be important somehow. She was in the world of Reborn after all, bullets are most likely important.

She kept reading and reading. Not finding any semblance of the Estraneo name in her Indonesian words.

 _Shouldn't rely on my memories for everything… should research._

 _Of course your memories are messed up, have you look at yourself._

She sighed to herself before looking for a red marker and writing in big bolded letters.

'RESEARCH ESTRANEO'

* * *

Alessandra swung her legs from the edge of the couch, bored as she watched Nono organize some papers and dismissing his guardians, who stared at her while leaving the room.

 _Geez, ain't it too much to give a stink eye to a five year old girl?_ She snickered to herself at their wariness.

 _Well then again, technically speaking, I'm what? 21? 22?_

"So Gramp-gramp, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, acting like an eager child. She was looking forward to her bed, so she was really hoping that she could get this over quickly.

Nono just stared at her, looking contemplative. He slowly walked towards her and sat down on the couch right in front of her. The air was tense, even with both people looking calm.

"You know Gramp-gramp, this is probably the first time I've seen you without anyone around~" She hummed, smiling cheerfully, as Nono kept staring at her.

"Haha! You must really want something from me!" She continued on, the stare not affecting her at all.

After what seemed like eternity in the tense room, Nono finally looked away. Closing his eyes and sighing, he leaned forward and stared directly into her eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"No Alex. It's not what _I_ want. I'm here to ask what _you_ want."

Now it was Alessandra's turn to be stunned into silence. What the hell did he mean by that? _What_ could she ask?

"Anything?"

"That's right."

 _Something's wrong here…_ Why was he doing this? Why was he trusting her?

No, that's wrong.

"Heh, you must really trust me, Gramp-gramp… too trusting." Alessandra hummed. But Nono didn't answer, just stayed quiet, and Alessandra started to get annoyed.

"Seriously, you first ask to meet me, then you dismiss everyone. And now you're letting me ask whatever what I want? Man, you're really bold aren't you~"

Still nothing, Nono stayed silent, much to her annoyance.

"… You're serious about this? What stopping me from telling anyone?"

"I don't need to." Nono said confidently, finally leaning into the couch. "Your family are closely tied to the Vongola already, betraying the Vongola means you will be betraying them, so I don't think you would do that."

 _You sure about that?_ She clenched her fist. Betraying Vongola means betraying her parents? Bullshit. What, is her life pre-determined by them or something? Well fuck that.

"And that friend of yours. Squalo, am I right?" She stiffened, she did not mentioned his name at all, heck she's been making sure she never call his name other than Sharky.

"I heard from someone that he wanted to join the Vongola, it would be terrible for him if his friend were to betray Vongola, would it not?"

"Threatening a kid? Geez, how low can you Mafioso get?"

"I'll do anything for the Vongola." He said that with so much conviction, it did nothing to quell her rising annoyance.

"Fuck you." She blurted out, before sighing.

She got what he was trying to tell her. It may seem like a nice gesture, but it was all just him threatening her. He's telling her that no matter what she know, even if she knew things _he_ didn't know, her life will always be intertwined to the Vongola. Well screw him then, she'll just take advantage of his offer.

"Fine," she huffed out, pulling out a list of names and famiglias. "Tell me everything you know about the Estraneo famiglia."

"Is that all-"

"Oh hell no, you're offering and I'm gonna make use of it. Give me information on the Estraneo, as well inform me of everything relating to the incident at the party."

"You said that I was too trusting, and yet here you ask for information I could easily fabricate." He rose an eyebrow, looking at her with a blank look.

He was no longer treating her like a child, she noticed. He was treating her like a pawn, a convenient item to be used.

"Are you really going to risk that? For all you know, all this information could be useful for your dear Tsunayoshi." She smirked as he froze in his seat, clearly knowing what she was implying.

"You don't want your dear Decimo dead do you? Since your sons are going to die soon, and the adopted one is probably going to kill you sooner or later. By the way, speaking of dead sons, you should definitely start preparing for their funeral. Don't bother giving them bodyguards, they're _definitely_ going to die." _I'll make sure of that._

Nono stiffened and fixed her a glare, gritting his teeth as he agreed to give her information.

She gave him a grin, the atmosphere still tense. She calmly walked away, smiling while bidding him goodbye.

"Well Gramp-gramp, I'll be waiting~"

Alessandra sighed as she closed the door, letting the grin off her face. _Well that was weird…_ She walked through the hallways, trying to look for an exit.

Honestly, there were many things she wanted to know. The Simon and their future guardians- Adel, Kaoru, Shittopi, Julie, and two others that she forgot. They were going to be important to Enma, so she wanted to make sure on how to use them.

Not only that, she wanted information on the Varia, who's leading them now? She knew Sharky will fight him and kill him when he's older, but she needed to make sure on how strong he is. There's also Xanxus' guardians that she needed to know, so it would be easier to contact them and make them join Vongola.

But researching those people on Vongola is too risky. Nono could try to look further into why she was researching them, and if her mom was the one in charge of the investigation, she would ask why she was looking on info about the,

 _Yeah, definitely not worth it_. She looked troubled as she kept walking through the hallways, not paying attention to where she was going.

"Uhh…" She stopped and took a glance around.

"Where the fuck am I?"

* * *

Alessandra took a deep breath as she steeled herself.

Calm down, she kept chanting that in her head. She was going to meet him sooner or later, so she should be prepared to see him.

Of course she didn't expect to see him _this_ soon, only a few days after the Christmas incident.

Who was she talking about? Fucking Xanxus.

Said man was in front of her, judging her with his gaze. She secretly wondered if she was cursed or something. She'd rather not associate with that many people, and especially not one who could easily kill her without remorse.

 _Damn it, he looks weird without the scars._

So how did this happen? Well, after she got lost, she decided to keep walking, and being her stubborn self, she didn't bother to ask anyone for help.

A part of her blamed her stubborn self, another part just blamed her own luck.

"You're that brat."

 _Gee, thanks Sherlock. I would never figure THAT out._

"Uh yeah. And you're Xanxus."

"What are you doing here?"

She stayed silent, thinking over her choices and wondering how she should answer him.

"Nono wanted to talk to me."

Xanxus stayed silent, as he glare at her again. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Heck, she didn't understand why he talked to her in the first place.

 _You were in a Vongola Party and now you're invited by the Ninth, he's probably going to use you._ Her mind theorized.

"Why the fuck would he need trash like you?"

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe for information?"

"And why would trash like you have information that he needs?"

Alessandra clenched the fist she hid in her pocket. What should she day? How should she play this out?

How to get Xanxus to trust her?

"Maybe about a certain someone planning a coup d'état?" Her body involuntary froze as Xaxus pointed his gun at her. She took a deep breath as her fist shook lightly, trying to calm down. She just had to be really careful in what she says next.

Or else her head will be blown off.

"Woah there, Boss-man~" She smiled uneasily as she tried to wave off the gun, but Xanxus didn't budge and kept glaring at her. "I ain't gonna tell anyone about your plan."

He still didn't budge, in fact it seemed like he was about to pull the trigger.

"In fact, I want to help you!" Her uneasy smile turned mischievous and she looked up to Xanxus. "You want to be Decimo right? Well, I also don't want those three brats of Nono to become Decimo."

 _Not that I ever met them_ She grimaced inwardly at how easily it was for her to talk about taking a life. She stared at Xanxus, noticing that the gun- while still pointed at him- was lowered slightly.

"So why don't we work together to get rid of those three?"

* * *

"Wahhh Enma! I miss you~" Alex melodramatically opening her arms to pounced on Enma, who only flailed as the sudden weight of Alex caused him to fall.

"U-Uh, A-Alex! Get off! You're heavy!" He shrieked as he tried to push her away.

"Nah, this is punishment for leaving me with Sharky alone!" She finally let go of the arms around his neck, but continued to sit on his thighs. "You have no idea how annoying it was!" She pouted before doing an impression of the scary older boy.

"'Voii! You brat! Get out of my room' or 'Voi! You don't even know something as simple as that!'" She brought her two hands, using her fingers to act as makeshift eyebrows while she kept saying lines that were surprisingly accurate.

Enma chuckled as he accepted Alex's outstretched hand. She pulled him up and they both walked towards an ice cream parlor. Alex turn around, looking annoyed, before grabbing his arm and started to walk faster.

Enma also turned around, seeing two men following them. He panicked and let himself be dragged by Alex into the ice cream parlor.

" _Yo Enma! Geez, what's with that look? Did you miss me that badly?" She snickered as he gaped at her, shell-shocked as he stared at her._

 _Leaning on the doorframe, was Alex. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that revealed the bandage on her arm. She seemed somewhat paler than usual._

 _Alex noticed his gaze, and gave an impish smile. "Oh this? It's a gunshot wound, don't worry I have another wound as well~" She snickered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in._

" _This ain't exactly my house, but make yourself comfortable. OI SHARK WE HAVE A GUEST!"_

He didn't stare at the men too long, but the image of their blank face, the image of them putting something away into their pockets and constantly watching them as they walk was scary.

 _Who were those men?_ His hand quivered in fear. _Why are they following us?_

 _Are they going to kill us?_

Alex noticed his shaking hand, but didn't say anything as she left him, going to the counter.

After being left with only his thought for who knows how long, she came back with two cups of ice cream. She slid a cup towards him, it was chocolate ice cream. She then started talking, she talked about how easy school was, how boring it was without him. And slowly, he calmed down enough to start commenting.

"-and guess what, mom signed me and Sharky for etiquette school. ETIQUETTE SCHOOL! Imagine that!" She made an exaggerated face and Enma laughed at it.

"Haha, sucks to be you!" He stuck his tongue out, before yelping when she took a big spoonful of his ice cream.

"Hey!"

"Call that payment for laughing at me!" She snickered, before taking a small spoonful of her own ice cream, the usual honeycomb ice cream that she's obsessed with.

Alex poked his cheek with her finger, "So, what did you do? Must be boring without me around~"

Well, she wasn't wrong. It was sort of uneventful without her.

"We went to an island!" She immediately perked up with interest. "And then I met some of dad's friends, then I meet kids around my age!" Some of the kids were scary, like Adel, but they were mostly nice. Mami really loved them!"

Alex's face was unreadable to him. She kept eating her ice cream, and the blank look was starting to freak him out.

Enma started to feel guilt gnaw at him, was it something he said?

"Hey, you still scared?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"When my bodyguards followed us, you were shaking."

"Eh?! Those were bodyguards?!"

"Ha! I knew it!" She smiled triumphantly.

Those were her bodyguards?! Then he was panicking for nothing?

He feels his face flushed. Well, he just embarrassed himself.

"Aw, don't worry~ I'll be your knight in shining armor, Princess Enma~" She snickered through half-lidded eyes.

"I-I wasn't scared! And I'm not the princess, you are!" He pouted as she kept on chuckling.

"Hehe, sure. I'll be waiting the day you rescue this princess then, ."

Enma huffed as he closed his eyes and kept on eating his ice cream, meanwhile Alex kept humming with a smile on her face as she ate hers.

"Hm~ Man, this is sweet."

* * *

Alessandra laid in bed, both of her notebooks open. She thought back on the year, in fact on the last 2 months. In just two months, she established some weird connection with Nono, she becomes closer with Squalo and Enma. Heck she got to meet Xanxus.

It's been two weeks since the Christmas party, and man it's been a doozy.

 _Man, look who's popular this time around…_

She flipped through the pages of her two notebook, one clearly more filled than the other.

She had been steadily filling up her new notebook, mostly with details not written on the other notebook. Things that happened differently, things she did not know of, she wrote it down on the new notebook.

She honestly didn't consider how eventful and chaotic her new life is. She read through her previous entries, adding noted and opinions to it. She closed her notebook and sighed, relaxing on the bed.

 _It's time for a little experiment…_

* * *

Alessandra poked Enma repeatedly, trying to rile him up, and failing hard. But all Enma did was turn to her with a confused look. "Uh? Alex, what are you doing?"

"Trying to annoy you."

"Oh." He muttered before continued to read his book. Alessandra pouted as she kept poking him.

"Is it working?"

"Not really."

"Urgghh…" She gave up and moved her finger away. She thought that maybe she could make Enma angry at her, maybe she could make his future self more confident or something.

 _Well that was a fail…_

"You okay?" Enma asked in concern as she laid upside down on her sofa.

"Just leave me to wallow in my self-pity!" She said dramatically, flailing her arm dramatically to add an extra flare.

"Uh…" Enma scratched his cheek as he stared at the upside down girl next to him.

"Want to hear about Mami?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Alessandra yawned as she lazily wrote down what her teacher said to her binder- filled with notes and doodles. One of the things she realized was that the school was different from a normal school. For once, they have PE class, but they also have a class dictated on fighting. Then, they have other classes like etiquette, strategy and laws. All which were a must to attend. Not only that, the history class was sort of different, instead of learning just the world history or the history of Italy, they also teach about the history of the mafia. Of course that meant big famiglias have their names mentioned a lot.

Finally, she noticed that most of the people who hate her guts are in different class. The students in the Special Class didn't really seem to care about her family- some actively trying to be nice to get on her good side- but her class seemed to be in the agreement of 'hey, she proved she belong here, so we don't care.' Of course, the teachers all turned a blind eye once they got tired of her and Sharky fighting all the time. Though now that their fights were reduced, the teachers didn't seem to particularly care about it.

So here she was, dying of boredom in her fighting class- who were discussing about flames.

"As you all know, there are seven flames: Sky, storm. rain, sun. lightning, cloud, and mist."

 _Of course, there are also those weird-ass flames like the night, the earth flames, the wrath flames, and the oath flame._ She added in her head while rolling her eyes.

"These flames are usually lighten up using rings, that is why almost all Famiglias have rings to use them- yes, Alessandra?"

"Is it possible to summon flames without a ring?"

She had a sinking feeling when she heard about the rings. That's right, rings were important- she somewhat forgot about that- but she _didn't_ use a ring. Heck, even Xanxus didn't use a ring.

 _Why are you so panicked? Xanxus' able to do it, Ricardo too. Heck those Vindice guys seems to use their hands._

 _But they're special. It's like the wrath flames ARE special because people can use it without rings. And the Vindice has their pacifiers…_

 _Well, you ARE special too. Or at least some of your flames are._

The teacher frowned, "That would be practically impossible. Flames materialize when a ring react to the wave energy inside people. Without a ring to match a person's attribute, there wouldn't be anything to convert that into the Dying Will Flame, which are essentially a high-densified form of energy, So, I do not think that is possible to convert wave energy without any sort of tool."

Her heart hammered inside her chest as she tried to think of the implications.

"Is that all?"

She nodded numbly as she stared at her hand.

 _What am I then?_

* * *

Enma frowned as Alex jumped away from the sword of the older boy- who Enma finally learned the name of.

They were in Squalo's house again- since Alex's parents banned her from staying at the park. They were doing mostly well, no shouting, and no fighting. But then Alex started playing the piano, then he left to go to the bathroom, and he came back to Squalo attacking her.

Gulping, he took a deep breath before pouncing on him and hitting him repeatedly.

"Stop attacking Alex! Stop attacking Alex!" He repeated over and over. The older boy noticed and turn around, glaring at him.

"VOI! SHUT IT BRAT!" He pointed his sword at Enma, who froze and started to sweat, his heartbeat beating rapidly.

In that moment, Alex pointed her own weapon at his back. "Put the sword down, Sharky."

Enma took a deep breath, scared at the two people older than him. Closing his eyes, he started to imagine if Squalo was attacking Mami, and he blurted out, "I'm not scared!"

Both kids turned to him.

"I-I'm not scared of you! I-I'll protect Alex!" He stood his ground, hoping that his eyes look challenging and not as pitiful as he felt now.

Alessandra put her weapon away and walked towards him, Squalo scowled and also put his sword away.

"Aw thanks Enma, but we weren't fighting."

"Huh?" He looked up.

"It's just our way to show love to each other~" She said, smirking at Squalo.

Squalo grunted and walked away, back to his book. Alex snickered at Squalo before going back to face Enma and giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Enma felt embarrassed, his face flushed red. He just made a fool out of himself, and while what he said was true, it was still humiliating.

"Though I am impressed! You did good!" She gave him an encouraging bump to the shoulder, before shoving a book into his hands. Surprisingly, Enma didn't feel as ashamed, and smiled proudly at himself.

* * *

Honestly, Alessandra didn't know what to expect anymore. She expected someone to try and attack her. She expected to meet with some important character, heck she expected to at least be in some critical condition due to the fact that trouble seems to love her.

She never expected Sharky to barge into her house and borrowing her training room.

Now, it's not as if he never trained there, he has done so many times in fact. But he just never done it of his own free will, those times were when Aunt Felice dumped him there.

Sharky slashed the wooden dummy, cutting it into two as it falls. Then he scowled as he puts up another dummy to replace it and started to stab and slash it.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you'll just run out of dummies."

"Shut up brat." He muttered, mostly out of habit, as he stabbed the wooden dummy.

They both stayed silent as the room was filled with his grunts as he trained.

"Che, this place's boring. Not a lot of decent swordsman," he muttered angrily as he slashed through another dummy. The wood clattered to the ground as Sharky straightened himself.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Do you think my parents would let me too?"

"Want my help?" Sharky jerked his head towards her, in surprise and interest."You know well that I have connections, I could easily convince people to let you go~"

Sharky stared at her in contemplation, his face acting as if he was about to make a deal with the devil. Well, she was about to strike a deal anyway, so he wasn't all that wrong,

"What do you want in return?"

 _Man, he catches on quickly._

"Easy. I'll make it so that you can train wherever you want, heck I'll try to find you mentors as well. In return, I will need your… cooperation in the future." She let out an outstretched hand, leaning forward in her seat as she waited for his response.

Sharky stared at the hand, debating his options. Face contorted in determination, he grabbed it and pressed her hand to seal the deal.

* * *

Alessandra stood in front of Nono's desk, the two of them alone as Alessandra requested a private meeting. She rocked back and forth, smiling as she waited for Nono to answer.

"You want me to convince your friend's parents to agree on letting him train _and_ to find mentors?" He asked again, trying to confirm what he just heard.

"Yup~" Honestly, Alessandra didn't know if this would work. But hey, she wasn't going to leave the room 'till he agrees. She promised Sharky after all.

"And why should I do that? I'm sure you are aware on how mafia works Alessandra, and you know that I won't agree to a deal just like that." Damn, he was using her full name, he must be super wary of her.

"Even if he'll be Xanxus' right hand man?" At this, he leaned forward, and she knew that she gained his interest.

"He's a prodigy- you can ask mom about that, pretty sure she's done some research- and he'll be your dear Xanxus' right hand man. You don't want Xanxus to die because he has weal subordinates do you?" _Not that he's weak, he's pretty strong as it is…_

"Very well. I will consider it-" _YES_ "-if you answer my question." _Ugh, this again?_

"Sure Gramp-gramp~"

"What exactly are you planning?" He looked so serious that Alessandra wanted to laugh.

Without much thought, she knew what she had to say.

"You see, Gramp-gramp," she started, pacing around the room as if she's telling a story. "Since I know almost everything, it gets kind of boring." She turned around to give a watchful eye on him, still pacing around the room.

"I know what people like, what they don't like. I know how Vongola became the bloodiest mafia. I know how the Arcobaleno came to be. Can you just imagine how boring everything is to me?"

The man kept silent and she took it as a sign to continue.

"Ah, but I can't just do everything I want. No, as much as chaos sounds fun, I only want one thing~" Honestly, she was having so much fun with all of this dramatic theatrics. She kinda regretted that she never did it in her previous life.

"I just want Vongola to win!" She let her arms out, she undoubtedly has a deranged look or at least a mad-man grin from the way Nono's eyes widened.

"I know what's gonna happen, I know who the enemies are. But it'll be no fun just to follow the script~ No, I want to have fun. And what's more fun than making Vongola's enemies lose horribly, make them realize they have no chance." _And to make sure that I stayed alive, but he doesn't need to know that._

She paced to in front of his desk, slamming her hands on it. Leaning forward to stare at him.

"So I'll use everything and everyone. I'll manipulate them into doing what I want." Honestly, she thought that all this theatrics was too much. But hey, if it made her seem crazy then all the better.

"What do you say Nono? Will you make a deal with the devil for Vongola, or will you let it all your hard work crumble?"

* * *

Alessandra's hand fidgeted as she hid them inside the pockets of her pants. She was glad that her pants have pockets, after all she needed to hide the fact she was nervous somehow.

 _Calm down idiot. You know this was going to happen._

The time has come for her demon cousin to train, and she panicked. She knows that Hibari-no Kyouya would immediately figure that she's different.

 _Oh c'mon, you dealt with Xanxus, and unlike Kyoya, he doesn't have any qualms about killing._

 _Yes, but with him around I'll be fighting day and night._

The doorbell rung and she prepared herself on what was about to happen.

 _Just keep smiling and act like an idiot. That always works._

She opened the door to be greeted by a tonfa lunging in at her.

 _Well so much for that._ "Now now Kyoya, isn't this a warm welcome~"

She was totally screwed…

* * *

She groaned as her back hit the bed. Of course the demon had to get stronger, and he just had to be more bloodthirsty. Apparently not having a good sparring partner in months meant 'go ahead and beat me until I can't move'. She didn't know when they made that deal but dammit she shouldn't have.

Speaking of the devil, Kyoya walked through the door, bringing in a pile books that suspiciously looked Japanese.

"Uh. Hey Kyoya, What you got there?"

He dropped it on her, and she winced as she could feel the books hitting her injured parts.

"The deal."

"Huh?" Alessandra blinked, did they make some sort of deal? Oh shit, they did.

Oh wow, she must be really annoying to him that he brought a pile of books and was willing to teach her Japanese.

"Kay~" She chirped as she moved the pile onto the floor, and they both sat directly in front of each other, Kyoya supervising her as she studied.

"Soooo… Will you teach me curse words?"

Honestly, she deserved getting hit with a tonfa.

* * *

Alessandra fell to the floor, relieved that training was over and that Kyoya finally left the room to her and Master alone.

Speaking of Master, the Arcobaleno was currently next to her, sipping a cup of tea, looking calm as ever.

Alessandra opened her mouth to speak. Out of everyone she knew, she probably trusted Master more than anyone. She wanted to tell Enma, but his family _needed_ to die, and telling him would make him reckless. She told Sharky, but he didn't believe her. She would never tell her parents or Nono, it was too risky with Daemon Spade in there. Xanxus was definitely out of the option, and she wasn't that close to Dino in the first place.

But the moment she opened her mouth, no words would come out. It was similar to the incident in the party, she was aware of her surroundings, she was aware at how tired she was, but when she wanted to talk, she can't. A voice in her head told her not to say anything, and now she _can't_ say anything.

She cursed at herself. Why can't she do it? She was able to do it with the damn shark! Heck, she was able to give information to Nono! What's different from then and now?!

Then it hit her. Sharky would never believe her, she knew the moment she told him that he would never believe her. Nono, while he trusts the information she says, would likely not believe the full story.

But Master would. He's an Arcobaleno, he of all people would know how it feels to suddenly be in a younger body, but with a mind of your adult self. And it seemed that her body knew that, and was stopping her from doing so.

 _Dammit, so I'm not allowed full freedom of my actions…_

She cursed at herself, her mind started to be filled in with self-deprecating thoughts that sounded oddly like her voice.

"Is something the matter Alex?" She jerked her head towards her Master, who looked at her calmly, but a hint of worry was there.

She wanted to tell him everything, what she was planning. She wanted to tell him how she would probably betray her family, how her friends would hate her, how he would die.

"I wanted to ask, Master. Can you help me find a mentor for my Mist Flames?"

But those were the only words that came out.

* * *

The annoying herbivore lunged in with her spear, aiming it at his face. He turned his head to the side, dodging it, but the herbivore moved it downwards, the metal part hitting his hand hard, causing him to let go of the tonfa on his left hand. He moved his body to the right, aiming his remaining tonfa to her neck. As he was about to strike, the herbivore twisted her body and blocked it with her spear. He caught a glance at her. Her face was still blank as usual, but her fighting got better.

He jumped back before running towards his fallen tonfa. Picking it up, he immediately jumped back to the herbivore. He didn't know how much better she got, but that didn't mean he didn't get any better. And he'll prove it in this fight.

Hibari pointed his tonfas at her neck and stomach, and while the herbivore tried to block and pushed the tonfas away, he swept her legs using a kick. She yelped as she fell to the ground, and Hibari pressed his tonfa against her neck. But as he did that, the herbivore managed to point her spear at his chest. They stayed at that position for a while, glaring at each other.

"Well well, Kyoya. As much as glaring at you is fun, why don't we stop?' She let down her spear and pushed the tonfa away. Standing up and stretching her arms. Though the herbivore acted like how she would- annoyingly cheerful and smug- there was something in the way she calls him that's different.

He pressed his tonfa to her back. The herbivore acted as if she anticipated it and turned around, staring at the tonfa coldly. "Geez Kyoya. Do you want to fight that badly?"

There it is again, the tense way she called his name.

"Who are you?"

"Uh? Alessandra? Your 'annoying cousin' herbivore? Sparring partner? I know you're older than me, but don't tell me your memory's that bad."

He just glared at her, and she understood the message.

He did not enjoy games.

"Fine. Figures you would figured it out." She lifted her hands up in a disarming way and he reluctantly let his tonfa down, and he wished he didn't.

"So I'm basically a girl that died and now I'm reborn. Oh and I know about future events and stuff. By the way, you're gonna be hot in like 10 years or so-"

The herbivore double over in pain as she held her head, and Hibari walked out of the room.

The herbivore was mental, he was honestly ashamed of himself that he took her seriously.

* * *

"Che, what do you want, trash?"

"Yo, Boss-man. I got a proposition for you…"

* * *

 **Thanks for those that Followed: Lemini, Ali.R.S, poukie-scrapbook, kusaru kazuki, HaPPy2901, randomlyrite, MonochromeJoker29, maiabyte, DarkusLord, 1eragon33, GlassedGamer, tarynfire, Sorera, .21, FireBirdOn, virkelighetsflukt, AryaZEvans, Happywheal, Etha, AmbraMaria, Thunderclap Hayate, HexWick, DKMaria, LordGhostStriker, TheAdorableNerd, , Mixed Love, LillyBaaaka, YutoYuuichi, izuminka1992, MatsuMonsu, Nameless Angel 00, Zeskia, Maru33, iciclefangAJ, meslens, kilerjack7445, AllArtAnimeLover, SaruwatariMichiko, BlackCross642, moon kitty 87, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**

 **Thanks for those that Favorite: Yuki468, Ali.R.S, kusaru kazuki, Fire's Son3, Yuki Yui Yuu, HaPPy2901, randomlyrite, MonochromeJoker29, 1eragon33, tarynfire, AryaZEvans, Happywheal, HexWick, TheAdorableNerd, Mixed Love, lanae0118, YuutoYuuichi, MatsuMonsu,Nameless Angel 00, Zeskia, Maru33, meslens, ShadowBlossom98, kilerjack7445, BlackCross642**

 **And thank you for everyone that followed and favorite me!**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **Penny-Polendina: Here it is. Sorry for the wait.**

 **xenocanaan: Here it is~ Honestly, I feel like Alessandra's just there to test their patience. As for Byakuran, it would be interesting to see them together (imagine the headaches…)**

 **alexa-chan me: Haha thanks! She'll go to Nanimori soon enough (though probably not until 2 or 3 more chapters). I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Honestly, I'm just writing this on how I would act, and if I was there I wouldn't bother thinking of timelines to be honest.**

 **Prince: /locks them in a room together/ Though I'm glad you're enjoying their interactions~ (even though I don't know how to write kids and probably made Enma seemed really mature)**

 **Oh wow I'm so sorry this took a long time! I honestly got confused on what to write on this chapter and what direction to take it in. But wow, I never expected this many people to even read my story.**

 **So some of you wanted Alessandra to be a cloud and tied to the Varia. Honestly, I wanted to write that too while I was working on the drafts, but I had a different idea and decided to change it so that it'll affect Alessandra more.**

 **Speaking of Alessandra, we see that she's very open about this reincarnation thing, to the point that she easily blabbed on to two different character. Not that any of them believed her, and honestly I just wanted Alessandra to be frustrated over something.**

 **So yeah. Since I'm really busy this next couple of months (Damn you IB), I'll post longer chapters like this one. Hope to see you all soon~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC and changes that may happen in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano** **.**

* * *

Alessandra winced when she hit the wall and felt the tip of cold metal pressed against her neck, holding her in place. As Kyoya raised his other arm to strike her head, she lifted her leg to kick his leg as hard as she can. The force of the kick didn't stop Kyoya, but it was enough to make him stumble and miss her head. Quickly ducking and pushing the boy, she ran towards her spear which was sprawled on the floor after Kyoya managed to make her let go.

She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Kyoya close behind her, ready to attack. She crouched and slide across the floor, managing to grab the spear before rolling on the floor, ignoring how the spear made a cut as she rolled. She stood up and twirled the spear so that the spear blocked the continuous barrages of attack from the boy. She slowly moved away, making sure to not hit the wall, and jumped back to make a distance between her and the boy, before positioning her spear and launched herself at the boy. The spear missed his head as he moved it to the left, and she pulled it down, effectively making a cut on the shoulder.

Feeling glee as the attack connect, she didn't notice the boy closing the distance between the two. When she did notice, it was too late as the tonfa was about to hit her ribs- and from the looks of his face, he looks pissed and wasn't exactly planning to let her go easily. She jerked back immediately, and fell flat on her butt and looked up just in time to see the tonfa that was right in front of her. Kyoya pulled his hand back and was ready to strike her hard, but before the cold metal could touch her face, she rolled to the side. The sound of the tonfa striking the floor rang throughout the room as Alessandra stood up quickly and watch as Kyoya straightened his back and was about to launch another attack. She waited and kept still as Kyoya jumped, as his attack almost connects with her, she side stepped and pressed her spear to his neck as he landed in a crouch. To her surprise, she felt something cold on her stomach, and she saw that Kyoya himself had pressed it hard.

The two froze and looked around as the sound of clapping filled the room, seeing that Master had finished his tea and Lichi jumping up and down. Master smiled at the tow of them, and they both stowed away their weapons. Alessandra noted the feeling of the smile slowly forming on her face as she walked closer to Master and sat on the floor, Kyoya next to her.

"To begin, congratulations to the both of you. That was a fantastic sparring session." He begin, causing Alessandra to leaned forward, letting out a small laugh.

"First off, Hibari, it was a good strategy for you to keep launching attacks to prevent Alex from attacking back. However, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. There were several times when you could've gained the upper hand. However, this may be your best performance yet in these sessions, you've improved a lot."

 _Almost freakishly so…_ Alessandra chuckled in her head.

Kyoya merely grunted, and Alessandra eagerly waited for her evaluation. Master turned to her, and gave a warm smile at seeing her so eagerly.

"Alex. You did well to defend his attacks, and your reflexes are getting better and better-" _Thank you Sharky for constantly attacking me. It looks like your constant assaults are good for something– No. stop it, stop thinking about him._

"-and you did well to defend yourself and fight back even when you didn't have your weapon, something _you_ should be working on, Hibari," Master sent an amused gaze that was met with a look from Kyoya that had 'make me' written all over it.

"However, you got distracted a few times, which led to mistakes that would be grave if this were anything but a spar. But overall, a great performance." He ended as Lichi clapped his hands again, jumping up and down around them.

Alessandra laughed and let out an arm for Lichi to climb on, and he did climb onto her head and started playing with her tangled mess of a hair.

"Now why don't you two clean up and rest, we'll continue our lesson tomorrow."

"I call dibs on the shower!" Not wasting any moment, she immediately dashed to her – well, technically it also belonged to Kyoya at the moment – room and went to the bathroom. Lichi fell to the ground and screeched in annoyance.

* * *

Hibari watched as the annoying herbivore removed the towel from her torso – hair drenched from her shower. She moved towards the mirror and poked the bruise on her ribs which was undoubtedly caused by his tonfa – had he been a lesser man, he would show his satisfaction at the way she winced at the action.

This wasn't the first time he saw the annoying herbivore shirtless, it turns out that she had no sense of embarrassment that females tend have when a male sees their bare body. Though it was probably due to her boyish looks that makes her nearly indistinguishable from males.

Or maybe she was just that shameless, he really doubt she is smart enough to know that public nudity is not allowed. _(But looking at her penchant for strategic based games hints otherwise.)_

While the annoying herbivore keep poking the bruise, Hibari counted the scars littered throughout her body. Hibari tried to recall the last time he'd seen the herbivore, she didn't have nearly as much scars, nor did she have the angry large burn scars that covered her chest, stomach, and back as she did now, disregarding the healing bruise on her neck. Some of the scars are new – some may or may not have been caused by him – while some are starting to fade. That leaves him with two things to consider.

Either his annoying herbivore of a cousin is just as he described her: weak, useless, annoying, and most likely unlucky – or she is secretly a carnivore like him.

And with the way she was grinning at herself in the mirror, he highly doubts the latter. The annoying herbivore chose that moment to turn around, and caught him staring at her, or rather her body. She looked at it, then back at him, then at the mirror, then back at him again and grinned.

Oh how he loath that stupid grin.

"Like something you see Kyoya? Oh my~ I never thought you were such a-" All words left her mouth as she quickly duck to avoid the incoming tonfa, which clattered to the ground behind her.

Too bad.

He then remembered her a few years back, when she was scared to meet him and spouted that nonsense about being dead and reborn or whatever she said, and he found himself wanting that version of the herbivore was the one here instead. At least she knew her place.

"Well, _that_ wasn't nice." She commented as she put on her shirt – which he reluctantly admits had a rather cute pattern of a sleeping puppy.

He clicked his tongue and moved so that he sat on the edge of the bed, opening his school work and scowling. Stupid homework, he could beat those stupid herbivores that his father hired who called themselves his teachers, but apparently he had to finish school. And he would not disappoint his father _(His father was a top predator in his eyes. But even he would one day be preyed by Him)._

Writing down the answer to a math problem, he scowled as he realized that he still had many more to do, silently cursing at the later pages that showed shapes – indicating that it was geometry.

Noting the extra shadow that appeared on the paper, he glanced at the herbivore next to him that doesn't seem to understand the basics of personal space and he ignored the way his fingers twitch from the close proximity.

She regarded the paper with comments about how she missed divisions and graphs and that's when he remembered. _The herbivore skipped grades._

Meaning she probably never had to deal with this, and was most likely smarter in schoolwork. Somehow that made him more agitated.

Hibari stood up, gathered his stuff and left to the living room. He refuses to be in the same room as the herbivore, even more so when he has to acknowledge that she was smarter than him.

As he worked on the papers, he lost track of time and was caught off guard as he saw the herbivore near the door with the notebook she carries around practically everywhere. Why couldn't she be that silent on normal occasions?

She caught his eye and sent an awkward wave and seemed to assume he was asking about where she was headed.

She shrugged, "The park probably? If not then I'll go to Sharky's house, it's always fun to have tea with Aunt Felice." And with that, she left.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet._

* * *

Alessandra sat on the swings as she waited for Enma – it was 4 P.M. he usually comes there around that time. Her outward appearance, the happy kid on the swings with her hair draped to one side and a perpetual smiled plastered on her face contradicts what she really felt inside. Fear, panic, anxiety.

How the hell was she supposed to break the news to Enma that his parents are going to die, heck how was she so sure he wasn't going to die along with them? She sighed as she leaned back and stared towards the sky as she knows how her wet hair probably touched the ground, her hands still on the chains.

She closed her eyes and quietly muttered out different scenarios on how to break the news to Enma. She could tell him outright, but what are the chances of him believing her? Well… remembering how he acts towards her, it was actually pretty damn likely, but even if he did then he'll undoubtedly try to stop it and possibly try to fight Daemon when he attacks, and she _knows_ full well what kind of person Daemon is, he would use everything as his tool – and the moment they annoy him even in the slightest, he would get rid of them.

And Enma dying was out of the question.

Of course, there was always the chance of him being in denial… but then when they died he would blame her because she didn't do anything to stop it.

And there were two things she was trying to avoid in this life: important characters dying and said characters hating her. Because it's annoying to deal with people that hate her.

 _(Because she can't handle them looking at her with hatred in their eyes.)_

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him…"

But then, what would happen once he finds out that she knew that his parents was going to die and did nothing to stop it? Either scenario, she could only see herself getting hated by the boy who she has seen as her little brother.

Kicking a rock near her and taking in a deep breath, she tried to once again think what she should do. Hell, under normal circumstances she would just ignore it and let things play out normally with her making sure that no one important dying and not interfering with anything else. Of course befriending Enma and Sharky threw that plan out of the window because they weren't supposed to meet and she can't let them die because of whatever she did. They're important for the plot.

 _Why won't you just admit to yourself that you care for them?_

Because they were fictional, she liked them as characters, but they weren't _real._

Caring for something meant that the thing had to be real. They weren't real, just characters someone made.

 _Yet you don't want them to hate you._

 _Because it's annoying when you have to talk to people who hate you._

She knew she messed up somewhere. Her idiotic younger self had told about Nono's sons' death and she had befriended Sharky and in a way made a name for herself. But that wasn't the case, she changed things by _existing_.

Xanxus knew about his adoption far earlier. In the beginning, he began the Coup with her because he wanted to be Decimo but couldn't since he's Nono's 'youngest' child. But soon after that, he actually _found out_ about the hidden truth, and Alessandra had to use everything in her arsenal to stop him from barging into the main headquarters and start shooting. _(She still could feel the scars in her body pulse in pain and the memory of it and God it hurt so much and it bur_ _ **NS SO MUCH AND FUCK FUCK FUCK SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN, SOMEONE HELP-**_ _)_

She was already in too deep, already been too involved in the greater scheme of things.

Because if there was one thing she more than ungrateful idiots and children, it was irresponsible people. So if she mess something up, she knew she had to take responsibility. Sure, she'll experiment here and there, but like any good kid, she needed to clean up the mess she made.

Besides, she knew only knew a handful of things about the events before the series and even then she was sure she messed some of it up. She opened her notebook and flipped through the pages. Instead of a couple of months, Sharky met him far earlier in that party… even then neither were paying attention to each other so they never properly meet each other… and there were only around five months before the Coup d'Etat. Not to mention that she still haven't found Bel.

 _But_ , Alex let her legs touch the ground and moved the swing slowly. _I suppose Sharky would quickly warm up to Xanxus. Those two were a match made in heaven if their flames were any indication._

 _(Turns out, unlike what she had previously believe, flames were not the result of personality nor do they affect the person's personality. They were reflection of the people it belonged to. That surely explained why Sharky was a Rain, because he was definitely not the peacekeeper, but his skills do calm her down most of the time. Even Xanxus was, in a way, fitting to be a Sky, he has this odd charisma that draws psychos in.)_

Then there's Bel… She was sure that he would come join the Varia soon. She hadn't heard any news of any royal family dying – which could be swept under the rug for all she knew, but he was supposed to join when he was eight years old. Though, the fact that she forgot about the Estraneo Famiglia made her doubt the validity of her memories.

She groaned as she stopped. None of those will help her current situation. She still doesn't know how to deal with the Enma predicament – and she was not that selfless and reckless to try and stop Daemon.

 _You're just a coward._

If she was completely honest with herself, she wouldn't bother with this if Enma doesn't look up to her so much. She sees how he would look at her in adoration, and the way he would always get interested in things she like just so that he could talk to her about things is just plain adorable in her opinion.

Contemplating on Enma's family situation, she flipped more pages. The pages filled her vision and she caught on to some of the research and future plans that she made throughout the years, and the different hypothesis and potential problems, such as how she was able to use a flame without a ring or how she was able to do it with her spear _(because again, as it turns out, her teacher was wrong. Though none of them really explain her situation, but she always loved puzzles anyways.)_ or why she seemed to sometimes lose control of her own body _(and boy was_ _ **that**_ _an experience)_. Stopping at the last few pages in her notebook, she took out the pen in her pocket and twirled it a bit before writing down a couple of lines.

Nodding and feeling satisfied with herself, she closed her notebook and put the pen back into her pocket, and that was when she finally felt as if she was being watched and she quickly jumped from the swing to look around.

Other than a few people and kids in the distance, there was no one. She narrowed her eyes and scanned around her... a couple of kids running around, a couple of old people here and there talking to each other. She moved her hand to stop the moving swing before taking another quick glance and slowly sitting down.

 _Okay, I definitely felt someone watching me._ There was a flame nearby, she could feel that it was a mist, but she couldn't tell whether it was a someone who was trained to hide their presence of whether it was someone with a dormant flame _(she's still salty about the fact that the school apparently thinks that learning to sense flames were deemed as something to learn in later years instead of teaching it when they were younger. You know? When they actually had_ _ **more**_ _chance of getting_ _ **kidnapped**_ _._ _But the fact that she did skip grades, she doesn't know whether this was a good thing or bad.)_

She had a bodyguard following her, and the most recent one had taken it upon him to hide behind an illusion to watch her. He was the most likely suspect, but is he going to report it or take it as her crazily talking to herself? _Well… at least I wrote all my notes in Indonesian, so unless they translate it, they would think I'm just learning a language…_

As she was deep in thought, she felt a hand land on her shoulder and she instinctively grabbed it and took out her pen and pointed it at the assailant in a threatening manner and –

Oh… It was Enma. A very scared looking Enma. A very scared looking Enma who looked scared _at her_.

 _Well shit._ Alessandra immediately let go and placed the pen back into her pocket and watched as Enma awkwardly took his hand and rubbing the place she grabbed with his other hand, trying hard not to look at her.

"Hey Enma, geez you startled me! Guess what that means? You've gotten better at sneaking around!" She cheered and laced her words with the most cheerful tone she could, she even started clapping.

It took a while, but the action caused Enma to look less startled, and she internally let out a sigh of relief. "Ah Princess Enma, you're late today! But don't worry! Your gallant knight has protected our sacred meeting place!"

A part of her was happy as she saw Enma's lips start to point upwards and as he let out a laugh. A happy Enma was much better than a scared one, and a laughing one would be better. Though a part of her felt guilty and disgusted, soon she wouldn't be able to see him and even if she did she knew there was a chance his family would already die. She wished she could take a break from the Varia business just to spend more time with the current Enma – the Enma that was meek and shy, but still had that childish innocent and a hint of bravery underneath it all.

 _And soon it'll all be taken away because you are a coward._

Her mood dampened but it wasn't enough to get rid of the grin she had plastered to her face as she continued to talk about how the 'gallant knight Alex' has protected 'Princess Enma's sacred meeting place' and other stories that were slightly exaggerated as she pointed to the cuts she gained from the most recent training session.

She may be selfish and a coward, but let it be known that she wasn't selfish enough to take away a child's last moments of childhood happiness for her peace of mind regardless if he wasn't a real person.

"Stop calling me that!" Enma laughed as he jabbed her in the ribs, which just happened to hit the bruises that was caused by Kyoya. She kept the grin on her face and ignored the pain, from this point onwards, these interactions weren't for her. It was for Enma, she could bear the sick feeling and the pain. For Enma.

* * *

"Get up, herbivore."

The aforementioned 'herbivore' grunt and turned away from the voice. Who the hell is waking her up, she had a damn alarm.

There was only one person who would call her herbivore.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said in panic, and good for her, the boy was holding his tonfa in a manner that clearly told her that he was planning to hit her. She slowly scooted away from the boy, gripping her blanket and preparing to throw it over him if he were to attack. She waited her eyes to adjust to the bright room and sent a glance at the clock.

It was 5 A.M…. one hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. Was she pissed? No, that's Kyoya's job. Was she annoyed? Definitely.

One hour is enough for a decent amount of sleep, and now it's gone.

"Okay, so are you going to keep pointing that thing on me or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kyoya didn't have the decency to look ashamed after being caught trying to attack her, but he did have that glint in his eyes that showed how disappointed he was.

Not for the first time, she wondered what she ever did to be stuck with him for family.

He pointed to the door and said, "Herbivore." Before promptly going back to bed and went to sleep.

There were so many things she wanted to do, one was to refuse to go to the door so that she could sleep, and the second was to drag Kyoya with her because like hell was she going to lose sleep while he took all the naps in the world. But she still valued her life, and she figured her mom wouldn't be happy if she got blood on the carpet. So with great reluctance, she forced herself out of the bed and got dressed in a violet button up shirt and short black pants and tying her spear on her waist.

She went downstairs and head straight to the kitchen because she will not be forcefully woken up and met someone without a cup of either coffee or tea. The first thing that greeted her senses was a note on the cupboard saying how her parents would be early. Meaning they need to cook breakfast – which really means that she has to cook for both herself and Kyoya because there was no way Kyoya would cook for himself.

Groaning, she prepared herself a cup of coffee, took out eggs and whatever else they had that she could use form the fridge. She then remembered that there was a reason she was woken up early, so she headed to the door as soon as she finished cracking the eggs into the bowl.

She opened the door and crossed her arms in annoyance as she saw who was there, or rather what they were wearing. It wasn't an expensive suit or anything. It was a fucking Varia uniform. She took a deep breath and held it in as she rubbed her brow and felt the incoming headache.

 _What did Sharky do this time?_

Because really, she may be dragged to the Varia Manor from time to time, but they were all due to Sharky. Either Sharky had a job that needed a partner and she was the one who fit the bill or if she had to deal with Sharky's mess.

"Just… wait out here for 15 minutes before my hellion of a cousin wakes up to no food and destroys the house."

The man narrowed his eyes, annoyed that a 7-year old was ordering her, but said nothing and she took that as 'yes'.

Closing the door, she went back to the kitchen and made two omelets and heat up some hot water as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

Not the best cup she'd ever made, but she'd mourn later. She took two plates and set it on the counter, then moved on to take a teapot and a cup. Moving the omelet into the plates, she set it on the table and waited for her plate to cool down as she made tea for Kyoya.

Here she was, the most untrustworthy person in Nono's eyes. Making breakfast for her cousin.

Wrapping her cousin's food in clear wrap and placing a note _("I'm out. Heat it up yourself.")_ she quickly at her food and washed the dishes.

Okay, that definitely took more than 15 minutes, but who really cares at this moment? Opening the door, she sees the clear signs of annoyance painted on the man's face and gave a grin at the man who just turned around and muttering 'damn brat' and slipped into the death contraption known as cars. Unfortunately, the man grabbed her hand before she moved away. So here she was, in a car, with some random guy she doesn't know.

At least she has her spear. That should bring her some comfort, right?

 _(No. No, it didn't)_

* * *

The first thing Alessandra saw after she recovered from her internal panic attack was a manor. Not just any manor. The fucking Varia Manor.

So either Sharky did something equally as amazing as it is horrifying, or Nono decided to kill her – and she doubts it's the latter so she just resigned herself to know what Sharky did for the past three weeks.

 _Because three weeks without contact isn't worrying at all,_ She scowled as she left the car and walked to the manor.

Normally she would be gleeful at whatever Sharky had done, because no matter what, chaos was chaos and chaos was fun _(seeing those old bastard stressed out was enjoyable, especially since they give her so much crap)_. But an hour of sleep is like a sweet gift from the heavens, and considering she stayed up late because Kyoya unapproved of something she did and she spent hours trying to reorganize books in her shelf.

So yes. She wasn't happy. With the grace of a wet dog, she dragged herself up the stairs and opened the door.

 _Let's see what Sharky got himself into this time._

* * *

"So let me get this straight-" Alessandra felt dizzy all of the sudden, her skin felt tingling and for a moment the only thing she could hear was white noise.

"Three weeks. _Three fucking weeks._ Without fucking contact, and you came back – apparently, having killed the leader of the Varia, defeated a hundred other sword users, _and_ cut off your hand?!" Sharky just grinned proudly and she felt her face breaking in a wide smile, betraying what she felt inside

"Oh wow… I'm actually speechless for once." The whole thing was too much for her, so she did what she did best in these kinds of situations. She threw her head back and cackled because _of course._

Of course Sharky would just leave her for three weeks to fucking train. Of course he would fucking challenge the boss of Varia. Of course he would cut off his hand. Because other than being a prideful piece of shit, the goddamn shark was also passionate.

 _(Silently her mind jeered at her for forgetting about this event, but she didn't care, she's too angry.)_

She turned to Lussuria – who she surprisingly adores in this life – as she changed his bandages and gives her the best pleading look she could muster. "Tell me you have that on film, because damn I need to see this for myself."

 _Because I need to make sure he didn't get too badly injured because I messed up somewhere._

Lussuria cooed at her and kept repeating that he would definitely show her, that he was planning to give the footage to her, and she felt her eyes widened, and that along with the smile just had to make her look like a psychopath.

Bless Lussuria, he always gives her all the information she wants without much fuss.

She looked around. Mammon was there, so was Levi – who was so different now that Xanxus wasn't around for his to devote himself to – and of course Lussuria and Sharky.

 _Okay, so Bel's the only one left. Okay, I just have to somehow bring Xanxus here._

And she knew how to do just that. Octavio- or Octavian or whatever his name was, fuck it she's calling him Octavian – aka the current Vice Captain, was just the type of person who would worry about Squalo becoming the leader.

"Okay, this is good and all, but who will be the Captain now?" And there it was

"It's clear isn't it?" She heard the gruff voice that could only belong to one person. "He defeated the previous Boss, so he's the new one."

Despite Levi's statement, Alessandra could see that it didn't ease the Vice Captain's worries – Fuck, the man looked even more worried at that. She could just feel the annoyance radiating from Sharky.

 _Okay, time to steer the conversation._

"Muu, I have to agree with Vice Captain on this." She heard the squeaky voice of Mammon near her, and she cast a quick glance. "Superbi is the still young and doesn't have the respects of the lower grunts. It's just a disaster to make him the new leader."

"VOIII! WHAT WAS THA-"

"Oh c'mon Mammon-chan! Rules are rules, Squ-chan issued a challenge and he won! He has the right to it!"

"There are other things to consider-" That was Octavian.

"I think there's a more important issue here-" She yelped as she felt someone grabbed her by her shirt.

"- who's the brat?"

"Oh Levi-chan! That's Squ-chan's little sister-" "VOIIII! SHE'S NOT MY GODDAMN SISTER-" "-remember? Of course I invited her here."

Ah the antics of the Varia, it's like getting first hand showings of a comedy show.

"And why is that exactly?" In the distance, she could hear Mammon talking about not getting paid enough – which in her opinion is bullshit. Have you seen the number of zeroes in their paycheck?

"Oh c'mon Octavian-"

"My name is Ottavio-"

"- loosen up. Gramp-gramp wanted me to report something, and I'm sure he doesn't want to hear how I'm tutoring the Chiavarone heir in math!"

Oh… Ottavio… well she got it pretty close.

"Still. Superbi is rather new to the Varia. I'm sure those affiliated with the Varia would doubt the credibility in his skills."

She turned slightly and had to stifle a laugh because man, Sharky looked like he was about to burst in anger.

"Y'know… we haven't even asked whether Sharky even wanted to _be_ the leader."

That was the beginning of chaos. She saw them argued and shouted back and forth and then she heard what was decidedly the best thing she heard that week. She heard someone shout that of course he would, why else would he challenged Tyr and she did laugh. She laughed so hard that her sides hurt but she didn't care.

She was so happy and relieved and _angry._

This is Sharky, not Kyoya. Kyoya would challenge the leader and become the leader himself because he likes challenges and he wants to be the strongest. Sharky? Fuck no. He just wants to be the best swordsman and learn all the styles there are to sword fighting. Leading a group, much less a crazy group like the Varia? Not even if hell froze over!

No, because he would see that being a leader is tying him down from his goal. He was going to run around and challenge himself more and more, not babysit a group of assassins.

Look at him, he left her without leaving her any message and she had to try so hard to not think about him possibly being in danger because anyone who knew her knows that she would deny it till her die, but she _does_ think of him as a brother, and that she was worried shitless about him. She had to stop herself from running to her mom and beg for information because it would be out of character for her.

And if he wouldn't even give her a one-minute call in three weeks because he wanted to become a better swordsman? And considering that she was the closest person he has in life next to his parents, he was never going to be a leader.

She stopped laughing, and turns out everyone was staring at her like she lost her mind, because people don't usually just start laughing in an argument, and they don't do it when they're in the middle of a room that was filled with assassins.

Alessandra personally blamed it on the lack of coffee, and the fact that she just wants to go back to sleep because her Master is going to go to her house in a couple of hours and once he comes Kyoya would attack her relentlessly and she just wants to sleep right now.

Looking at Sharky, his face was set into this weird look, a combination of wariness, resignation, and hopefulness at her words because he knows why she laughed. She knows that Sharky had no intention of taking over anything.

She decided that the look didn't belong on his face, and should never be directed at her ever again. _(Because she shouldn't be trusted. Don't they get it? She's gonna betray them all. Lead them on and play them like puppets on a stage. But of course they wouldn't know, because they don't believe her, and they don't_ _ **understand**_ _what she's trying to say and do and isn't that just great? Being born in a world where everyone is against you and the only time you get to speak out, either everyone thinks you're crazy or your body turns against you. Alessandra? She found it so hilarious that she wants to fucking burn a tree down-)_

"If you're THAT worried, I guess I could introduce you to someone~" She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, eyes half lidded. Everyone became more alert at her words. She knew that Nono knew about the fact that she's hanging around the Varia . She knew that he warned them about her and her… quirks.

Ottavio only sent her a sparing exasperated glance, his lips pressed together, but there was an underlying curiosity in his eyes, "Ms. Adriano… I know Nono speaks… highly of you, and clearly you have some sort of friendship with some members…" At this he sent a glance at Lussuria and Sharky.

Part of her wonders why some of them haven't spoken out. Mammon was Mammon and wouldn't speak unless needed to. They just preferred to count their money and think of ways to get more. Levi here was just some guy who's here for a job. There was loyalty, but no devotion that she was so used to seeing from the man. Sharky had this contemplating blank look and Lussuria looked at Ottavio in warning.

Well, she supposed the Vice Captain does, in a way, outrank them all.

"However I do not believe you are in a position to assign us members, much less assign us a leader." He sent a sneer at her, she just felt amused at his words, but she could feel Lussuria's flame running wild under his skin at his 'kid' being dismissed.

"Now now, pull that stick out of your ass- " there was that glare. She knew she still had that skill to annoy cool-headed people somewhere. "-I can assure you that you would all get along with your new boss!"

Ottavio looked as if he was about to argue, and he did. But everyone didn't, their curiosity won over other suspicions and thoughts they had because seriously? She was pretty much doing them a favor and she didn't ask them for anything… well, not yet.

Knowing that no one would back him up, Ottavio finally gave up and told her that her candidate should come to the meeting in a few days and they will decide whether the candidate fit the criteria they have.

 _Oh he'll fit alright. He would fit right in._

* * *

After the brat's little… 'show', Squalo watched as everyone but him, Lussuria, and the brat left to do whatever shit they do in their free time. As soon as the door closed, Lussuria picked the brat up and cooed over her as she squirmed in discomfort at the close proximity and he looked at them in annoyance.

Still, he had to give credit to the brat. He _didn't_ want to be the boss of Varia. The place was filled with nut jobs and if he were going to be a leader of a group, he would choose the team himself.

But was he going to thank her out loud? Fuck no. The brat already had too much of an ego, he wasn't going to make it worst.

"Voiii! What the heck was that?!" He hissed under his breath because Lussuria gave him _that_ look that just told him how much he disapproves of his tone of voice.

 _Stupid doting maternal instinct-_

"That"- she said, still with that aggravating amused tone, "was what happens when you drag me out of bed with only a cup of decent coffee. Still, that was faster than I expected." She shrugged.

"So Alex-chan!" the brat turned to him. "Do you really have a candidate for the new Boss?"

"Yup!" She chirped and she glanced at his direction with an incomprehensible look, as if looking for signs of approval but at the same time she looked like she was trying to tell him that he better be nice to the person.

"I've prepared for this for two years, so I'm glad that the time's finally come-" and he tuned out the rest because what the hell?!

Two years. _TWO YEARS?!_

He forced his hand and roughly yanked the brat from Lussuria's grip and held her close to him, making sure to not choke her because Lussuria sent him this glare.

 _(He noticed the bruises around her neck that she hid behind her shirt's collar and ignored it as his body tensed even more and the pounding heartbeat was the only thing he could hear.)_

"What the fuck do you mean two years? _Just how much do you know? How much of this were you planning?!"_ He shook her when she stared at him with an unimpressed look and didn't answer.

"Squalo." He stopped as soon as he heard the angry tone, and loosened the grip on the brat, but he was not letting the brat go.

He needed answers. He was going to get one.

"Y'know… I did say you were going to lose a hand." And there she goes, looking bored and amused _and so damn annoying that he just wants to choke her-_

"No you didn't-"

"Actually. I did." She kicked her leg upwards and hit him in the chin. _Oh no, I'm not letting you go you damn brat-_

"When?" He growled out because fuck it, the brat was acting weirder than usual and the fact that he didn't know why was pissing him off _(Not because he was worried, but if she did something stupid, he'll get saddled with her)._

"I dunno? Three years ago? Like I fucking keep track of dates." She shrugged her shoulders, still in that bored manner that didn't do anything to sooth his anger.

"Talk."

He saw something dark past through the brat's eyes and he felt a sudden pressure before it left and he wondered whether that was just his imagination or did the brat looked pissed for a moment?

But instead, the brat just rolled her eyes and gripped his arm. "Remember when we fought with the principal and we both broke so many bones?"

Yeah. Kinda.

She grinned, her eyes playful and she tilted her head downwards. "I told you that you weren't going to have a left hand in a few years before going to sleep and you yelled at me."

He loosened his grip and the conversation flooded back to his brain. Yeah, he remembered the brat saying that, though to be fair, he always thought that it was the brat threatening him. He let the brat squirm her way out of his hold, who took her time to straighten her shirt and turned to the other man in the room.

"Lussu! I got some homework from school for Sharky, can you send someone to pick it up? I also need to go to the Vongola Manor really quick! I need to discuss this turn of events with Gramp-gramp!"

"Of course dear! I'll get the best car we have for you!"

He let out a bark of laughter at her paling face, what kind of crazy is she that she's unafraid of anything but a fucking car makes her scared?

* * *

"Yo Boss-man, the preparations are almost done!" She chirped happily as she plopped herself into the fancy couch near Xanxus, who barely acknowledged her as she crossed her legs on the couch and drank the coffee that was served to them by one of the maids. She was glad that Xanxus has a room that has no cameras. At least here she could badmouth Nono if she wanted to.

Not that she wouldn't do it in front of it, but at least here there are less guns pointed at her for saying them.

 _Ah… finally, excellent coffee_ She let out a content sigh as she smelled the aroma of it. She knew she was just delaying the impending doom of having to go back home and face Kyoya, but at least she gets to have delicious coffee first.

"So, all we gotta do is introduce you to the Varia, get their loyalty and boom the first part of plan is done!"

Of course it wasn't really that easy. Heck she doesn't even know where or when the meeting is, all she knows is that the higher ups of the famiglia are all going to discuss about something. She knew that the Varia are invited and that it would be in a couple months. But the specific date and place? She knows jack shit.

Xanxus just grunts as he leaned on his arm, eyes watching her movement. She just grinned at him and he sneered at her.

Apparently it was a requirement for people to look at her and sneered at her. Good to know.

"Okay, so as we discussed previously. Squalo's gonna be your right-hand man." She used her Mist flame and created a small frowning figurine with short white hair. She placed it on the table and played with it using her finger. "He's pretty much amazing at everything sword related. Just impress him and he's damn loyal, so the easiest thing for you to do is impress him. Though he did just finished fighting Tyr, so he may be injured and not seem like much currently. He's going to be your Rain Guardian candidate."

Seeing as he won't say anything and just kept staring at the figurine, she created another figurine.

"Next is Leviathan, extremely loyal and would do anything for you. He's merciless, and I'm sure you already heard about his reputation in doing quick and efficient work. He uses these parabolas that discharge electricity, looks painful, never really tried it myself but yeah. He's your Lightning Guardian candidate." She placed the figurine on the table next to the Sharky's.

She crafted the next figurine, taking the time to make the details on Lussuria. Feeling the Mist flame dancing under her skin, she twists it around until she was satisfied and set it down next to Levi's. The figuring has a wide smile on it, contrasting the previous one not only in expression but in the sheer multitude of colors. "Here we have Lussuria. As you can see-", she moved her finger and placed it on top of the figuring and pushed it back and forth. "-cheerful, flamboyant, he's probably the most caring member of the Varia. He's a martial arts expert and probably the fastest member, he's gonna be your Sun."

She moved on, and the next doll piqued Xanxus' interests the most. "This is Mammon. They're a part of the Arcobaleno. You know what that means right?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled as she placed the figure next to Lussuria. "They're the Mist Arcobaleno, so yeah their illusions are probably one of the best in the world. Be careful though, the guy's a greedy bastard." At that she rolled her eyes. Greedy doesn't even begin to describe the being that is Mammon, but hey when you're suddenly placed into a baby's body and had to work themselves to the bone to even gain a sliver of the respect they had before, you have to have a coping mechanism somehow.

She leaned back to the couch and created a final member, smaller than the rest. "And finally Belphegor…" She placed him further than the rest. "He hasn't joined the team, but the brat's a member of a royal family somewhere. He's gonna kill his family and join you, though I'm not sure if he's already killed them or not. For all we know the whole incident had happened but was swept under the rug. I assure you he'll be here by the time for the plan." She shrugged her shoulders and moved away from the table. "He's slightly older than me, probably a year or so. He's also a genius and crazy. Good combo there, and yeah he's your Storm Guardian."

She let out a quiet 'ta-da!', complete with jazz hands and lets Xanxus take in the display with concealed interest as she continued drinking her coffee. Her mind drifted and wondered what would she and Kyoya do for training later. Would Master make them train their movements? Speed? Agility? She's kinda looking forward to it.

"There's no Cloud." He narrowed his eyes and she mumbled under her breath. "Gee, sharp eyes there Sherlock."

He just glared at her more and she stopped drinking. "Well, I can't find a candidate that would meet your standards like these guys." She admitted. _Besides, it's gonna be a fucking robot, what the hell do I say? 'Ah yes, your Cloud Guardian will be a robot and you'll shove your dad inside!' That'll go over well._

He just stared dead straight at her and she stared back and the two remained like that for some time, and she just had to wonder… Why the hell is he staring at her-

Oh.

She's an idiot.

"No." In the most deadpan tone she could muster, she answered his unasked question and shook her head. "I may be my mother's daughter, but I'm a Mist, I can't be your Cloud-"

He just cut her off with a glare and scoffed, taking a paper from a pile near him and slammed it on the table with the grace of a monkey and she just stared at it blankly. Then her mind exploded.

 _Holy shit..._ A wide grin broke out of her face. _No fucking way._

She has a file. A FILE. HOW AWESOME IS THAT _?!_

She leaned forward excitedly and read the contents of the paper.

' _Subject Name: Alessandra Adriano_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Birth Date: November 1_ _st_ _1989_

 _Blood type: B negative_

 _Family: Aldo Adriano (Father), Kiyoko Hibari (Mother), Kyoya Hibari (Cousin), Arcobaleno Fon (Maternal Grandfather)'_

She blinked… huh… so Master was her grandpa…. She thought he was their great uncle, but at least she now knew how they were related… _(She still can't believe she has the same blood type as she did in her previous life. What were the odds of that?)_

And she can't believe that her mom let Kyoya be documented, she knew that the Hibari family are secretive, and that her mom was in the Vongola for diplomatic reasons…

 _Should I try to look for a way to hide Kyoya's info or… nah, I probably shouldn't…_

' _Current guard: Adam Pondsee (as of February 10_ _th_ _, 1995)_

 _Previous guard: Sena P. Dode (May 15_ _th_ _1992 – February 9_ _th_ _, 1995)_

 _Flames: Mist (active). Potential Cloud as a secondary flame.'_

Okay, no surprises there, her mother's a Cloud, her cousin's a Cloud. Since flames are the result of both genetics and environment, it makes sense for her to have Cloud flames.

Still, her control over her Mist flames is decent at most. What are the chances that she would be able to master it quickly for the upcoming Coup? _(She ignores the way her mind warms up to the idea of being a Cloud. No, she will not be a Cloud, she will_ _ **not**_ _be dragged into the Ring battles. She liked her position on the sidelines thank you very much.)_ She moved away from the table and silently wonders if the rest of the file's there, and whether she can have it because shit this is interesting and the most fun she had all day!

Well, she did just wake up and got dragged here.

"Okay, couple of problems with that Boss-man. One, Gramp-gramp would definitely never approve, heck the only reason he approves of you being in the Varia is because you wanted a team." _And that you need a job instead of being a lazy bum._

"Two, the Varia's for genius assassins, and I thank you for thinking that I would fit into this merry band of psychos, but I ain't no genius in killing people." She raised her arms in defense as she saw Xanxus move, clearly agitated that she was arguing with him.

Good job Alessandra, you pissed of the guy that could kill you in the blink of an eye. Why don't you try to steal the Vongola's Sin while you're at it.

"Be-Besides, Gramp-gramp would be more suspicious if I were to join! He already suspects that I'm up to something! If I suddenly join, he would find out!"

Xanxus stopped his movements and contemplated her words and she let out a breath she was holding. Getting shot six ways from Sunday was not on her plans today… or ever really.

"Look," she needed to direct the conversation, or else he was going to force her to find him a guardian and fairly, they can't afford a man-hunt right now. "This way, if you and the Varia are monitored somehow and can't act freely, I can be the outsider that does shit for you guys! So, let's talk about that some other time and go to Gramp-gramp to tell the news!"

 _This is just a disaster in the making…_

* * *

Hibari watched as the annoying herbivore kicked the door open with a leg and walked straight into the bed and what could only be described as screaming into the pillow before suddenly slumping to it and mumbled something that was muffled by the pillow that almost sounded like 'why is this my life?'

Hibari had many answers to that, but as usual, ignoring the herbivore proves to be the best choice of them all.

The annoying herbivore let out a sob before standing up and she slapped herself and broke into a grin.

"Oh well, no use crying. If fate's gonna fuck my life, I'm gonna fuck them back." And she jumped to her closet, changed into her workout clothes, and left the room as soon as she came.

He craves for the normalcy of Namimori.

* * *

Alessandra had to stop herself from shaking in excitement, so she instead starts tapping her fingers on her thigh because this was her favorite kind of training.

You see, unlike in her previous life where she learned Kickboxing, Aikido, and Karate, she didn't learn them with a private tutor like this. No, she went to a dojo where she trained with other smelly and sweating students like her, they trained with groups. Meaning the teachers rarely focus on each and one of them.

 _(The one that did was a Kendo course, but she was only there for a month to really learn anything because of course she was the type of person who would break a leg in the middle of practice.)_

But with Master? He set up these little training for them to improve on the things they are lacking. But the reason for this being her favorite wasn't the fact that it was personalized and let her feel special. No, it was the fact that this training will be the thing to save her life. The fact that it doesn't involve Kyoya constantly trying to bash her head in is a plus.

The two kids in the room _(Alessandra internally let out a snort. There was only_ _ **one**_ _child in the vicinity. Her mind seemed to disapprove)_ did several warm ups – stretching, running, some sets of push-ups and sit ups among several other things. Once they completed that, Master glanced at her and she bobbed her head.

Concentrating her mind on her Mist flames, she made several training dummies. The results weren't her best works, some were too detailed and some weren't, some even had slightly different colors. But they were going to destroy it anyways, so does it really matter?

Master spared her a glance before placing the dummies in places and they moved to work. She walked briskly to the other side, facing away from Kyoya, and glanced around as she pressed the button on her spear and gripped it with her left hand. She heard a clap from Master and immediately she started moving.

She leapt forward, stabbing the doll with a thrust of her spear and forcing it upwards, slicing the doll before she twirled it in her hand and ducked to swipe another one, slicing it in half. She stood up and concentrated hard to make thorn ridden vines hold the dolls and she swung her spear, effectively cutting three of it at the same time.

Counting quickly that she had 7 dummies left, she used her flames to conceal her presence and appeared behind the dummy to stab one through the head from the side before pushing forward and stabbing another one. She kicked them off and used its momentum to flip and turned her body to slashed two dummies who were facing each other.

Seeing as there were 3 left, she glanced at Kyoya, who has 2 left. Huffing, she swiped the doll with her leg and pushed her spear and quickly dislodged the knife part from the doll. She would not get beaten by Kyoya, whose entire strategy was basically 'beat them up as fast as I could'.

At least she had style.

She finally stared at the 2 left and focused hard and felt the twist of her flames underneath her skin and the vines turned to flames and it burned the dolls – however, she miscalculated and the fire became an inferno and she panicked.

She yelped and tried to dispel it, though it took a second too long in her opinion, and immediately turned around as soon as she felt bloodlust and brought her spear up to meet the ends of Kyoya's tonfas.

"Gotta do better than that, Kyoya~" She purred and kicked the boy who let out a low brunt and kicked her in the chest.

 _Okay, that legit hurt_. "Ow Kyoya~ You hurt me! Right here!" She placed both of her hands over her heart and sighed dramatically. "And to think! After all our impromptu Japanese Lessons! How could you-"

This time, it was his tonfa that connected to her forehead, and she fell to the ground with the bang, as she hit her head.

So doing what she knows she will regret, she grabbed her spear and threw it at his smug ass face and watched as he dodged only to trip when she used her illusions to make him think she made wires on his feet, and he fell for it. The two of them were on the ground, and had their hands on the ground in an attempt to stand up, both with their nose scrunched up and a snarl on their lips. But before they could do anything, Master appeared in between them in a blur and poked the two of them on the forehead with an amused chuckle.

She had to bit her tongue to not complain as Master poked right on the place Kyoya's tonfa hit her head, because even if it did hurt, Master is Master and she respects him.

Master motioned them to sit next to the small table and she begrudgingly let go of Kyoya, and they both sat down.

She tuned out what Master said to Kyoya, because it's usually the same. It's Kyoya… All he does is hit and hit and if that doesn't work, he hits _harder_.

Sure, people can say that she's stupid, but at least she uses her brain and plans.

He turned to her and she focused on his following words.

"There are several times where you strike the dolls by bringing down from your side. This would require you to take more time and has less power since you are only using your shoulder." He stood up to grab one of the dolls and pointed to a hole in it. "Here you see you didn't strike it as deep as some of your other ones." She nodded once she placed her fingers in the hole to measure the depth.

"And I would refrain from stabbing another doll while you still have one attached to the blade, it isn't effective on the second doll unless you happen to stab the vital parts." She listened intently and hummed.

Oh well, at least it looked cool.

"Now why don't you two spar against each other?" She paled at the smirk on Kyoya's face.

.

.

.

As soon as the spar finished, the doorbell rang and Kyoya all but threw her towards it.

* * *

Enma sat tentatively on the floor with Alessandra, different books laid around them as they both had cans of soda near them. Enma listened patiently as Alessandra chatted amiably, though she did see him flinch when he heard thumps from upstairs.

Much to Kyoya's ire and her and Master's amusement, Enma arrived at their doorsteps – looking all shy and adorable and Alessandra just wanted to pinch those cheeks.

Master decided he wanted to get to know her friend, so he kept him companied as she cleaned herself up. Unsurprisingly, the two of them actually got along well and was drinking tea while Lichi played with Enma's hair.

Unfortunately he couldn't stay for long, so it left the two of them and the constant angry noise from Kyoya whenever they got too noisy for him.

So basically an average day with an addition of Enma.

"Y-your cousin's mad."

"Meh, you get used to it." She shrugged her shoulders – well, attempted to since it still hurt after Kyoya decided to hit it hard with his tonfas – and flipped another page to her book.

She was happy that he decided to come over because that meant she didn't have to go out, because in all honesty, she hated going out after training. She just wants to curl up in bed with a warm drink and a good book. But then another thump was heard and this time she really looked at the nervous boy.

The boy kept blinking at the pages, and kept biting hit lips. She saw as he kept fumbling around the stacks of books and when he almost spilled his drink, she decided enough was enough and stood up.

"I want ice cream!" She announced and moved the books near the couch before gulping all of her can of soda and placing the new ones in the fridge – much to the displeasure of her mom and cousin for having such an unhealthy thing in the house.

 _(Considering that she hangs out with assassins, future mafia bosses, and a cousin that tries to beat her up or shut her up by cramming language in her head, she doubt a couple of soda drinks would hurt her. )_

Enma jumps at the opportunity and lend a helping hand to clean up. Once they do, Alessandra shouted, "Yo, Kyoya! Enma and I are gonna go buy ice cream! Don't mess the house too much."

Then Alessandra looked away, deep in thought, "Oh! And I'll get you that tub of ice cream too!"

And with that she grabbed her wallet from one of the drawers and ran out with Enma – who looked _so relieved_ to be out of the house. She hummed as she and Enma go hand in hand and walked through the street, she smiled at the adults who cooed at the two and Enma blushes a lovely shade of red and tried to hide behind her.

"Um…"

"Yes, Enma?"

"I-I didn't bring any money…" He finished glumly, his hands fidgeting from where she was holding it.

She blinked at him once, then twice, and guffawed at the statement, "Oh Princess Enma, why do you think I brought my wallet? We're gonna have _fun_!" She smiled deviously at his confused face.

"But I can't let you pay!"

"You can and you will."

He puffed out his chest in defiance, "No!"

"If you don't I'm gonna leave you with my cousin and get tubs of ice creams myself for us to eat." He deflated and his face shifted to one of horror. "You wouldn't-"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. He sighed, accepting his fate. "You would…"

The two ended up having ice cream, where she kept stealing a taste of his ice cream, and just as they were about to go buy Kyoya's ice cream, they came across an arcade, and she once again dragged the flustered boy into the bustling crowd where they have to yell at each other when they wanted to say something.

They played most of the games in the arcade. Fighting games, shooting games, racing games, she won them all and watched with a pang on her stomach that made her mouth taste bitter and made her want to vomit as she saw Enma's eyes focused on her and how he kept singing her praises while nodding at everything she said.

On the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of a photo booth on a corner of the arcade and pushed her way through the crowd, noting the tug on her shirt and the yelps of Enma as he apologized to everyone he accidently bumped into.

The both of them took pictures that all turned out to be goofy – they were blurry in one, didn't look at the camera at the other. In another, only her eyes and forehead was on the screen as Enma's expression was frozen in mid-laugh. Only in one picture did they successfully got the two kids to face the camera, Alessandra in a cheeky grin and a wink and both her thumbs and index finger out and pointing upwards while Enma kept close and gave a peace sign while having a bright smile.

She loved the pictures so much _(and the sight of the boy smiling so_ _ **brightly**_ _made her throat ache so much more)_ and printed out two copies of it, one for Enma and one for her.

Alessandra laughed as she ignored the pout on Enma's face as she escort him home, she greeted his parents and waved at Mami, who were _so nice_ and they offered to let her stay for dinner since and she declined the offer.

 _(Her chest hurt, she couldn't stop her shoulders from trembling as she ran away._

 _They were so_ _ **kind**_ _, so_ _ **lovely**_ _, and they were_ _ **family.**_ _Her jaw hurt from clenching as she saw how they look at Enma so_ _ **fondly**_ _.)_

She ran to the grocery store nearest to her and grabbed a tub of ice cream and almost forgot to take her change as she hurried out. Kyoya took the ice cream with a grunt and she was tempted to steal some of it. _(Not that her stomach could handle it right now.)_

 _Just… sleep it out… You'll move on soon enough, remember Jennifer, logic over emotion. Logic. Logic. Logic logic logic logic logiclogiclogiclogic-_

Later that night, she locked herself in the bathroom and pressed her knees to her chest and rest her head between it and she just wants to sleep and forget the day away.

Why did she have to befriend Enma?

Why didn't she just leave him when she got the chance?

Why?

Just why?

 _(…can't she just stop treating him like a real person even though he's_ _ **fictional**_ _?)_

* * *

She sighed and put both of her hand inside her jacket's pockets, _this is it._ This was the crux of the entire Coup plan. She knew it was stupid and illogical to be hesitating about this, she should just open the door and be done with it. She knew this would happen sooner than later, the thing was that from this day forward, whatever sliver of chance she had to escape the mafia business will disappear.

Not that she could ever live a normal life – no, that choice was robbed from her the moment she was born. But this will cement the fact that there was no going back, she will be deemed a traitor both in the present and in the future.

It didn't help that for some reason, she couldn't feel anything. The voice in her mind was quiet, Xanxus was glaring at her, but she kept on with her default cheerful face. She felt quite numb and she figured out why fairly quickly.

She was in a fictional world. Sure, injuries still hurt and clearly death is still a thing. But fiction is fiction, and even though she does feel guilt for _some_ people, in the end they aren't real.

Bracing herself, she slammed the door with a bang, much to the displease of the people inside who looked annoyed instead of surprised.

Stick in the mud, the lot of them.

 _No, you're just the immature one._

 _I'm a kid now. I'm allowed to make stupid choices._

 _Is that how you're going to justify what you did to Enma?_

She gave a grin full of teeth and opened her arms wide, "Ladies, gentlemen, and Mammon! Let me introduce you to your future Boss! Can I get a drum roll please?"

She was met with either annoyed looks or blank unimpressed looks. Well save for Lussuria who had a smile.

She stepped to the side and bowed, holding the door to let Xanxus make his fabulous entrance, and fabulous it was.

The adopted son stride into the room, his coat flowing behind him as he glanced around the room and sneered as if they were all just dirt on his shoes. However, that wasn't the best thing about the whole introduction. The faces on the Varia members, the way you could see the stages of shock, disbelieve and more shock was amazing.

Ottavio was the first one to break the silence, his jaw slacked and eyes still bulged behind his glasses, "Ms. Adriano, is that-"

"Yup, the esteemed fourth son of Nono! Xanxus!"

"How?"

"I asked." She deadpanned and crossed her arms. "Gramp-gramp wanted Xanxus to lead the Varia, he just didn't know that Tyr's dead, so he pretty much agreed immediately when I told him."

It was the only time the two of them agreed at something and she still thinks he was drunk when he made the decision.

Giving your child – who thinks he's better than everyone and just happened to be trigger happy – a group of genius assassins to lead.

 _How the hell is Vongola still standing and whose bright was it to make him Nono?_

Sure, she made horrible life choices – look at her friends and look at where she is now – but she would never make Xanxus the leader of Varia if she didn't know how much it would screw up with the story.

Because she wants a story she could control and she wants to have a chance to live until she's 20.

 _Because you're too much of a coward to take responsibility for changing the story._

She could see Ottavio open his mouth before closing his mouth with a flinch as Xanxus glared at the entire room – which she guess is how he's sizing them up, then again how was she supposed to know what goes on in his head?

Not wanting to answer more questions as she saw the rest of the member's face slowly filled with curiosity – and disbelief on Sharky – she bolted out of the room, before going back to peeked in and yelled, "I'll be back in a week to check on you guys! Don't kill each other! I heard blood's a bitch to clean!"

She ran as fast as she can till her legs were wobbly and she had to support herself by leaning on the wall.

* * *

"Kyoya look! It's a cute puppy!" She ignored the grimace on the boy's face as she dragged him to one of the cages that held a sleeping beagle.

It painfully reminded her of all of the dogs she had in her previous life, and she wished she could get a pet one day.

It had been a lucky coincidence. The day before Kyoya has to go back, there's an animal adoption fair in the park where she usually goes.

Sadly regardless of her attempts, Enma was scared of dogs. _(And she was so slumped at the fact that animals dislike her in this life. Animals always adored her in her previous life. So much so that her mom hated that part of her.)_

She could see despite the annoyance in his face – pinched expression, narrowed eyes, sneer, totally annoyance – she could see how his body relaxed at all the animals around.

"Oh, enjoying yourselves kids?" She turned to the worker who walked close to them and she felt Kyoya tense under her grip at the intruding male figure – red tousled hair, blue eyes, lazy posture and easy grin, dormant sun flames, seems to be around 15 or 16. Just a normal guy. _(She internally grimaced, why the heck is she analyzing a random guy. She spent too much time with Kyoya and Sharky.) –_ who looked at them with a kind gaze.

"So, what can I help you kids with today?" He crouched to meet her eye and put a finger into the cage and let the puppy lick it.

Oh wow, she could just feel the indignation that rolled out of Kyoya in waves.

"My cousin and I love animals! We want to look around!" Yeah, she should probably stop Kyoya from beating up the guy, so she gripped the hand tighter and sent him a look which he returned with a glare.

"Oh? And where are your parents?"

"They're out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't let you adopt an animal unless you have your parents." The guy looked so disappointed for them and she was taken aback at how honest his entire body was. And he thought her dad wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Either that or she had been hanging around too much

In the middle of her shock, she let go of Kyoya and was glad that he decided to leave and went to another area with sleeping hamsters.

"No, I'm not allowed to have pets. But it's my cousin's last day here and we want to see animals!" Oh well, if he was going to be that honest, she would do the same.

"Oh? Do they not like pets?"

She shook her head and placed her fingers on the dog who went near the cage – the dog leaned away from her touch. _(She felt a pang of sadness in her chest.)_

Well… she didn't know whether her parents like animals or not, her mom's a Hibari, it's like a given that all Hibari love animals, but she didn't know what her dad would feel if she were to suddenly brought home a pet.

So she nodded her head and glanced at the other dogs that were being fussed by other people – couples, elderly people, happy families and kids happily pointing at animals and parents who lovingly let them adopt them _(She tries to ignore the burning sensation in her chest and the pain from suddenly clenching her teeth.)_

"They're rarely around. Besides, animals hate me."

The older man's eyes seemed to soften and she bit her lip as she looked away.

Fuck, she was so not used to dealing with emotions, much less those from strangers.

"Hm." He removed his hand from the cage and placed it on his chin, deep in thought before his eyebrows wriggled in amusement and he let out the beagle and handed it to her, and the dog squirmed in her arms. "You know what kid? You can play with her, though I do expect her to be returned." He chuckled, letting his pinky out and it took her a second to understand that he was asking for a pinky promise. He patted her head and left to help another visitor who was looking at a small golden puppy.

She grinned and walked to Kyoya who had move on from the hamsters and was petting a cat _(and she watched with no small amount of jealousy as the cat leaned in and purred at the touch)_ who immediately stood up and glanced at the small bundle of adorableness in her arms.

Alessandra watch and her jaw dropped as Kyoya smiled and pet the dog that seemed to return the gesture by happily licking him.

"The name on the cage was Sapphire," she blurted out as she handed the dog to him.

The dog clearly knew which of the two children she liked. "…The guy from before isn't expecting her to be away for too long." She said briskly and turned away quickly, ignoring the burning pit in her stomach as she saw Kyoya easily interact with the animal.

Alessandra looked around at the different cats and kittens that looked at her cautiously, and some hissed at her. She swallowed and tried to pet one of the cats – who scratch her and she smiled at the workers who all apologized profusely for it and she laughed and ignored the way her throat choked up.

Instead, she decided to hide using her Mist flames and watch from afar and she leaves as soon as she saw a man smiling at his daughter as she picked up a cat.

 _(Didn't stop her from cursing at them and wishing that they didn't adopt the cat._

 _She never forgave herself for that.)_

* * *

Alessandra pressed her face harder in to the pillow as she finished hiding a note on inside Kyoya's clothes inside his luggage.

Fuck, give her a weapon and tell her to kill and she could do it without feeling remorse. But give her an animal and she becomes a wreck.

The door opened with a creak and she could feel Kyoya's questioning gaze – because of course it was weird for her to suddenly disappear when she was so excited for the event, but no she knew he didn't care about that. He only cared because she practically left her.

"The animals didn't like me. So I left."

He didn't regard her and grab his luggage to move it to the living room.

* * *

The next day, after Kyoya left that morning – who looked at her in begrudging sliver of respect, either that or he was giving her a death stare, sometimes she couldn't tell – she hid in her Mist flame and stared at the animals again, who seemed to notice her presence.

This time she made sure to not get to close to the animals and stayed clear of the other visitors.

This time she stared captivated at the kind male from before as he gave everyone a kind patient smile and seemed so happy and glad when an animal gets adopted who seemed to be so bright, the guy who would cheerfully joke with other workers in a manner that brought up old memories, the guy who seemed to only be able to smile and laugh when an animal accidently hurt him.

She felt the gaze of someone on her and she sprint home in alarm before she locked the doors and went to the bathroom to stare at her reflection and tried to smile at herself.

It didn't take long for her to have the same smile as the man.

* * *

"Adriano, you may be the current top student, but that does not mean you can sleep around!" She jerked herself awake and saw how everyone in her class snickered and whispered at her as the teacher – Ms. Novi was it? – scolded her and wacked her head with the paper in her hand.

She sighed and sat upright. Stupid Sharky for dropping out… Stupid Dino for repeating a grade …

She looked around to the students, most were okay with her – aka they ignore her – but of course there were still some that hated her because even though it's been years since she first came, people still hate her even though she hasn't done anything to gain much attention in school the past few months, especially since Sharky left.

Of course, people still bully her and everyone else turns a blind eye because _that_ 's the kind of world she's reborn in.

"Look at the Princess, she thinks she can slack off because Superbi's not around!"

"Geez, can't believe that THAT brat's the smartest around. I still bet she pays the teachers!"

"Hey did you hear? Apparently she's teaching Chiavarone!"

"Seriously? That guy that flunked out?"

"Yeah! What a suck up!"

 _Jealous, insignificant lot,_ her mind growled and she returned the sentiment.

She ignored the way her hand twitched and the bitter feeling budding in her chest as Ms. Novi just clicked her tongue at the misconduct of the people around her.

 _How the fuck are these people 17? In comparison, my classmates were more_ _ **mature**_ _-_

Even she had been more mature than these when she was at least 11 in her previous life!

Okay, maybe not 11, but definitely when she was 12.

The teacher passed around a quiz paper around the class, and just to spite everyone, she finished first in less than 30 minutes _(it was Math, she's done harder work in her previous life)_ and left through the window with a smile that adorned her face and she saw that made everyone look suspicious.

Of course, she was feeling like a little shit, so she decided to copy one of Mammon's moves and used illusions on the students when the teacher poked her head through the door.

When the teachers are finally able to snap the kids out of the illusion, nobody was willing to comment on how they're all hugging, their classroom in shambles, and quiz papers are all torn up. But she was sure they heard her cackling.

She hid in the trees until she saw Dino and decided that she should probably help the kid out since she pity him, who really, wasn't too bad at school. If only he wasn't clumsy and forgetful and was actually willing to live the life of a Mafioso.

Meaning, that if only Dino wasn't Dino, he would succeed in something.

Of course, because fate was a bitch - and everything important in the Reborn universe seemed to happen 8 years prior to the series - his dad's conditions got worst and she was left in a school with no one familiar to her.

* * *

When Alessandra saw the Varia after introducing them to Xanxus, she decided she immediately wants to leave and forget anything prior their meeting with their new boss.

Because they now adored him – and fuck, Levi is already on hero worship, Squalo is already the one in charge of dealing with his food and is actually _following_ what Xanxus _orders._

 _And how the fuck is Bel here already?!_

There he was, tiny Bel in all his glory, even with the tiara, who was tilting his body in curiosity at her in the far end corner of the room as he threw his knife up and down and laughing that laugh of his.

She made sure to stay away from the brat already.

Heck, even Mammon doesn't complain as much and Lussuria is… well, Lussuria _is_ Lussuria, no big changes there. It's all so weird, especially when she saw how different they were before.

She wonders if she stepped into some weird Twilight Zone or if this was an illusion by Mammon to get revenge on her destroying that one expensive vase.

Either that or Xanxus actually put some effort into getting this guys to work for him. But this is Xanxus, the guy who would shoot anyone in the face if they so much as to stand in the wrong position. She doubts he would actually work to get them to like them.

Or maybe he just killed people and everyone fell head over heels with him.

"I… I left for a week and Boss-man made you all his bitches…" She croaked out, trying to stifle her laughter because fuck, this is all so weird and yet it makes so much sense in her head.

Before anyone could attack or reply to that, a laugh cuts through the air and she glanced at the only person in the room who could have that laugh.

"Shishishi, who's the five year old?"

Bel leaned his head to the side and caught his knife between his index and middle finger, before folding his fingers and four more knives appear.

She was unimpressed.

"For your information, I'm seven-" albeit a short tiny seven year old, "- ex-prince."

Bel's smile dropped and he laughed, throwing the knives at her.

In some universe she may have gotten hit, in some she may have been friends with the boy, in most she probably wouldn't be here _(at least that's what she hopes)_. In this one, she grabbed her spear in a split second and pressed the button and twirled it in her fingers with ease as fast as she can to stop the knives.

She stood tall, the butt of her spear on the floor and gave the older – though still young – boy a coy smile. But before any of them could do anything, Lussuria butts in and stopped before anything too severe can happen.

 _(Part of her feels disappointed that she couldn't fight Bel, some admonished herself for even thinking about it. Alessandra just thinks she's addicted to the adrenaline from fighting.)_

Lussuria pat her head and pressed his other hand firmly on her shoulder – and it's still as awkward as the first time he did it – painting the picture of a proud mother showing of her child. "This is Alex-chan! Squ-chan's little sister!"

They all collectively ignored the protest from Sharky's mouth, and Lussuria made an off-hand command about how he should just accept it already.

"Alessandra Adriano," she purred, tapping her index finger repeatedly on her spear. "Currently the bane of Nono's existence. Not my pleasure to work with you."

"Shishishi, so why is the peasant here? To visit dear older brother?"

She hummed, tapping her finger against her cheeks, "Oh y'know, the usual. Annoy Sharky, talk to Lussu, mess with Sharky's room." She grinned at the spasm that went through Sharky and was in time do drop on the floor to dodge the blade gleaming from Sharky's hand.

"A mechanized sword? Already? Didn't you just chop it off like a week ago?"

How is it that so much thing changed in a week? It's both amazing yet frightening to see.

 _This is why I don't bond with a Sky. Look at them-_

The commitment they show and how they seem to all hover around Xanxus is terrifying – the sheer force of a Sky in front of an unbounded person like her is actually smothering her.

Good thing she's not interested in being tied down.

Sharky clicked his tongue, but looked somewhat proud at his new hand, though she could see from the way he tried to attack her that he wasn't used to it.

"Aaaanyways-" She stood up, cleaning up imaginary dust before twirling and stored her spear away. "-how long has the ex-prince been here?"

"Shishishi, how does the peasant know who the Prince is~"

Alessandra lowered her head, her grin widens as her voice dropped lower, "Oh, I know a lot of things~"

"Oh~?"

"I mean, I know that the ex-prince is a psychopath and is probably mentally insane and probably needs to go to therapy-"

Another knife went past her.

She unsubtly glanced at Xanxus who was watching her every move. He was clearly expecting her to be the one to break the news.

Well then. She can't betray his expectations now could she?

She smirked at Bel, hand on her hip and she leaned on her spear and glanced at the entire room, "But that's not what I came for… Boss-man and I are here for something else~"

She didn't know if it's because the way she deliberately made it sound ominous, or if they really didn't trust her that much, but everyone with the exception of Bel and Xanxus froze in anticipation. So she tilt her head and lift her hand up in an inviting manner.

"How would you all like to join in on a little fun?"

* * *

Squalo stared at the brat, who was sitting inside the car.

Sitting quietly. In a car. The brat.

Not only that, she had a smile. And it wasn't her usual smile, no it was even creepier than usual. She enthusiastically hummed, still smiling, and looked out of the windows. Still with that goddamn smile.

"VOIIIII! BRAT WHAT HAPPENED?"

She snapped her head so quickly at him, and directed that face at him.

Okay, what the fuck could happen that she would be so happy?

He narrowed his eyes and wracked his brain for ideas. "…Did the wimpy brat propose to you for something?"

She let out a gasp too dramatic and loud to be real and placed her hand over her mouth, "Hell no! I will only let people date Enma if they've met my criteria! Oh and call him wimpy and I'll give Bel the key to your room."

He didn't know which is worst, her smile or how she protective she is of the wimp.

He glared at the brat. No jewelries, just her usual shirt and pants, so that crossed out getting a gift… did she torment Nono? Probably. Still… they're in a fucking car. The brat is never happy in a car.

He shifted his left hand, prepared to use the sword.

This brat's is definitely an impostor. And not even a good one.

She noticed the action and immediately raised her hands in a placating way. And her mouth was shaking in a manner that indicated she was trying to not laugh at him.

"Woah woah woah! I'm just laughing at imagining you with long hair! No need to get violent Rapunzel!"

On second thoughts, those stupid words would only be said by the brat. Only she would immediately throw them the fact that she was planning a Coup with another guy but only focus on someone's hair.

He slowly lowered his hand and stared at the brat who was tapping her hand on the seat and bobbing her head in a slow manner as she stared at him with owlish eyes. She blinked and stared at him for several moments before her face lit up in glee.

"Were you about to stab me because I was happy in a car?" She paused and looked away before looking back with her usual smile. "Squ-chan, you tsundere!"

He regretted giving her and Lussuria those mangas.

"Voi! Shut up and go back to that stupid singing!"

* * *

"Okay, so… exactly _what_ do we know?" Alessandra yawned and place her head on her hand as she tapped her finger on the table. "Cause not even Boss-man told me shit, and he's Nono's son."

She felt a poke on her cheek and turned her head slightly to see Bel snickering at her and poked her cheek again and again until she slapped his hand and almost got a knife to the face if it wasn't for Lussuria's protruding hand. So he settled on a pout and 'played' with Mammon instead, who looked so annoyed to be in a room with them.

But better them than her.

"VOIIIIIII! WHERE'S THE BOSS ANYWAYS?!" Sharky banged his hand – the normal one, not the one he replaced – and the contents shuddered.

It's Xanxus, she wanted to so badly reply. He's the kind that would tell you that he'll plan something but ended up just saying 'fuck it' and does whatever he wants without a plan.

But she bit her tongue and stayed quiet, watching as Levi defended Xanxus and Bel teasingly call him 'Squ-chan'.

The familiarity of the scene eases her mind but doesn't erase the anxiousness that had planted itself in her these days.

She grabbed her tea and immediately placed it back roughly as the content burned her tongue, and she heard Mammon calling her an idiot and Lussuria chastising her. The whole thing painted a domestic picture that is inherently wrong yet so right in her mind.

"Ah ah- hot-" She stuck out her tongue and fanned it, she heard someone laugh, so she stuck her leg out and kicked Bel in the shin.

Sharky turned to her, seemingly amused and offended.

Which is unfair, even her dad burned his tongue sometimes, and she knew for a fact that Sharky too burned the roof of his mouth when he's shoving Aunt Felice's food.

"VOI! WHY ARE WE RELYING ON A BRAT WHO BURNED HERSELF ON TEA?!"

"Fah yu, Shaky-" Her tongue still out as she rolled her eyes at the older boy and shoved him using her elbow, and he rolled his eye in tandem.

"Are you sure you're both not related?" The deep gruff voice cuts in from behind them and they both snapped their head towards it.

"Shut up Levi." In sync, the two of them turned to the larger man, who recoiled not only in annoyance but also Sharky's kick as everyone ignored the abuse.

Again, the levels of domesticness is amazing for a group of assassins.

As if Xanxus was waiting behind that door, he kicked it open _(poor door, going through all those abuse)_ and glared at them, who somehow managed to sit back down as if the past five minutes never happened.

She leaned and placed her chin on the table and both of her arms rested next to it. "So Boss-man, when are we gonna do this?"

She knows it not long, a couple of months or so. Her parents had been working to the bone and only came home once in a week, even then they both had papers in their hands and were shuffling around the house, too busy to notice when she would slip away. She would hide away with Aunt Felice and her husband, who accepts her like a second child _(a replacement, the voice in the back of her head would whisper in her mind)_ and gives her the silent understanding and would complain on her behalf for it. Alessandra thinks of her life as Jennifer, and finds the workaholic parents much more comforting than the codling that Sharky's parents and Lussuria gives her.

Xanxus stared at everyone evenly before settling his heavy gaze at her and she feels Sharky shifts next to her.

"The old man said it's going to be in the main HQ," he drawled out and she tries to remember whether she visited the main HQ…

She usually goes to the mansion in Sicily, but it's just one of the many establishments they have in the area– albeit the biggest one and the one used most often – and she remembers being to the one in Veneto once she had to go to a party. She remembers briefly of the one in Venice, it had been nice, not as big as the Sicily Mansion, but still as big and grand.

He placed a map on the table and she levels it with a contemplating gaze and tries to make out something from it. She tries to place the location of the HQ in the map she created in her head.

 _Okay… is there anything familiar…_ She paced herself in her head and gazed at the map again. _Let's see… the mansion I visited shouldn't be too far. It's around here I think?"_

She mentally walked herself through the cityscape she's formed herself and nods once she got the overall idea of where it's located.

She glanced around and sees how everyone has leaned in to get a view on the paper, and watched their reactions closely. Levi, Lussuria, and Mammon were familiar with the place, their body stance indicated so – it was calm and relaxed. Squalo tense and she felt something grumbled in his flames as his hand itches. Considering he's only been in the Varia for a year, he probably hasn't stepped there. Bel stood next to her, the muscles in his body loosens and he tilted his head and body with a combination of curiosity and mischief.

"Okay, so we got the place, when is it?" She turned to Xanxus who leaned back and all but banged his legs on the table.

"Che, the old man didn't say anything about the date."

That either meant that they're keeping the date a secret or they haven't finalized the date, seeing as there no reason to do the former, she assumes it's the latter.

"Okay then. I'll see if I can wrangle some information from Nono..."

"Aren't you the Hidden Eye's kid?" Levi's voice grumbled as he leaned back to his chair, "Why don't you just get it from him?"

"My parents are busy these past weeks." She pushed so that he back meets the chair and she drew her legs in, folding it on the chair. "If I see them first, then I'll ask them. If not then I'll get into an argument with Nono and his stupidly named Guardians."

Looking unimpressed, he rolled his eyes at her. While Bel reappeared behind her and latched on the back of the seat. "Eh~? The peasant's related to someone than dear Squalo?"

"VOOOIIII- FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT RELATED TO THE BRAT!"

She craned her head upwards and met the boy who looked at her in curiosity.

"Oh right! You don't know, but Alex-chan's mom is Nono's advisor and her dad's the Hidden Eye!"

"Shishishi~ then she should be able to get us information right?"

She really really didn't like the look on Xanxus' face.

Alessandra shifts, unsure of what to do and cast a furtive glance towards the map. It takes a certain kind of cruelty to force information out of your own parents for you to betray them, and as fictional as they are, they're still her parents.

"Gramp-gramp doesn't trust me, he probably told them to not say anything important."

Deflect, ignore, think, say things, and let them figure it out themselves. She has always done that with everyone around her, it allows her to stay unhurt for a long time.

"Heh~ so the peasant's useless then?"

Just because she was annoyed at his constant comment, she pressed her spear and wacked him in the head – or tried to, sadly Bel was as nimble as a monkey.

To be honest, she didn't expect to be involved this far. She was planning to be involved only to introduce Xanxus and let nature work its course and wait on news of how Xanxus is frozen and stuff. Of course, Xanxus being Xanxus and she's somehow still dragged into it and lo and behold, here she was.

 _(She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad she could keep an eye out for Sharky.)_

"Not more than you are ex-prince-"

"Stop calling me that." He growled and tried to stab her, but she evaded and the knife was embedded to the chair.

Levi decided it was a good time to butt in and took out a pile of papers. "Vice Captain and I were called in this morning, we are also invited. I managed to convince him to put me as one of the guards with Lussuria."

"Hm. Good work Levi." Xanxus let out a pleased smile and Alessandra gaped as Levi lowered his head and accepted the praise. Okay, maybe being in the Varia did help Xanxus somewhat.

"Scum."

Her ears perked up and she turned her head slightly and red meets gray.

"Tell your parents you're… invited… to the meeting."

She was a hundred percent sure her mouth was hanging open and that her eyes are bulging in surprise.

"Uh, okay, yeah."

*line break*

"Holy shit this fucking place is big." The brat twirled around, her white short skirt flowing and showed her spear just beneath the pants _(seriously, doesn't she know what being discreet is?)_ and held her head high to see the entire room, and he had to agree. The main headquarters was massive, it was easily bigger than the Vongola Mansion in Sicily and it wasn't less grand.

The brat ran around and he had to latched his hand onto the hood of her shirt and she made a choking sound before stopping to give him a middle finger and he yanked her back. "Voiii, we're not here on a field trip! You better do your fucking job!"

"Sheesh fine party pooper," She grabbed her sketchbook from her shoulder bag and started sketching.

"Ushishishi, the peasant got scolded."

The brat gripped the pencil tighter and her eye twitched.

 _Ha! Now you know how I felt!_

Karma was an amazing thing and he loves it.

She turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Sharky, why is ex-prince here?"

"He was the only one available." If he had a choice, he wouldn't bring them both, sure he learned to deal with the brat, but her with Bel?

It was a massacre waiting to happen.

"Ushishi, I could ask the same~ Why is the peasant here?"

"Unlike you, at least I'm useful!" She brought the sketchbook up to show the progress of the map she's making and tapped the end of her pencil on the book. "At least I can draw! Unlike those chicken scratches you call doodles!"

Knives were thrown, and more words were exchanged and Squalo could only lamented on his fate.

 _Why didn't I get sent away to a mission-_

"VOIIII! STOP YOUR FUCKING BICKERING AND DO YOUR JOB!"

Both brats stuck out their tongues at him but they did turn away, the brat walked around slowly, eyes glancing around and quickly between the paper to the walls and she traced her steps over and over – to gauge the distance if he had to guess.

Fuck, why didn't any of them bring a measuring tape-

"Hey Sharky, what's 18 times 83?"

Doing a quick mental math, he glanced around the room… this was only the front entrance, if the brat did this in every room? They're going to be stuck here for a long time.

"1494."

She wrote it down and flipped through several pages and drew a small box before flipping back, then walked to one corner of the room and repeating the process. "55.5 times 18?"

"999."

"Ushishishi, we're going to be here for a long time." Bel frowned and crossed his hands behind his head, and the brat stopped in contemplation. Before she nodded to herself and turned to the both of them, "Okay, I can do it quickly if you both count steps and I draw."

He could see something brewing behind those pensive eyes.

On normal circumstances, he would flat out disagree. But he was briefed that the base had three towers that were nothing short of a short tower and a courtyard. Even if they will only use the first three floors of each building, that's a lot of room, and if they have to do this everywhere?

Forget a day, they would spend a week.

Knowing this, even Bel agreed easily without a fight and agreed to do it.

He really should've brought a measuring tape.

It was on the second room and in the middle of counting his steps that he realized something and ran back to the first room, looking at Bel who was also there looking for the brat that wasn't there. Seeing the forced grin in the younger boy's face, he knew they both came to the same realization and they both made a silent truce.

They were going to kill that brat.

They went past halls and turned and found said brat sketching another room, and there it was, a fucking measuring tape. Bel beat him and closed the distance between the two and grabbed the child by her ponytail who just cackled.

"Ushishishi, you _brat_ -", He brandishes three knives, and Squalo can't find it in himself to stop the incoming slaughter.

The brat was still giggling and moved a finger to wipe a tear that was forming, before she looked at him and laughed harder. Bel pressed one of the knife on her cheek and she let out several puffs of laughter before sighing and slumping, a wide grin that rivaled Bel's grin slowly form on her face.

"Done?"

The brat took deep breaths and exhaled shakily, still grinning, and grabbed her spear suddenly and used the butt of the spear to force Bel to drop the knives, but all he did was produced more knives from who knows where and he pressed it onto her again.

The brat still smiled before she suddenly dispersed into mist and disappeared.

"Done." They both turned to the voice and saw the brat leaning on the door, showing off her sketchbook, before shrugging. "In my defense, even I forget to use my real illusions."

Bel still threw the knife and she threw her spear, but Bel just stood there and laughed. "Shishishi, I won't be hurt by your little tricks~" and the spear went past him.

"Just needed to practice regular illusions~ Besides, you guys walking slowly and counting steps looked hilarious!"

Now, Squalo doesn't really understand the whole regular and real illusion deal – heck, the only one that does seemed to be Mammon and the brat's dad – but he does understand one thing, and that they have a fucking job to do and he would rather go back before he's 40.

"VOIII BRAT! TELL ME YOU AT LEAST GOT THE SKETCHES!"

The brat threw the sketchbook and papers flew out. "Sketched the first floor map of this building and each of the rooms."

His eyebrow raised in disbelief. "We left for 15 minutes."

"My name isn't Jennifer if I can't sketch out building details that quick."

"I think the peasant's going crazy."

Squalo can feel the headache forming in the front of his head. "You can check if you want, but I'm moving to the second-"

"What's going on?" He and Bel looked up to see a man with blond curly hair like the brat – albeit shorter – and light brown eyes, who was wearing a gray suit.

Aldo Adriano. Hidden Eye. The brat's dad.

The brat groaned and the man shifted his head down to meet the annoyed ones of his daughter who's face turned flat and walked out of the room, giving them a wave. "I'm going to the second floor, don't take too long."

Her steps echoed throughout the halls and Aldo scratched his head in confusion and his hand was outstretched awkwardly as he acted as if he wanted to grab her yet doesn't.

"Ushishishi, who's this guy and why does he look like the peasant."

"Che. Voiiii, didn't you pay attention? That's the brat's dad!"

"Heh~"

Squalo stared at him squarely in the eyes as he looked at the two of them and Bel stepped forward to prance around him, watching him closely like a hawk.

"Shishishi~ He doesn't look like the peasant~"

"Um, what are you two kids doing here?" He moved slowly away from Bel and locked his eyes on the sketchbook in his hands.

"Che, the Varia are invited to the meeting, the Boss asked for a map. The brat's the only one that can draw."

The man nodded and opened his mouth to say something before Bel jumped in front of him.

"Ushishisi, say~ You're the one who taught the brat about illusions right~?"

"Uh, yeah but-"

"Soooo, what's the whole think about the real illusion and normal illusion?" He drawled and leaned it to the man who looked at him suspiciously.

"Normal illusion's are illusions done on the mind and senses, real illusions are the rarest type of illusion and are something only a handful of people can use, they can actually be touched physically." Aldo explained before blinking and shook his head in a frighteningly similar fashion to the brat and turned to him as Bel let out a small "heh~"

"Shouldn't you be following Alex?"

"Why?" The brat could deal with things herself, he and Bel had to meet up with higher ups and security after this and talk with Nono.

"You're holding her sketchbook." He froze and looked at his arm. The sketchbook was there innocently and the sketches were mocking him.

"VOIII! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT-"

"Shishishi, bye-bi~"

* * *

"We're back~"

"Welcome back!" She had to stop herself from wincing as Lussuria wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug before deciding to carry her everywhere.

She turned around to see Bel doing the same thing to Mammon.

Alessandra wonders if they were being carried around like a doll because they were both the youngest, if so she will pay to see someone try to lift Bel around.

She let Lussuria carry her and place her on the chair in the meeting room and she placed her sketchbook on the table, tearing some of the pages out and scattered them to fit around the map she made of the entire building.

Trying to place another piece of the map, she noticed that there weren't enough space with files loitering around, and she was too lazy to walk to move it.

"Oii, ex-prince, move those papers for me, will ya?" The boy turned around and she felt murderous intent rolling out of him.

"And who do you think you are to order the Prince around?"

"I'm a foreteller with knowledge from the future." She said with the most deadpan voice she could.

"Heh~ Then tell me what will happen in the future~" The boy walked to in front of her and leaned from there.

"You will meet a black frog with green hair." She slapped her hand to her mouth as the words came out without her permission and she had to hold in a laugh.

Even with his blond hair covering his eyes, she got the feeling that he was raising his eyebrow, as he shook his head. "Shishishi, the peasant sure has a creative imagination."

She rolled her eyes, and seeing as Bel had no intention of doing what she wants, she just ended up overlapping some of the sketches. She leaned back and admired her work. In the past, she mainly drew anime and paint, along with the occasional live drawings of people and animals. She tend to avoid drawing buildings and backgrounds since she was crap at drawing from a perspective, but looking at her drawings, sure they weren't made with the cleanest lines, but they were detailed and the roughness gave it a certain charm she liked.

Fuck, she really felt the urge to draw. She took her sketchbook and counted it, there were only 3 pages left, but since neither Xanxus nor Levi nor Sharky has entered, she decided to draw. The first one she drew was Sharky, and after hanging around him for so long she could easily sketch out his facial features as she drew him smirking proudly with blood splattering his face, and one was him slightly younger, and finally she drew him with the long hair that will grow in the next few years.

On the next page she drew Enma, and soon the page was filled with pictures of him smiling as she herself felt a smile forming as she drew.

Finally, she drew Kyoya and his infamous glare, his tonfa pointed at her. "Oh my~ Those are lovely drawings Alex-chan~"

"Thanks Lussu!" She quickly hid her sketchbook between her notebooks and held the bag close. She hadn't meant for Lussuria to see it, it was embarrassing.

"Aw, don't be shy~"

"Shishishi, so the brat doesn't like her drawings to be shared huh?"

Bel appeared next to her with his hands in front of him and looking as if he was about to grab the bag. She jumped and he was about to pull out his knives when Sharky saved the day by barging into the room and started shouting.

She tuned out what they discussed at the start, it was mostly a debate on whether to let Ottavio and the rest of the Varia in on the plan. She knew that he's the traitor, so she made her opinion clear.

" _I don't trust shifty-eyed people in glasses."_

Of course, so far Xanxus, Lussuria, and Levi seemed to be on the side to tell him, and she was surprised for a moment becase Xanxus? Trusting Ottavio?

The world must be ending.

Then again, Ottavio is a Cloud, so Xanxus was probably trying to make him the Cloud Guardian. All she knew is, even if he did somehow survive, no way would he beat Kyoya.

Not that she knew how he fight or what he used as a weapon, but Kyoya is Kyoya.

On the other side, they have Sharky, Bel, and Mammon. She was actually surprised that Sharky seemed to disagree with Xanxus even though he was so loyal. _I guess loyalty doesn't mean blindness after all…_

She yawned as they both argued back and forth and underneath the table, she decided to make an illusion of a paddle ball and discreetly played it. It took them around what she guess was 15 minutes and the matter was settled on telling the rest of the Varia, and she sighed.

Looks like they're definitely going to get betrayed… and here she thought they might have a chance on straying from canon.

"Okay!" She accidently banged her head on the table, she let out a yelp as she rubbed it with one hand and straightened her back to meet the surprised and unimpressed looks of everyone on the room.

She played it off with a smile that made Sharky restless and pointed to the papers on the table. "So, there's the result of our trip~ Those are the rooms and map of the three floors that'll be used and the courtyard, including the sizes too. I could only get a rough map on the upper floors since there were many guards at the place."

Sharky took it as his cue and continued, "I also talked to Aunt Kiyoko and Nono, here's the details on where the guards will be placed. Apparently Sawada is the one in charge of choosing the guards."

She felt guilt hit her hard as she realized she'll be betraying her mom… she actually likes her mom.

He stood up and pointed at some places in the map. "Here is the main room for the meeting, it'll be the most guarded. Here's the place for the guests."

Xanxus let out a praise that made Sharky beam and he turned to her, "Will your guard be following you?"

"Nah, as long as I'm on the Vongola property, he has been ordered to leave since everyone's ordered to report when it's about me."

Because Nono was a paranoid man, yet somehow he made so many mistakes in his runtime as Nono.

She tuned out the following conversation and stared blankly while she thinks on what she should do. She could try to fight, but against Nono? Yeah, she'll lose. Badly. But what can she do? If she can't fight, then that only leaves-

"Distraction-" She mumbled out and slapped her hand over her mouth. Everyone was staring at her, and Bel made a comment on her daydreaming.

Everyone then started to talk over each other on how she should concentrate and she tuned it all out as she zeroed in on Xanxus who seemed to contemplate something, and amazingly with a quick order, they were all silent and looking at her.

 _Ah man… I'm pretty sure this counts as dictatorship._

"Well, you all talk about how to fight Nono and everyone. I guess since Boss-man will be with Nono, he could attack from the inside while someone causes a distraction outside and block off help."

And with those words, she sealed in her fate and is no longer a bystander, but a main participant. Even worse, everyone seemed to contemplate her plan and agree with it, Mammon saying it was "simple yet effective."

"Scum."

She's starting to hate that word, really she did.

"You're in charge of getting information. Get the date of the meeting as soon as you can."

 _Fuck you._

She nodded dumbly and stared blankly on the map, half listening and half panicking inside.

 _What am I going to do?... I guess I could just be forward about it…_

Maybe it would lessen her guilt…

* * *

"Soooo…" She started as she swallowed a bite of her food, looking at both of her parents who were both seated in front of her. A rare occurrence, especially since her dad and her still has a weird relationship, because of course her learning the Mist Flames so quickly and hanging around the Varia was going to it more awkward for the man who wished for a normal child.

 _(No, she was not bitter at all. She was… disappointed…)_

"Xanxus-" both of her parents stiffened at the name and she internally rolled her eye, "- invited me to the big meeting you're all so hush-hush about." She turned to her mom since her dad had paled so much at the news.

"When is it? I need to tell Enma that I can't hang out! Oh, and I need to send a note to school!"

Her mom looked askance at her dad who shook his head and looked equally confused and alarmed.

She swung her leg on her seat and spooned herself another bite of the risotto her mom made.

Alessandra is very pleased to have a mother that cooked often… it tastes better than all the fast-food and take-outs she always had in her previous life.

She was taken out of her musings as her mom cleared her throat, "And what exactly is your relation with Xanxus?"

Her back was straighter than usual, shoulders stiff and her eyes kept scanning Alessandra's figure. She could see the gears turn in her head at what she's implying.

"Hm? He's interested in making me a Varia member." She took another bite of the risotto and watched as her mom froze while her dad choked on his food and sputtered out something that she couldn't make out.

"So… is that a yes or a yes?"

"Y-Y-YOU'RE SEVEN-" He lashed out, his hand knocking over a glass of water and he panicked around to get a towel to wipe the mess off while her mom just sighed and cleaned it herself.

She watched the whole mess unfold in amusement. The scene reminded her of how Sharky acted when she jokingly said that she should join the Varia and he just started shouting reasons why that would lead in a disaster.

 _(She would've been amused, but then he brought up the fact that she's only 110 cm and how the fuck is that relevant?)_

Technically speaking, Xanxus did want her to be his Cloud Guardian, so it's not a stretch to say she's going to be around the Varia often enough to become a temporary member. Not that she agreed with it, but what her parents don't know won't hurt them.

Well in this case it would, but y'know.

She finished her dinner quickly, practically shoving the food into her mouth – which earned her a disapproving glare from her mom – before turning to run to the stairs, "Oh yeah! Sharky and Lussuria's gonna pick me up to get a suit tomorrow!"

"Alessandra."

She turned around and met the serious gaze of her mom.

"November 4th. That's when it's held." Her dad's mouth just hanged open and looked at her as if she's lost her mind.

 _(Secretly she wonders the same.)_

She nodded and walked up the stairs and ignored the conversation her parents were having downstairs.

Looks like being forward actually worked for once.

* * *

Squalo let his eyes wonder to the brat's leaving figure along with the Boss after she told them about the date and wondered what she was planning.

He knows the brat – as unfortunate as it may be – and she has been rather tame lately. It was the calm before the storm, whatever the brat's planning, it's going to be a big one.

" _Yo Sharky!"_

" _Che, what is it brat?"_

 _She looked at him with eyes that suddenly became too old for her face and her smile turned into the unsettling one that was foreign. "What will you do if this whole thing fails?"_

He shook his head and snapped out of his daze and turn to address the rest of the Varia who were piling away papers. "VOIII! WE NEED TO DISCUSS WHAT ROLES WE EACH HAVE!"

And they did, and it didn't take long to establish roles for everyone and create plans for scenarios. It was the usual. He and Ottavio will be with the Boss, Levi will be with Lussuria, so that leaves Mammon with the double brats.

Their each strength and techniques were pretty familiar, so it wasn't hard to discuss that part, until it was time to discuss the brat's part.

Their eyes all seek out Squalo, who's trying his best to describe the enigma that is the brat to them.

"The brat's physical prowess is decent." He tried to recall her fighting. It wasn't bad – for her age group? Scarily so. For Varia? Only decent – her planning was solid and in a real fight she becomes a machine who was unpredictable with that unreadable face of her. But… "She's careless. She can dodge pretty well, sometimes she becomes unpredictable, and she hits hard, but she always end up in that head of hers."

"Hmm.. The peasant doesn't seem all that good to me~"

That was the frustrating part of the brat. She clearly could be better, fuck if she wanted she could probably be recruited to the Varia – not that he would let it, he would never let the brat into the only safe haven he has left – but she instead waste it to play house with the wimpy brat.

"She's the most silent one after Mammon, almost unnoticeable unless you were focusing on her from the start."

But no, she was unmotivated, and was so lazy that she would probably let someone throw rocks at her if her reflexes weren't good enough, and instead of using that fucking brain and talent, she'd rather sleep the days away.

Really, the brat and the Boss aren't all that different.

 _Squalo still doesn't know what to think about the heavy stare the Boss makes as he settled his gaze on where the brat had been sitting. He recalls the way the way the brat familiarly acts toward him and the bruise on her neck that seemed like ages ago and files it away in his brain with a note of something that he would never admit to himself._

"She's able to generate flames at will."

"What?"

He shrugged and leaned on the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"Sometimes she coats her spear with it, she's a Mist. Not sure how good she is with illusions, but she's better than most."

"Muu… the kid's terrifyingly good at picking up illusions and copying it." He heard Mammon mused as their lips curled. "She even used one of my techniques on an annoying newcomer. Though she needs work on some of her simpler illusions."

Huh… that was something.

"Wait hold on- we're missing the point." Levi barged into the conversation, abruptly, eyes narrowed and he would see sweat forming on his forehead. "You're implying that that child can weaponize her flames."

"That's what I'm saying." He rolled his eyes.

"That's impossible, Flames can't be weaponized."

"Hmm? But Alex-chan's an illusionist isn't she? Even Mammon-chan could integrate flames into their illusions?"

Levi opened his mouth but Bel beat him to it. "Shishishi~ So the brat's special hm?"

"How the fuck do I know? The brat's family's fucking filled with weirdoes." He vividly remembers a raven haired boy that manage to get him off-guard and hit him in the stomach before the brat came in and physically dragged him away and got hit repeatedly herself.

What the fuck are people feeding their children these days?

"Muu, her mother, Kiyoko is able to do it."

"Hm. So it's a family thing?" The explanation seemed to sate Levi, so the matter was dropped.

Silently, he wonders if it was such a weird thing to be able to summon your flames like the brat.

"Shishishi~ So where do we put the brat? Isn't she pretty much useless then?" Bel leaned on the table, "If all she's good at is on her lightshow? We should probably just bench her."

"Che, putting her with me is just gonna be dead weight." He scoffed, and glanced at the files that the Boss gave them.

"Muu, there's no use putting her with me, I'm the better illusionist between the two."

"Shishishi, the Prince also doesn't want to deal with the peasant~"

"So is Alex-chan going to be with me and Levi?"

That was probably the most logical thing for the brat, but there was a something about the arrangement that felt wrong in his gut, putting the brat to fight with those two.

"No, we're putting her with Bel and Mammon."

"Shishishi."

"Muu, fine."

That's right, she has one advantage over them all, placing her with Levi and Lussuria is just going to make her a more noticeable target and render that advantage useless. He glanced at the papers and a plan was forming alongside his grin.

The brat may be craftier, but his plans had always been better.

* * *

Alessandra squirmed a little bit but kept her face blank as she walked with Xanxus and several low grunts, who all looked as nervous as she felt, towards a clearing in the woods near the Varia Manor. _Don't tell me he's gonna kill me?!_

No… there's only three months before the Coup. No way he's gonna kill her… Right?

Alas, she did feel a little bit annoyed. He called her – well, he _sent_ people to call her – at 4 A.M. in the morning, even though the fucking bastard was still asleep himself, and now she was being taken away after waiting for him to wake up for 5 fucking hours.

Sure, she took a nap, but sleeping on a chair just outside Xanxus' room can never beat the comfort of sleeping in her bed. Didn't help that Bel kept trying to attack her in her sleep.

Stupid fucking psychopaths. What is with these people and keeping her away from sleep?

She stared at the grunts. One of them had a chair… a fucking chair and the rest had bags.

 _What? Is Xanxus planning a camping trip?_ She tried to lighten up her mood… it didn't work at all.

He stopped and snapped his fingers. The poor grunts just paled and flinch, they threw the bags at her feet while the one grunt set down the chair carefully and ran in different directions as soon as Xanxus glared at them.

 _Gee, no solidarity at all? Couldn't they at least bring me with them?_

Because Xanxus looks annoyed at having to do this _(Trust me Xanxus, I didn't want to be here either.)_ and he was glaring at her for just standing there. So she sighed and picked up one of the things the grunts took.

It was a gun. There were several guns of all types. So Xanxus brought her to the forest, and there's a pile of firearms on the ground. The question of why laid on the tip of her tongue but she doesn't think she wants to know.

Xanxus took out a stack of coins from _somewhere_ and tossed it to the air.

"Go!"

"Wha-"

"GO!"

She just started shooting as she heard the rage on the order and heard the sound of the coins clattering on the ground.

Xanxus scowled and glared at her. "That was shit."

"Well, of fucking course! You don't just tell me to shoot without telling me-"

"Again!" He barked out and threw another set of coins, though this time she was more prepared.

She saw glints of the golden color of the coins and shot at it, cursing the fact that the sun was glaring brightly at the clearing, making it so that the coins were just black spots and made it so that her vision was that much worse.

The coins clatter to the ground. Previously, none of the bullets hit the coins _(No shit-)_ but this time there were at least 4 coins that had dents on the edge and some even had holes. Of course they weren't enough for Xanxus.

Nothing ever was.

"Can you tell me why we're doing this-"

This time he snorted from where he was sitting, legs crossed over while his head leaning on his hand, and looked at her as if she just insulted him. She felt her jaw clench and narrowed her eyes. But before she could ask anything, he just threw the coins and didn't even bark out any orders and she just shoot and shoot and shoot until she went through all the bullets and guns inside the bag, and she had the feeling she knew who put them up for this.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE SHIT SHARKY-"

.

.

.

The routine repeated daily for two months and a couple weeks because someone thought her suffering and their annoyance for each other amusing. By the end of the third week, Xanxus was grinning proudly to himself and she was sprawled on the ground undignified, all the coins hit point blank dead center and she just want to go home and get a decent sleep before Xanxus moved on to whatever plans he has.

So in retaliation, she barged into his room with a violin and purposely played the violin badly. She even got Bel to join in and snapped pictures as they got him in a prank that involved glitter, pink hair, and illusions on courtesy of Mammon who agreed to join in to get even on Sharky _(who apparently owed them something)._

In the end, Sharky broke her violin, it got replaced by Lussuria with an even better one, and they have great embarrassing pictures of him that she was _definitely_ going to show to Aunt Felice.

* * *

Alessandra had a bad feeling that day, and no it was not because she decided to skip breakfast and lunch in order to meet up with the Varia, rather she felt unsettled with her current companion, which was surprising.

She felt unsettled around Enma, and she half wanted to laugh at herself and half wanted to stab herself because this is Enma. He's currently the most harmless thing she has to deal with so far. Physically, at least. Mentally? He brought her so much unneeded emotions.

It was the lack of something that she had trouble describing. The usual _feel_ of his dormant flame wasn't there, because there was no other way to describe how presence can be conveyed through flames. Normally it was so faint and subdued that she would miss it on a normal basis, but now that it's not there it's upsetting. It's just… wrong.

 _(Again, she's still salty.)_

Her lips pressed together and her hand was gripping the swing's chains so hard that it almost hurt, she stared at the boy who was rambling about his sister. There doesn't seem to be anything different about it. The boy seemed to notice her gaze and looked at her worriedly, "Um… is something wrong?"

"Who are you and what had you done with Enma?"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh nothing!" She shook her head quickly and a wave of dizziness crashes over her. What was she thinking? These were potentially Enma's last few happy moments in childhood before getting dragged into the Mafia mess. Her fingers curled on the chains even tighter and she blinked her eyes rapidly as the dizziness slowly faded, she could feel her Mist flames being stimulated.

"Are you okay?" His eyebrows were furrowed and concern practically burst out of the boy as his eyes widen in panic and he looked around. "Are you sick? Um, I can look for your bodyguard and-"

"No! It's nothing! Just… what were we talking about?"

The look of concern was now laced with… amusement? Relief? The wave of dizziness crash over her again and she feel her flame flare up even more instantly. She felt faint for a moment before it disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

Okay, she was concerned about something… what was she concerned over again? She couldn't remember, why was she concerned again? Flashes of images pop up in her head and – right. She was worried about the Coup. Oh right, she was worried over who would spill it to Nono.

Wait, but that isn't right… The traitor's clearly Ottavio, that bastard's the only other one who could probably find out since he's a main member that wasn't in the manga. Since when was _she_ worried over plot related stuff – the whole Coup shouldn't worry her, she knew that she could do nothing to stop it, so why worry now?

 _The Coup's going to happen soon after all… You only have a month…_

The unfamiliar voice filled her head, and it felt wrong. Everything about this felt… off…

She slaps her face – an action that bewildered Enma. His face went slack, his eyes blank and his lips were pressed together in a slight grimace. _(She could see something else in it. The way his body relax and his eyes look at her on yearning. Yet for some reason none of this seem important in her head, and for once her mind is quiet.)_

She jumps up, grabbed Enma's wrist and pulled him up, laughing at the way he stumbled slightly and his face morph into his usual one as she dragged him away with a shout of "Let's get ice cream!"

The ice cream didn't taste as great as usual…

She still couldn't get the sense that something was wrong. She decided a little research wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Alessandra made herself comfortable on the couch. Just a few more days till the time to do the Coup. Was a part of her nervous? Not really. Excited? Kinda _._ But they spent the last few weeks and days discussing about all the plans and escape routes, so she was looking forward to their hard work finally in action _(all she wants is just some peace and quiet and time away from Xanxus._

 _She never wanted to hear his voice say "Go!" ever again.)_

It was no secret that she doesn't agree with Nono or Iemitsu, even though her dad seemingly had a good relationship with him – her mom, not so much. _(Apparently her dad also went to the Young Lion for parenting tips, which explains_ _ **so**_ _much.)_

Considering that they are the reason Tsuna's flames were sealed off at a young age, she's sure the contempt was rightfully so. Because even though she didn't care much about that plotline in the anime, she finally realized how damaging the process could be.

There were barely any research done on sealing flames, and those that exist are usually just interviews on participants whose flames were sealed off unwillingly as a result of conflict between famiglias. And the fact that they did that to a civilian child when, for all they know, it could damage him badly?

Alessandra was willing to bet that Tsuna became clumsy and useless because of them sealing the flames.

She sighed and opened one of her notebooks and flipped through the pages, she figured this would probably be the last time for her to focus on herself before the Coup and whatever punishment Nono will have give them. The Tsuna ordeal will be taken care of by Reborn, if there _are_ some permanent changes then she'll make sure Nono and Iemitsu paid the price.

She glanced at her notes, glad to finally have _some_ time for herself.

' _Flames are high-density energy. It takes from the person's life force and react to Wave energy._

 _wave energy- react with ring to convert into flame. (only reacts to same attributes.)_

 _everything has wave energy, ring materials have more energy = easier._

 _other ways to ignite: when distressed and when emotional (aka Xanxus pissed of 24/7) - energy reflexively try to react to the closest thing with wave energy aka body (probably. Need more research)._

 _body only emits small amount of wave energy - shouldn't be possible to constantly using it as vessel = drains too much - more fatigue._

 _Flames shouldn't be usable things (yet) - aka unless mist and sky, only a handful (seen so far: Aunt Felice – freelance healer, has ties with many large famiglias, Mom – a Hibari and related to Fon, flames are most likely taught by family, Arcobalenos) has properly constantly use flames as weapon - people who can use it freely are either from or have ties with old powerful famiglias or to the Arcobaleno._

 _Though generally unusable at will, they affect the person's way of thinking and actions as well as other's relationship with them. People call aura as Flames as it could still be seen and summoned, though it's unable to be weaponized currently.'_

And that was where she was stuck with the whole thing with her. She's pretty sure she didn't need to be under stress to use her flames. They just came naturally whenever she wanted. Though she's thankful for the fact she could use it so freely, it made her overpowered enough that she had a chance to live.

Even if she's still crap at regular illusions. At least she's getting better.

 _(Not only that, she felt as if there was something wrong with the fact that flames couldn't be used as weapon. Her mom could do it, heck the Arma Famiglia – and man that memory brought her down a trip to memory lane – had weapons that were coated in flames. Something feels off about the Arma famiglia situation.)_

At first she thought she may have had regrets in her previous life… but thinking back, she's curious of what could've happened, never regret.

She loves her parents even if they don't have time for her, she didn't get along with her brother and she never cared about him, but he could've been a lot worse. She missed her friends, sure, but these things happen for a reason and her friends – especially her best friend – were stronger than to let her death affect them.

They always did make fun of how she would most likely die first out of all of them.

 _(Didn't make it hurt less to think about it)_

Her life had been easy, she never had free time and she wasn't the healthiest person, but it was so simple and she had been so lucky to have had a set of parents that stayed together, that would send her to the hospital and sign her up for different courses. She had been so lucky to have friends who were so supportive and who she can share things with. She was lucky to even live till double digits when she knows some children weren't so lucky.

She could never regret her life.

 _(Didn't mean she would accept her fate so easily.)_

She turned the final page of the book, placing his thumb on the previous page so that he wouldn't need to look for it again, and took out a paper that was slipped there. She unfolded the paper and looked at the information she scribbled – ignoring some of the doodles she did when she was bored.

' – _can use flame without tool - result of stress, possibly?_ _Highly unlikely_

– _T 1: Larger energy pool therefore easier to access as the body needs release -_ _more info needed_

– _T 2: Body emits larger quantity of wave energy - easier to resonate (what makes some things have more wave energy? - lack of info)_

– _T 3: '_

She kept tapping her pen on the same spot as she tried to think. The first and second theory could explain, but there was no proof to any of them, and she couldn't come up with a third theory at all with only these information. She thought that maybe somehow her being someone who had knowledge of her previous life, and knowledge about the world she's currently in, somehow allow her to bypass the limitations of the normal human body, but that was too farfetched, even for her.

She decided to crosscheck with what she remembered with Tsuna. She's not sure how big is his reserve of flames, but the fact that Nono sealed it off means that the potential behind it was worrying enough for Nono to feel threatened that someone would go after him. Then again, he was bullied so the stress was probably enough to awaken his dormant flame as a child.

Though he did awaken it by falling and getting saved by it… it was probably a reflex thing.

Still doesn't explain jack shit about her, but if there's one thing she and Kyoya shared other than fondness over animals, it was stubbornness. So she would get her answers one day. And it wasn't out of stubbornness alone, she was a glutton for information – stupid unimportant facts, research that she deemed interesting, mysteries, puzzles, biographies – she loved them, they were fun and this current challenge was one of the most difficult one yet.

It also brings her pride to be the one to have all the cards in her hands, but now was not the time to stroke her ego.

Caught in her current elated emotions, she jumped when she realized that she has unconsciously clenched her fist and her flames radiated from it and she was suddenly things started to click as some unpleasant memories came back to her.

She quickly grabbed her pen and jotted down the theory, uncaring of the messy handwriting as she wrote in excitement of a possible answer.

' _T 3: Resentment towards fate and the world - constant anger and rage.'_

* * *

Sadly, things didn't get better even when the date of the Coup draws closer. She didn't know what she expected to happen that day, but Bel and Lussuria coming to her house was definitely not it.

Especially not when she had been watching TV with Enma.

"Shishishi, so this is where the peasant lives~"

"Oh my~ What a nice little house-"

She promptly closed the door and went back to the couch.

 _No… just no…_

"Alex? Who was it?" Enma asked from where he was curled up on the sofa.

"Oh nothing, just a peacock and an ex-prince."

Enma looked even more baffled and she just smiled and she climbed to the couch and curled up next to him, hugging a pillow as she scurried away to make more room for her, before she felt killing intent radiating in the room and her body instinctively jumped to cover Enma before she could even think anything and a knife implanted itself on the floor.

She felt Enma shaking and clutching her shirt when he finally saw the knife as she turned to her right, where the killing intent was from. "Did you really have to do that?" She could feel the hair on her neck bristled as two figures invited themselves into the room.

"Shishishi, that was for closing the door peasant."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, positioning herself and Enma so that they were sitting and Enma was behind her, who looked at the two newcomers in curiosity but she could feel the fear rolling from him in waves.

Distantly, she could feel a flicker in Mist Flames just outside the room and held Enma even closer to her. "Last time I checked, I told Xanxus that I'm taking a break from you psychos."

Enma's hand was shaking. It wasn't supposed to be shaking.

She had the disposition of a cat dunked in water and looked as if she was going to commit arson. Suffice to say, she didn't look happy. Her hand twitched and she wanted to just hack off his smile with her spear.

"Shishishi, dunno~ We just got orders to get you." He cocked his head to the side. "Who's the other kid?"

Lussuria strode through the room and closed of the distance between the two and crouched in front of Enma. "Aww, just look at you, so adorable~" He cooed and Enma nodded with a small but audible "Nice to meet you." Sounding unsure of himself and hiding even more behind her that made Lussuria cooed even more and she would probably join in the cooing on a normal basis.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too! Sorry but we're going to need to borrow Alex-chan for a while." He clasped both of his hand and looked at him pleadingly. Enma just sent her confused inquisitive glances and she sighed.

She can't get a peaceful day with these psychos.

So she tousled his hair and told him to go immediately straight home and promises to spend the entire day with him tomorrow. Enma nodded, unsure, but left the room while sending curious peek at Bel and Lussuria. Once he left, she glared hard at the two but moved to changed her house clothes to a short plain light purple dress.

"Shishishi, nice kid~"

"Touch him and I'll tell Mammon you're the one that broke their expensive vase."

* * *

Alessandra slouched on the seat, swatting Bel's hand who kept trying to poke her while laughing that stupid laugh at her. Her fingers would twitch to grab her spear, but after the last incident, Lussuria has banned weapons in the meeting room.

Lussuria may not be a woman nor was he a mother, but he was as scary as one when he wanted to.

That, and the fact that there parts of the room was still damaged because of her and Bel. Mammon is still asking for them to pay for damages, and she had to snort. What damages? Some furniture got demolished in their fight, and a door but that was already kinda broken from Sharky and Xanxus constantly kicking it!

Despite that, she still paid for half of it.

"Uh yeah, so… give me a good reason to stay here? You did just kidnap me here?"

"Alex-chan~ Kidnap's a little exaggerated isn't it?"

No. No it wasn't.

"Sorry Lussu!" She smiled and shoved her hand into the pocket of her hood and kept it there for a while. Stupid Coup, and to think she finally had a chance to rest.

Sharky, Levi and Mammon joined them and sat. Levi and Sharky on the long sofa, Bel on the sofa's armrest with Mammon perched on his shoulder. Lussuria and her were seated on another sofa across them.

"O… kay? So what now?"

Why was she even here? Her part was pretty clear already and they already discussed their own roles and what the lower grunts would do.

"VOOIIII! BRAT START THE BRIEFING ALREADY!" Sharky bellowed and somehow, she was even more baffled.

"Wha- why should I start?!"

"Muu, the Boss said that you would lead the meeting."

"Again, why me?"

There was a pause as some of them glance at each other before settling in on, "Delegation."

Oh fuck her and fuck Xanxus in his stupidly handsome face.

"Okay…" She settled in her seat and rubbed her eyebrows _, might as well get this over with._

"So, everyone got their role and position, so let's skip that, I'm sure we've all heard it at least five times. Uh…" She racked her brain and scratched her head. What the hell should she discuss?

"The grunts will be divided between team Alpha and Beta. Team Omega will operate individually and away from the two teams. Team Alpha will have 23 grunts, stationed here," She pointed to several positions and finds herself puzzled and uncomfortable by how everyone seems enraptured by her explanation. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. They're definitely planning something."

"…Vice Captain will be with team Alpha and will be with Gramp-gramp, Nono, and other peoples… Team Beta will have the rest 21 grunts and will be stationed outside, but since they're ex- oh you know what? Fuck this!" She jumped over the couch and backed away from the group. Her hand moved and she held her spear near her chest.

"Okay- jokes up, where's the camera? Haha, funny joke!"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced around in suspicion, "What are you talking about Alex-chan?"

"Oh stop it! Where's the insult – why aren't any of you attacking each other?!"

"VOIII! BRAT WHY ARE YOU GETTING HYSTERICAL?."

"Muu, I'm not paying anything."

"Shishishi, the peasant's going crazyyyy~"

"I knew we shouldn't have a child in this mission!"

She backed up even further and hit something hard, so she dropped her head back and paled as she saw the smoldering gaze of a certain someone and she froze.

"Scum-"

"Uh yeah, I blame Sharky for anything and everything that happen- WAH-" Something covered her vision and she scrambled her arms and dropped her spear before she was able to gather the cloth in her arms.

It was dark blue, the cloth is made of cotton, but it was stiff. She unfolded it and saw that it was a coat that was almost identical to the Varia uniform with its popped collar, the length was most similar to Sharky's uniform which he wore like a trench-coat, but unlike the uniform, it's much looser and reminds her of a kimono – especially the sleeves that could be doubled as pockets. Looking closely, she could see stitched design of scenery and dogs that reminds her so much of those Japanese panel paintings and are made of a lighter color, subtle enough that you can only see it from certain angles and light but can't be seen from far away. There was also a piece of cloth connected to the waist from the back that really reminded her of a kimono obi, it was a lighter shade than the coat, but still dark, and there were designs of flowers that took her several moments to recognize as camellia that were white but outlined with red thread that made a design and connected the flowers.

Her mouth feels dry as she holds the cloth with both of her hands and held it away from her body. "This is?" She asked tentatively.

She looked up to see Xanxus with a grin that was full of teeth, "Shibori cloth died from real indigo. Fire retardant up to 815 degrees Celcius."

He marched toward his seat and lounged there with his feet propped up as usual and she turned around to see the Varia all in some form of amusement and Lussuria was holding a camera, "Wait- you're all in on this?"

It was Levi who spoke up first, well it was more of a scoff, "Of course, we can't let you run around in those stupid dresses, so you'll be wearing that from now on."

"Shishishi, its odor and dirt resistant too~ Who knows? Maybe you would stop stinking up the place."

"The only thing that stinks is your clothes that you dump in Levi's laundry," She snapped back without thinking, but everyone noticed the lack of bite in the words.

She feels something tug at her face and tried her hardest to stop it as she held it closer to inspect it.

"Heh, and unlike your usual clothes, it protects wounds from bacteria too," She snapped her head voice at the pride that was laced in Sharky's voice and she had to mentally kick herself to stop herself from choking up.

They are a group of assassins.

"Muu, it costs a lot too, you better do good work kid."

They are cold hearted killers.

"Put it on Alex-chan! You would look so good with it! Oh the custom suit also arrived~ We had to make it from special fabric since Squ-chan didn't want you to get hurt!"

"VOOIII! I SAID THAT IF SHE GOT HURT WE HAD TO DEAL WITH THE EXPENSES, HOW MUCH OF THE BUDGET DO YOU THINK GOES TO REPAIRING SHIT HUH? WE CAN'T AFFORD SENDING THE BRAT TO HOSPITALS-"

She traced over the design with her thumb, and her eyes felt hot as she blinked back what would be tears.

They're a group of assassins, they're cold hearted killers, they're psychopaths.

"Ushishishi, Squalo's blushing~ Squalo's blushing~"

"VOIIII- STAY STILL AND LET ME CUT YOU PRINCE BRAT!"

"Hm~ don't wanna~"

"Muu, you're going to destroy more furniture!"

They're a group of assassins, they're cold hearted killers, they're psychopaths.

They're _family._

 _Fuck_

She snapped her eyes before opening it and put the coat on, letting the material drape on her as she bent to grab her spear. Alessandra leveled all of them in a steady gaze and grinned, "Well then, we better fuck shit up at the meeting then!"

Whatever preconception she had of the group shattered and slowly changed and she didn't like it, not one bit.

 _But..._ just for the day, she'll stop being Jennifer and enjoy being Alessandra and the people she has. She'll forget how she's leading these men into a war they won't win, and she'll ignore the fact how those eyes will one day turn to look at her in anger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Holy shit! There are pockets in the waist! I officially love you guys!"

* * *

"Um, Alex? You're ice cream's melting?"

"Hm? Oh- shi- I mean shoot-" She brought her hand and licked the melting ice cream before biting into the ice cream in a manner that made Enma cringe.

Then as soon as she finished devouring the sweet treat, she gave him that really weird smile that does look nice, but isn't like her usual one.

Enma stares at the smile… He likes her usual smile more.

"Are you okay?" He leaned his upper body forward and his hand wanted to touch her shoulder, but he decided not to, so it was awkwardly in the air before he placed it on his thigh.

"Nothing! You just caught me off guard!"

She's lying. She looked down on the ground, bending and straightened her leg repeatedly, the swing moved with each movement. Her lips were pressed, her clean hand kept twisting and twisting her hair. She's paler than normal, and she actually looks sick.

"I… no. It's nothing." She smiled while shaking her head.

"You're doing it again…"

She turned her head slowly at him and looked curious.

"That thing. Where you smile and say it's nothing but you always end up getting in trouble." His voice grew quiet as he looked away from her gaze and scratched his cheeks.

"…Enma, you're smarter than you look…" She chuckled, but it wasn't like her usual chuckle. She sounded… tired?

"I'm going to be busy. I won't be able to meet up with you. Probably for a week."

"Oh."

Enma felt like that one time he and Alex played in the river and they fell. The sudden feeling was cold and it washed over him and he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

He wanted to say that there has to be more than that… She left him before, and she was never like this. She was usually so happy and bright and brave.

Seeing her like this made him feel bad too, she was so strong and kind, why is she worried? She'll probably fight back and win and tell him more stories and play with him-

"Enma, we're gonna be friends forever right?"

"Of course!" He cried out immediately and pressed a hand over his mouth and felt his face getting warmer. "I-I mean, we still have to celebrate your birthday tomorrow!" He could feel the way his face turns warm.

She turns to him and ruffled his hair, her smile still off and her eyes was staring at him with a weird look and he tried his best to get it off.

The face she made stuck with him, and when his life took a turn for the worst, it kept haunting him.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 **Just a Day**

-June 7th, 1995-

Normally, days are just a blur to Alessandra. She would repeat the same routine over and over again. Train with Kyoya if he was around, go to school, get into trouble with Sharky, go home, hang out with Enma, and eat dinner with her family if they're around. But since she regained her memories, this particular date struck her to the core.

June 7th… the date of her death.

 _Woohoo, congrats me. 5 years of dying…_

In her previous life, she would've been 22… she would already finish art school with her friend, she would've had a job, maybe a dog or two.

Maybe she would've had a boyfriend by now? Heck, maybe she would've ended up dating her best friend.

Maybe she would've been successful, her parents would've been proud, maybe she would actually talk to her brother were they both adults.

Maybe, maybe and maybe. That was all the things she could think of that day.

Did she wish she could go back? Not really… She was never someone who regrets things. She knew it was useless to be stuck in the past, she preferred thinking about the future and planning ahead instead of reminiscing times that had past. But today, just today she wished differently. Just for one day, she wanted to know _what_ could've been.

Did her family mourn for her? Or did they just bury themselves into more work? Or were they grateful that the child that caused so much trouble was finally gone?

What about her friends? Do they still hang out? Were her best friend's parents still strict? Who does she complain to now? Did she move on and replaced her?

She buried herself in her blanket and snuggled into her pillow, letting time fly by. She was glad that Kyoya somehow got the hint and just left her be to train by himself. She would've gotten bitten to death by now. But that was hours ago, she's expecting him to burst in and kick her off the bed at this point.

Just today, she would be Jennifer again – the lazy girl who would sleep in bed all day and skip school. The girl who only smiled when her friends' are around, the one who looked for animal videos, and the one who would actively make stupid comments to deflect.

She heard the door clicked and open softly and there was extra weight on her bed. She didn't need to turn around to see who arrived. "Hibari told me." Was all that was needed to say before they both fell into another wave of silence.

 _I'm tired of this, I miss my old life. I want miss old friends, I miss living without worrying for my own safety, I miss living freely, I miss-_

"Master, can you get me a glass of water? I'm not feeling well."

Of course she would end up saying that instead.

"Of course."

The door clicked again and she didn't know whether she wished to be alone of for Master to return.

Thankfully, both Kyoya and Master had the decency to not ask.

* * *

 **Red Mist**

-June 7th, 1996-

Alessandra was livid, no she was beyond that. No emotions can describe her wanting to shot Xanxus in the head. How dare he sent someone to _kidnap_ her and drag her through the window of her own house, how dare he forced her to a car _on her death day_ and how dare he _summon_ when he himself was still fucking sleeping by the time she arrived and when he was awake.

Last year, she ended up sleeping the day away, locking herself to only Master and the occasional sneering from Kyoya. She planned to do the same this year and the years to come, but it seemed she wasn't that lucky.

When he did finally woke up, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at her – and she _knew_ she looked miserable.

"Stop your sulking, fucking brat! I didn't ask for you useless emotions."

Alessandra froze, and the rage and stress accumulated in her and something snapped in her. She laughed, then she laughed even harder and harder and she stopped. She glared at the _infuriating,_ _self-entitled_ man. Her flames roared to life and her mind was shouting at her, but she didn't care. Everything she kept to herself since she gained her memories: loss, sadness, irritation, grief, and most of all rage burst out and she wouldn't even try to do anything.

"You have _no idea_ what I'm going through, so shut that mouth and if I want to sulk, I'm going to do it you self-centered bastard."

All she saw was a flash of anger on the bastard's red eyes before she felt herself pressed towards the wall and a larger hand holding her in place by her throat. "You dare to talk to me like that, trash?"

"I'm doing it now aren't I?" She bared her teeth at him and snarled as the grip tightened around her neck, from the sneer he was sending her, she could tell he was close to lighting up his hands in his flames.

Her mind was yelling at her, _No, apologize- DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SELF-PRESERVATION?!_

But she was to incensed to care about anything other than fucking getting away from this stupid bloody place and getting the hell away from that fucking car. She gripped the arm with one hand, and she could feel her Mist flames caressing her hand, encircling it.

"You have no idea – no idea what it feels like, to live and one day have everything robbed away because fate was being a bitch!" She choked out as he lifted her up, gray eyes met red and she could feel her flames engulfing her entire body.

"You have no clue, what it feels like to die just because of luck and wake up as a child in a world that just _loves_ to torment you; you have no clue how it feels to know that no one could trust you but you have to trust them; you have no idea what it's like to be constantly forced to not being able to tell the truth and _no one believing you once you do_!" She snapped and from the corner of her eyes she saw her flames turn dark and it spiked out, burning the wall and floor, making Xanxus let go of her and she fell to the ground before she tasted iron in her mouth and started coughing out blood.

Xanxus stood back, glaring at her in distasted and gun pointed at her as she snarled at him, one hand helping her keep steady and another held the abused throat as she felt blood still on her mouth.

"You have no clue, so don't you fucking dare to order me around. _I_ was the one to approach you, and _I'm_ the one helping you. I could tell this to anyone, and the both of us would be killed." With a final snarl, she left and slammed the door, the satisfaction of hearing a growl and the sounds of glasses crashing didn't sate her anger.

The next day, she arrived with a plate of steak and an armful of expensive wines and tried to ignore the burn marks all over the room and trying to ignore the contemplating sneer – or at least she hoped it was contemplating – on Xanxus' face.

* * *

 **Thanks for those that followed: reaperblaze, animaetrash, Chiichobi, ARandomAuthor14, patapatagirl, TigerAkemi1, hyunkel1234, ShadowWolf223, Izanami Otome Nura, .75, fairytailbunchan, I Growl For Fun, HeartlessNobody13, justme2134, FlamingStar1, nariai, AriaLuminer, IceBlack, Kirei Aoi Tori, Blood Valentine, SilverPoisons, HoloObsession, chocolate-is-the-best, Diamond D' Natsuki, LittleWolf1991, Geistervogel, roon27, Aurora9871, wolfscry248, HimeGee17, Copper001, FIREmizuchi, Denshitoakuma, campiongirl16, KaliRenee, ||FallenAngel7||, ChildoftheMultiverse, DragonClanMaster, Leon Krugar, AnnaCrown22, ShuLuo, Cassiopea13Rosales, LOORELAI3, saya1998, SubjectCero, Laura Kohlemann, Natalia Miraglia, Crazysupernaturalangel**

 **Thanks for those that favorite: reaperblaze, Nordens, patapatagirl, CuriousShark15, ShadowWolf223, macwag5, Izanami Otome Nura, .75, avert 1523, fairytailbunchan, MarvelGeek13, I Growl For Fun, FlamingStar1, HoloObsession, chocolate-is-the-best, Yuuki0hime, Diamond D' Natsuki, LittleWolf1991, morita999, roon27, Aurora9871, tenimyuohtori, Copper001, Denshitoakuma, utubeforway, ||FallenAngel7||, Vivikini, kimmay94, Monkey D. Umi, iremi76, AnnaCrown22, Eritzzz, SubjectCero, Yuzuki357, Laura Kohlemann, Hoppy854, Crazysupernaturalangel**

 **For those that reviewed:**

 **Patapatagirl: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Alex has been pretty fun to write!**

 **Guest: Well, technically this first arc is a prologue arc that establishes the events soooo, but the next chapter should be filled with more action**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I have plans for Alex, especially in the future arc.**

 **DragonClanMaster: Don't worry! None taken! Yeah, I was kinda aiming for the confusing and slightly unreliable narrator kind of thing. I'm glad you reviewed though, the next chapter especially should be rather straightforward!**

 **YES FINALLY!**

 **So I knew it's been awhile, but my laptop broke and I had to save up money to get a new one, and I completely rewrote this chapter 6 times because I either end up writing too long or not enough (one of them had included Alex going to Bel's country to recruit him, but I don't really want to make up an entire country…). But yeah, this chapter is just to establish the events to come.**

 **Honestly, I don't really like this chapter all too much, mainly because I didn't exactly know what to write. Did I expect it to be this dramatic? Nope. Then again, considering the events to come, I'm not surprised that it did.**

 **And the Omakes, I decided that Omakes with titles would play a part in the story, while those that don't are just a series of 'what could've happened'.**

 **I'm not sure where Vongola is located at, but the wiki said that it's located in a lightly wooded area in Italy, and the first place that came to my mind was Veneto- since it has a big forest, so I thought Venice. But then, I decided to put it in Sicily, since Sicilian Mafia is a major criminal network.**

 **I'm also not sure when the whole Arcobaleno curse was inflicted but I'm going to say it's 30 years before canon, so basically Fon had Alex's mom and Hibari's dad before he was cursed. (I kinda want to make an Omake where Aldo meets Kiyoko's parents and is just confused as to why he's talking to a baby instead.) Also since I don't know Mammon's gender, I'm going to regard them as them.**

 **And Ottavio… I'm not sure how he acted on the Light Novel since I have no access to it, so I'm basing it entirely on the wiki. But I decided to make him a Cloud so that it would sort of make sense why Xanxus didn't look for one and why he doesn't have one for the Ring Battles.**

 **Oh, and this is a section for my best friend who's reading this and kept constantly asking me why Alex is a mist and for some reason doesn't get it even though I kept answering for like 4 times, heck I even placed a part with Alex talking about flames just so I can talk about this (you can skip this if you want)**

 **So basically, as you've seen, flames are going to be a big part (spoilers: especially for Alex's reincarnation), the flames for Alex are going to play a big role in both her character development and arc, so sure, she's related to Hibari, but remember that flames are based on the person themselves – aka you have to think about the environment they live in and how they were raised and like Lal, your flames may change due to things (in her case, the curse).**

 **Now why I made Alex mist… flames in the series usually correspond to one thing of that character. Sky are people who are welcoming and accepting of others - though some are picky, Storm from what I see are people who would go to great lengths to achieve their desires and will be impulsive because of their dedication, Rain are the reliable people in the group - the one you know can handle themselves, Sun are people that are active in either the mind or the body, Cloud are people who seek out independence, Lighting are people who are ambitious and wants to achieve something, Mist are creative people - especially since they need creativity for their illusions, Night flames belong to the Vendice who are vengeful and seek out revenge, and the Flames of Earth are probably the same as the Flames of Sky, I'm still not sure what makes them different. Out of all them, Alex is most suited to Mist. Sure, she's somewhat independent, but she's more creative and needs others to use. She doesn't have that many aspirations, nor is she reliable. Sure, she's active, but in a more creative sense than someone like Reborn who researches everything or like Ryohei who's always shouting and runs around to invite people to the boxing club.**

 **Not to mention, barely any CANON characters trust her, and Mists in the series aren't really trusted. So it's only logical to make her a Mist. (Fun fact, I was actually going to make her Lightning, but because of these characteristics, I change it to Mist).**

 **See you next chapter~ Hopefully I'll be done with commissions so that it wouldn't take long (and hopefully we'll have more info on the stage play since I'm happy reborn's getting more stuff!)**


End file.
